Awakening, History of a Princess and a Tactician
by Ledrert
Summary: When three Sheperds encounter a mysterious one who'll become their best ally... When bonds become stronger... The history of Awakening, following the bonds of Lissa and Robin.
1. Chapter 1 - Encounter

**Encounter**

One day like others in Ylisse. The weather was clear, except some clouds here and there in the blue sky. It was a really nice weather to travel, and the leader of the Shepherds saize this occasion. Morning call was maid by his retainer, but he agreed to take the road again under this promising sky.

It's now two days since the start of this travel, visiting neighbouring villages, resting there often because the younger one did ask. She was insisting for accompaning them for building her character. The two others did accept, because of her pushing.

"Aah, the weather's so nice ! And this field is beautiful ! Can we just stop to enjoy this ?" asked Lissa who was thinking that enjoying this weather just for a walk was a big loss.

"Lady Lissa, we must continue. And I cannot protect you if you just wander in this field.

\- Come on, Frederick ! It's not like we'll be under attack if this clear field ! It's not like they're hiding themselves in the grass to ambush us either ! You're seriously not funny !"

Ignoring Frederick and unable to refrain herself, she steps on the grass field, beginning to wandering.

"My job is to protect the two of you. What will happen to the kingdom if a tragedy occur ? Lady Emmelyn will be mad with sorrow.

\- Let her a little, Frederick. The next town is not far. And I can fight, we'll be two to protect Lissa if an attack happen."

With that, Chrom decide to close the distance with Lissa to relieve a little a weight in Frederick's heart. His sister was strolling in the field. That make him smile. Lissa hates when she was called delicate, but she sure can be. This moment was a proof.

"Weather's so niiiiiice ! The wind too... It's real-iiiiiih ! ...Wait, what ?"

Her walk was interrupted by the seeing of something, like a corpse, and that surprised her. But she quickly recover from that and was watching, alongside her brother who catched her, the corpse of a man with white hairs and wearing some strange robe.

"He's he dead ? No, wait, he's alive ! C-Chrom, we have to do something !

\- What do you propose we do ?

\- I-I dunno !"

But their tought and discussion was stopped. The unknow man was opening his eyes, regaining consciousness.

"I see you're awake now." was saying the blue-haired man, smiling to the one lying on the grass.

"Hey there." greets Lissa with a lower voice, but giggling a little, a little embarrased.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."

Chrom reach his hand so the unknow person can stand up. The latter was watching the two of them before accepting this helping hand. This person was as tall as Chrom, and must be around the same age. The leader of the shepherds maitain his warming smile to the stranger.

"You all right ?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, thank you, Chrom.

\- Ah, then you know who I am ?"

The stranger frozed. Chrom's question was one good point. It was the first time he see him... How come he know his name ?

"No, actually... Your name, it just... came to me...

\- Hmm... How curious... Tell me, what's your name ? What's bring you here ?"

The whit-haired man open his mouth, but just to close it just after, and blink. Nothing comes in his mind. No name, no reason... Nothing. It was like his brain was locked in darkness. But Chrom's name came after all. He doesn't know him and yet... Where did he knows this name ? It was the only thing who come out from this darkness. The man put a hand in the back of his head, feeling uneasy.

"What is it ? You remember your name, do you ?

\- Er... I..."

Chrom was shocked. Lissa too, and was wondering if the man had amnesia. One sure thing that the two other shepherds did understand.

"Are you trying to let us believe you know milord's name, but not your own ?"

Frederick was checking around before joining the others, and became more and more suspicious about this man. For him, the white-haired man was lying. He didn't believe in his act.

"B-But it's the truth !" answers the one with amnesia, his unease growing because of the threatening tone of the knight.

"I don't believe he's acting, Frederick. And in this case, we can't leave him here, alone and confused! What short of Shepherds would we be then ?

\- Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. He can be a very good actor. 'Twould not do let a wolf into our flock." finished Frederick.

"Right, then... We'll take him back to the town and sort this out there.

\- Wait just one moment ! Do I have a say in this ?" asked the unknow man.

"Peace, friend. I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come. »

The one with amnesia open then close his mouth, finding nothing to object for the moment. He look at the two mans, and then nod slowly. Lissa finished to got her attention elsewhere.. and panicked.

« Chrom ! The town ! »

She was pointing something in the horizon. Smoke was apparent from there the town would be. Chrom grited his teeth.

« Damn it ! Those blasted brigands must have attacked the town ! Let us hurry !

\- What about him ? » asked Frederick, showing the white-haired man with one motion of his head.

« Unless he's on fire too, it can wait ! We must rescue the town first !

\- ...Aptly put, milord. »

With waiting, they run to the town. Left alone, the unknow man scratched his head. He was at complete loss. He would not like being a prisonner, but in his state and without any landmark, his life can be in danger. So, he deciced to follow them.

* * *

Damages was easily seen when they enter the town. Many building were in fire, and some people were screaming. Chrom and Frederick taked out their weapon.

"Lissa, stay behind !" yelled the former to his sister, and charged the brigands. His retainer was just behing him.

"Chrom ! Uh..."

The little sister stay in place, wondering if she mustn't follow them too. She wants to be some use. She can't fight, but she can heal ! They'll need her for sure! She was determined, but before she can do one step, she feel someone at her left, not far away. She turn her head, and see a bandit.

"You're a cleric, uh ? Lucky ! Stay still, and no harms will be done, lassie."

Lissa was frozed by fear at this moment. She hesitates to scream for help. No, rather hesistate, her body didn't react. So, she hopes from all her might that someone will help her. A wish who was heard. A lightning ray comes from somewhere and hits the guy, knocking him unconscious. Lissa turns herself slowly, and see the guy from before.

"Y-You ! Thanks for saving me !

\- It's nothing. Where's the others ? I'd like to help.

\- Come, I'll show you the way."

And so, the man followed the blond girl, heading for the same way Chrom taked before. Sometime during their hurry, Lissa watched the man with the corner of her eye. He was holding a tome. So, he's a mage. She became more curious about him, but restrain herself because it was not the time. And a few minutes later, they catch them.

"Chrom ! Frederick !

\- Lissa, what are you..." The Shepherds' leader stopped himself, seeing the white-haired man with his sister.

"Let me help.

\- ...Yes, okay, thank you ! Some brigands takes hostages over there. That will be complicated to deal with..." said Chrom, pointing some houses.

"...I have a plan. Chrom, make a detour and take them from behind. Frederick, you charge before them. I'll attack from a distance, and make sure they'll free the hostages. ...Lissa, was it ? Approach a little, there. If you can observe and make sure they didn't flee from an other way or attack from behind, it'll be great help."

The two shepherds looked at each other but nods, trusting the man's plan for now. Lissa was overjoy to know she'll be some help.

* * *

The plan did work perfectly. Brigands was neutralized, and hostages were safe. Lissa even help when she warned the man from a traitor attack, and assist to his swordplay in action. The town safe, they regrouped.

"Well, that's the end of that..." sighed the unknow man.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by." said Lissa with a smile.

"Your help was precious... er..." beginned Chrom, but remember the man did not know his name. But the latter did smile.

"Robin. I just remembered it not long ago. That's one mystery resolved !" he said with a big smile at the end.

"One mystery resolved ? Come on ! Swords, sorcery and tactics ! It just amazed me I wonder who you really are !"

Lissa was enthousiastic, and that lend Robin to blushed a little from all these compliments.

"Lady Lissa say true. I'd like to know from where do you come." asked a mefiant Frederick.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know.

\- I think we can trust him, Frederick." decided Chrom. "Robin, would you like to join the Shepherds ?"

The proposition chocked everyone else.

"Lord Chrom, we cannnot afford to trust him yet ! Please reconsider !

\- I did consider, Frederick. But he helped us and make himself in danger. He saved civils, no, Ylissiean ! And the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talent. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be.

\- Chrom..." Robin was filled with good sentiments with Chrom's words. The knight can find something else to object, having said everything that was in his mind.

"So, how about it, Robin ? Will you join us ?

\- I would be honored !"

They maked a handshake and smiled at each other. Lissa was happy too. Only Frederick keep his cool and decide for himself to continue to keep an eye on this new ally.

* * *

 **Author's Notes :** Hello everyone ! The challenge begin ! I'm french, and it's my first time writing a story in english, but I decided I can go for the two langages for this fic. Don't hesitate to send some review, since english isn't my native langage. Hope you'll like it !


	2. Chapter 2 - The Shepherds

**The Shepherds**

The journey back to Ylisse wasn't an easy one. Lissa sit on the castle's stairs to rest herself. Robin was with her, but he's still standing up. For the princess, what followed the rescue of the town was truly awful. She first complain because Frederick did not accept the feast the villagers offer as a reward of their actions, and later in the day she was complaining about the bugs and after about the bear meat. And finally, she was almost killed by some humanoide creature. She owned her salvation to a boy named Marth who was comming from the same portal as these creatures. Now, back in Ylisse capitol, a meeting was held. So, she decided to show the Shepherds' garrison to Robin, but before that, she wanted to rest a bit, happy to be home and safe.

"You seems to be exhausted, Your Highness.

\- Don't call me that, Robin. You can call us by our names, you know. Didn't Chrom said that too ?

\- Ah, yes... Sorry... Lissa."

Hearing him saying her name make her smile. It was better that way.

"And... yes, I'm exhausted. I decided to come with my brother and Frederick to... well, to forge my character and show them I'm not delicate. Argh, I can't stand that he said that again to you !" Lissa sighed. "Well... all of that was... grueling.

\- How about rest a bit longer, then ? You don't need to push yourself too hard." Robin was worrying, but Lissa didn't nod.

"No, I said I'll show you the garrison, I'll do it... and seeing the others will be nice. It's not like they will be some traps along the way, isn't it ?"

Lissa giggled, and Robin smiled back. Gathering her courage, Lissa stands up and they continue their way to the Shepherds' garrison. There, Lissa let him enter in the building.

"Here we are ! The Shepherds' garrison ! Go on, make yourself at home.

\- Lissa, my treasure ! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles !"

Another blond young woman run to Lissa and take her hands.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle !

\- 'Oh hey' yourself ! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you ! »

\- Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two ! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue...

\- Hey squirt ! Where's Chrom ? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe !"

Robin was seeing around when another blond hair, but a man this time with a big build, approches them. And then he sees the unknow man.

"Who's the stranger ?

\- Allow me to introduce Robin ! Chrom's maked him our new tactician. You should see the trick he had up his sleeves !

\- Oh yeah ? Can he do this ?"

Vaike executed a impressive burp, to Maribelle's disgust.

"Ugh, Vaike ! That was abhorrent ! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery ?

\- Ah ah, I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach."

\- And you, Robin ! Don't encourage him ! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph !"

And so, Maribelle go off, leaving this repulsive grouping.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly." warned Lissa to Robin, this latter nodding to show his understanding.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain ?" asked a brown-haired woman who was next to the door.

"I might be involved myself in other's business, but Sumia was being beside herself lately, during our trainings." said a green-haired man, scratching his messing hairs.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom.

\- Worry ? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince... Of course I'd worry !" Sumia was blushing when answering, leading Lissa to laugh lightly about that.

"Rumors said you went yourselves in big trouble during the journey, is that accurate ?" asked Stahl after Lissa's introduced him to Robin and after they greet each other with a handshake.

"Don't asked about that... I'm exhausted just to thinking about it... Hopefully, we got some helps. First Robin, then a mysterious boy... But the latter leave us after saying that problems only begins... Well, I'll let Chrom explain to you what happened..."

Lissa decided to see Maribelle, and left Robin with Stahl, Vaike and Sumia. The tactician let his eyes looking around in the garrison, and after that begins to talk with the three others.

* * *

Lissa found Maribelle in the same place as usual, driking her tea slowly. But the princess can tell her friend wasn't calm. Knowing she had the permission, she helped herself in serving tea and sit at the same table.

"You souldn't be so angry against Robin. It's his first time around, let him settle in !"

But Maribelle didn't respond. She continue to drink her tea, her eyes closed, like she was thinking only about her tea's taste.

"And... you know, I would be kidnapped or injuried without him...

\- Don't think I'll owe him anything." Her friend respond harshly. "I was against the fact you joined your brother and Frederick, in the first place..."

\- ...Wait, are you angry at me ? Didn't I tell you the reason I joined them, did I ?"

Finally, Maribelle put down her cup of tea and sighed.

"I know, I know... I'm worrying, that's all. I don't want you to be hurt.

\- ...Sorry, Maribelle... But thanks."

She smiled to her friend, a sorry smile. And she began to drink her own tea. Then she tell her friend all what happened, except some details about the rescue she had for the sake of her friend.

* * *

Time passed before the leader comes in the garrison. At his arrival, Vaike, Robin and Stahl turns their eyes on him. Sumia wanted to greet him, but trip and fall.

"Sumia ! Are you all right ? Those boots of yours again ?

\- No ! I mean, yes ! I mean..."

Sumia sighed, blushing, and stands up, dusting herself. Chrom was worried about her, but she seems fine and get himself together, asking then that everyone can regroup.

"All right, listen everyone : in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox.

\- Regna Ferox ?" asked Robin.

"An unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." explain Sumia.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. The Shepherds will march as ambassadors. Normally, the exalt would request such an aid in person, but given the recent events... Well, this mission is stricly voluntary...

\- I volunteer !"

Lissa reacted immediately, full of energy, followed by Vaike. Some unknow voice tell his participation too, but Robin didn't see from where it come from. Stahl was in too. But Sumia hesitates. She was worrying about her being a weight. But he relieved her when proposing to her about observing and learning from a distance, and promising he'll protect her if needed. The only one who refused was Maribelle.

* * *

Everyone was preparing themselves. Learning from Lissa that Regna Ferox had a cold climat, he prepared about that with her help. And some time after he heard this same unknow voice from before.

"You are Robin, aren't you ?

\- ...Where are you ?" asked the tactician, not seeing this person who was talking to him, while the voice was close.

"Er, here... Over here."

Trusting his ears, he turns in the direction the voice comes from... to only seeing one armor. He jumped with surprise.

"Argh ! A talking armor ! ...Wait a moment..."

No, a talking armor cannot exist. He never heard of such a thing, and was sure of it. He raised his head a little, and see finally a new face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you.

\- Don't worry about that, I'm used to... I'm not one with a big presence..."

Not one with a big presence ? That's impossible, the guy is tall and wear a big armor. How come that he's not someone with presence ? The only thing that make sense is that this man was under an incredible training that allow him to hide his presence.

"So, er... I just wanted to introduce myself... My name's is Kellam.

\- Nice to meet you, Kellam." Robin said, accepting a handshake, and starting a conversation to learn more about him.

A little farther from the scene was Lissa, who was watching Robin all this time. She finally turn her head elsewhere, a slight blush on her cheek. Something got her attention... Something really interesting.

*How come he can do such a face ?* thinked Lissa, a smile on her lips. That face was really funny.


	3. Chapter 3 - Regna Ferox

**Regna Ferox**

"Brr... I-I-I'm freebbing !

\- Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

The Shepherds were now close to the border between Ylisse and Regna Ferox, but since a few hours, the temparute was going down as they progressed. Lissa was clutching her coat, hopping that the thighter she clutch, the less she'll be cold. Taking Frederick advice's in account, she step closer to his horse. She looked at Robin, who seemed not affected by the temperature.

"Aren't you cold, Robin ?

\- A little, but I think my robe keep me warm enough. But I'm surprised you're cold, Lissa. You're the one tolding me about the climate and advice me to being prepared about that.

\- I-I-I know, but I didn't t-t-think it'll be this c-c-c-cold..."

Robin looked at Lissa, who seems really freezing. So, he decided to remove his mantle, and put it around the princess before joining Chrom ahead. The young girl was surprised by this consideration, but she felt better since then. She feels a slight warmth in her heart and in her cheeks. Happy, she smiled, glad to be not freezing anymore.

It's been a few days since their departure fromt the capitol. Robin meets Miriel, a mage who was part of the Shepherds too. One another joined too, to Robin and Chrom's surprise : the archer Virion, who was helping the day they encounter the Risens for the first time. Now, even if their path make them battling against other Risens, the larger and homogeneous group did not face much trouble.

"So, this is the fortress ?" asked Robin, wrapped in his robe, to Chrom. One big building was now visible between the walls who makes the border.

"Yes, this is Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox.

\- The Khans that rules Regna Ferox have grown quite warry of foreigners. There'll likely be a lack of hospitality, but this doesn't mean open hostility." add Frederick who was behing them. "This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

Chrom's seemed embarrassed, saying that negotiation isn't his strong suit. But he promised doing his best. That said, Robin understand much better the advice the leader of the Shepherds gived this morning, before they leaved the camp. And it seems this advice was directed too to himself. Chrom said that their actions will reflect back upon Ylisse. The tactician hopped that everything will be fine, trusting Chrom after all. And he know that Frederick was there too to help if needed. Nothing can go wrong, right ?

* * *

But, finally, nothing happened like expected. It was not Chrom's fault, nor anyone from the Shepherds. If culprit must be made, it'll be the brigands who was trying to pass the fortress, pretending they were Ylissean. That makes the guards suspicions rised. And so, they haved to fight to prove themselves. Chrom was, back then, saved by Sumia, who was coming back, riding the harmed pegasus they found before. This rescue helped Robin to find a good strategy, counting on Frederick, Sumia, Stahl and Sully to carry other Shepherds to one other point faster.

They had the victory, and was received by the East-Khan, Flavia. But again, nothing's going like expected. Chrom had to fight in the arena to represente the East-Khan. A tournament who end with a duel between him and Marth, the mysterious man. Chrom winned, and then, the mysterious one disappeared again, or so said the West-Khan, Basilio. This latter congrats Chrom, the winner.

"He's so dark and mysterious..." shighed Lissa after hearing that Marth had disappear.

"Sounds like Marth's got at least on fan." smiled Robin, but nonetheless surprised by Lissa's sigh.

"Well, I mean... C'mon... He's is sort of dreamy, don't you think ?" she reacted, a little embarrased. But Chrom did react too about that.

"Dreamy ?!

\- K-Kidding, Big Brother ! I was just kidding !"

This scene chocked Robin. From what he saw, Chrom was protective about his sister, even more about her romantic life. Or maybe he don't like Marth. But Lissa seemed kind of attracted to him. Hopefully, Frederick cutted this conversation, proposing to return home to announce the news to the exalt. Chrom agreed, knowing his retainer was right. And so, Basilio offers to them one last gift : his former champion, Lon'qu. This latter was officialy joining the Shepherds after Chrom was sure that Lon'qu was, too, in agreement with that.

* * *

Before leaving the camp, the Shepherds prepared themselves for the travel back to the capitol. They taked some provisions, and Lissa bought another mantle to give back Robin's to him. The latter faced the cold without complaint, helping for different tasks, and training with Stahl or Vaike. The princess often looked at him with a little guilt in her. She often confronted herself about that, but finally did not said anything. Back in the camp, she promised to herself to see him and apologize about all the problems she caused. And so, she was searching all around the camp, but did not find him. He was not with her brother, and this latter did not know where was his friend. And no one seemed knowing where he was precisely. So, she decided to see in his tent, just in case, not stopping to call him out.

"Robin ? Where aaaare yoooou ? Ah, there you are ! I was just..." Lissa did find him in his tent, but she stopped herself when she saw he was sleeping in his bed.

"Oh ! You're sleeping ?" she asked, but only having Robin's gentle breathing as answer. Then, she lowers her voice. "You must really be wiped out. Not that I blame you... It's freezing, and you're helping about all these tasks... And getting wrapped in all this..."

She put the mantle on the table who was there, next to an open book. She looked back to the sleeping one and take the book. She sat down on the chair, and began to read. Since the day he saved her from this brigand, she was curious about him. She knows he doesn't remember anyting about his past, but she's interested about his hobbies. In a way, she was hopping that something will head to a clue about who he was. But this book was just a history book about past strategies. Nothing that hook her in. So, she closed the book. Swinging on the chair, she was looking around. The amount of books she saw tells her he was a big reader.

One thing get her attention. Some papers between two books. She taked them, and looked at them. They were all plans. Plans about the road between the capitol and Regna Ferox, or about strategies. Some rough drafts for possible battle. He was really trying to put all he can do so the Shepherds will be safe. Lissa was chocked to know he was doing all this work for them. She was wondering when he started to do that. Since their encounter ? Since he joined the Shepherds ? She cannot tell.

Looking back at Robin, the princess wonders if he was somehow in debts about Chrom. Or maybe, it's just he wanted to work hard for the good of all ? In any case, Lissa was considering that he's doing more that he have to. She was grateful about him. She thinked he merit some gift for all this hard work. But what she can do ?

"Oh, I know !" A great idea popped in her head. She get the ink bottle that was there, open the strategy book at it first page, put the bottle on and began to draw a pic. Robin's face. "I'm sure he'll be happy when he'll saw that in his favorite book ! Hee hee !"

Even if her voice was lower to be sure to not wake up Robin while she was doodling thie pic, Lissa was enthusiastic about that. The pic was almost finished when Robin uttered a loud snore who make Lissa jumps. She looked back to him, shocked. "Don't afraid me like that !" she said, scolding him silently. But when she looked back to the book, she saw that the ink was spilled on the book. "Noooo ! Nonononononono !"

She panicked, take off the bottle and began to turn the page of the book. She was hoping that some pages are safe... but that wasn't the case. The book was ruined. She closed it, and laid her head on it, sad.

"He'll be furious for sure, now..."

Turning her head, she looked at Robin. She stands up, getting back the mantle in her arms and approachs him. She was about to nudge his shoulder when she stops herself. She was remembering this time in the garrison. The face he made back then. She wanted so bad to see it again, even closer. And so, she apologize in advance, and hold gently his nose.

"Nh... gnnkh... nnrrrrgh... ! BWARGH !" Robin open sudenly his eyes, and was struggling against an unknow foe. "Wha... ?! Risen ! Wolves ! Risen riding wolves ! They're all... Wait a moment..."

This outburst was too much for Lissa, who was then laughing out loud. Turning her back to Robin, she helped herself in putting an arm on the table, but she cannot stop laughing. It was more than expected for her. The expression he made was there, but all of that was just simply splendid for her. And really too much.

"Hee hee hee hee hee ! AAAAH ha ha ha ha ! 'BWARGH' ?! Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS ! Heeeee hee hee hee hee !

\- Lissa ! By Naga, I was fast asleep !" exploded Robin when he saw the princess.

"And dreaming of Risen and wolves, apparently ? Tee hee hee !"

Lissa was catching her breath, wiping the tears that come to her eyes. Then, she turns back to Robin.

"I'm sorry, I tried to resist... I really did ! But it was just too perfect !"

Robin stretched, but he was in a bad mood because of this prank.

"Who does such things ? Can't you wake me up in an ordinary way ? Is that really how your parents raised you ?!"

Robin was talking without thinking, but when he saw Lissa going from joy to sadness, he blamed himself. He know that her parents were dead. Tell that must have wounded her. He regretted what he was saying.

"Oh... Oh right... It wasn't... I mean...

\- Oh, don't worry about it... I know you didn't mean anything about it... And it was my fault to wake up you like that..."

The tactician looked at her and breath a little to calm himself. Maybe Lissa didn't mind those heartless words, but he did.

"Er... So... Why did you wake me up ?

\- Oh, right, er..."

Lissa was blushing a little. Giving him back her mantle wasn't a good reason to wake him up. She was doing that because of this blooper. She wasn't feeling well for leaving like that and let Robin wake up and see that his book was ruined. She prefered dealing with the consequences, this time.

"Well... I... wanted to give back your mantle. I'm sorry... You faced the cold because of me and my unpreparedness, and I... I never dared to talk about it to you... Oh, and I have one, now, don't worry !

\- Ah... thanks. Er... well, don't worry about that. It would be a lack of consideration if I was letting you be frozed like that."

His answer surprised Lissa, and then she felt this same warm feeling she felt that day, when he gave his mantle to her. She handed the cloth to Robin, who take it et put it on his bed. Then, he looked back to Lissa, but she was looking down, feeling a little shameful.

"And... I must appologize for one more thing...

\- Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment." said Robin with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, really ? Well... I... just wanted to doodling a pic of you in your book of battle strategies, and..." She push toward him the ruined book. Robin began to panicked et open it slowly. "I kinda spilled the ink and kinda... ruined the book, kinda... completely... Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto !

\- WHAT ?! That was a rare text !" shouted Robin, losing his temper. "I had just started to..." But he stopped himself, thinking back about what he did say. "Er... I mean... It's... It's fine... Accidents... happen..."

Lissa let a sigh of relieve, as it seems he wasn't mad at her. He look at the face of the tactician, who was in distress to know his book was ruined. The princess hesitates to leave, but doesn't seems to be able to after what happened. Maybe she just wanted to be sure he wasn't angry. But before that...

"H-Hey, Robin, how do you...

\- ...Yes ?"

Lissa wanted to ask about that face of his that he makes and she found funny, incredible... and kind of cute, thinking about it. It was like a rubber thing. But this question doesn't make any sense. He didn't probably know that, that that's probably a natural reaction, a face he made because of the emotion.

"Er... No, actually, it's nothing. Er... Robin... You're... not angry at me, are you ?"

Robin stopped panicking and looked at the princess. She seemed sad, in distress of some sort. And because of that, he was embarrassed, and began to blush a little.

"...No, I'm not. Accidents happen to everyone. And you seemed really sorry about that, so it's nothing. Don't worry." he answers, forgetting the waking up prank.

\- Oh, okay... Thank you... Er... I'll... see if someone needs help..."

She was feeling that the mood became akward, and so, she leaves with a last smile. Robin watched her go and after, let out a little sigh, looking back to his book. He looked at the first page, where the ink has began to spill. He was seeing the damages, and after a few seconds, notices something. A part of the doodling that the ink didn't recover. He was thinking it was a good pic, and that make him smile. Finally, she didn't had bad intent at all. Quite the opposite, in fact...

* * *

 **Author's note :** Yay, I did it ! I wasn't expecting to write the C-rank support this early, but knowing that the episode with Maribelle will show up fast, I know I'll have to do that early. Finally, the situation I've made was pretty good for it.

But I have to say one thing I've said in the french counterpart. There are some things I like more in the english version, and their support conversation is in this category. The passage at Regna Ferox when Chrom yelled at her sister concerning the dreamy Marth was the opposite. It was like verbal violence to me. So I changed many things. I hope you liked it that way.


	4. Chapter 4-1 - Rescue Operation

**Rescue Operation [1/2]**

After a week, the Shepherds was back to Ylisstol. During the road, they had to take a detour to save a village against brigands. A young boy called for help, and Chrom cannot leave that alone. And so, will the boy's help who was farm child, they drove away the vilans. The boy, called Donnel, joined the Shepherds after the victory and his request.

Back to the castle, Chrom inform her big sister and queen about the agreement with Regna Ferox. It was a really good news to her, and her brother was sure that with Regna Ferox's warriors, the kingdom will be safe from any threat. But a threat had already struck. So, they learned that Maribelle was taken in hostage by Plegia. The Shepherds did just return, but they had to leave the next morning.

* * *

Since the announcement of Maribelle being held ostage, Robin was working on the path to Plegia's border since hours. He was searching for the safest and the shortest road. And when he finished, it was already dark outside. He leaved the garrion, enjoying the fresh air of the night. He streched himself before hearing a distant sound. It was like someone's training right now. Considering this late time, he was thinking that was Sully who was there, and decided to see her. But, it wasn't her who was here. Robin was greatly surprised to see Lissa training, an wooden axe in hand, hitting the training dummy.

"Lissa ? What are you doing ?" asked the tactician. But this sudden arrival startled the princess.

"Oh, it's you, Robin ? Don't startled me like that !

\- Sorry, it wasn't on purpose... What are you doing with this axe ?

\- I'm training, isn't that obvious ?"

Robin raised a eyebrow. He know she was a cleric, a healer... but that's all. Since he knows she was a princess, he didn't let her do any dangerous job, even as an observer. So, seeing her with an axe, even if it was a wooden axe, surprised him.

"I didn't know you were training to use a weapon... Since when ?

\- Er... Today, why ?"

The answer he gets let him perplexed. But quickly, he formed a link with Maribelle's behaviors. So, he asked to be sure.

"Because of what happen to Maribelle ?

\- Why, yes. She's my best friend, I'm not going to do nothing. I'll save her, even if my stupid brother tell me that training is useless ! He'll see, I'm going to be strong enough to save her !"

So, that was what he feared. But she already had Chrom's refusal about that. Well, that doesn't seem to stop her. Well, Robin understand what she want to do, but...

"I understand your motivations, but why do you choose the axe ?

\- To show everyone that I am NOT delicate ! And... beside Vaike and Frederick, we don't have any other axe user, so I was thinking that can help..."

The answer she tell makes the tactician smile. Hearing others telling she's delicate seems a big subject for her... But he can tell that others are not wrong. Since the time in his tent, he knowed that she have a delicate part. But he didn't tell anything about that, because he know too that she doesn't like to be treated like that. And the second explanation was a good point. Shepherds' axe users can be count on on hand, after all.

"I understand that, Lissa, but... no one can know how to correctly use a weapon in two days. We have a long road to do, and so, training will be difficult. Most of all, wooden axes are lighter than real ones. Using one will be too difficult for you.

\- Okay, so teach me about using a tome, Robin !" she tell, dropping the axe.

"Er... that's the same, Lissa... Tomes are weapons, after all. They are different, but not enough to be mastered in a lesser time."

The answers that Robin gave did not please the princess, and her face made it clear. She was apparently ready to give her all to save her friend. And now, she's about to sulk.

"And we may not have to fight, Lissa. Keep your energy for the road."

It was an other voice that came out from the shadows. The Shepherd's leader follow it.

"Chrom...

\- Big brother ! Maybe we may not, but maybe we may ! And I don't agree to be left behind this time ! Maribelle's my friend, I'll save her too !

\- Know your place, Lissa ! You're not alone, you know ! Learn to rely on others !

\- I agree with Chrom, Lissa. Believe me, we'll need you behind if necessary.

\- Argh ! You're the worst, you two !"

If Lissa was about to sulk before, she is now. She sat on the closer bench, crossing her arms, glaring to them. Chrom and Robin looked at each other. They knowed that bring reason to Lissa will be difficult. But Robin had a plan who came in mind.

"Lissa, what I wanted to say, it's because you're an essential part of the Shepherds. You're a healer, and that role is a big deal. Bringing you in the fronts lines means putting you and the Shepherds in danger. I'm not against your idea to learn to use a weapon. It's the opposite, in fact. It can be a great help. Training yourself is a great idea. But in two days, you'll not be ready. I don't want to put you in danger when you're not sufficiently ready."

Lissa glared to the tactician many seconds after his speech. But finally, she shighed and stand up. When he was putting it that way, she can't disagree with him. After all, he was encouraging her, and telling her she was someone important in a battle.

"...Okay..." she finally said, snorting still a bit despite everything.

Robin looked at Chrom, who was thankful to him to have succeeded to bring reason to his sister. But the former didn't need to be thanked about that. In his mind, he was telling the truth. Lissa was the only healer of the group actually, and because of that, was an important one, with the job to heal the wounded. Yet, only Vaike required such a treat, but it could change in the futur. Shepherd's other healer was Maribelle, but she did not accept to be involved in any kind of mission yet. And about Lissa's desire to learn to use a weapon, that mean she'll have the possibility to take a step forward the front lines and have someone to keep an eye on her safety. All of that was a plus.

* * *

After their conversation, they returned to the castle. On the road, they met Ricken, the Shepherds' other mage. Ricken wanted too to participate to Maribelle's rescue, but Chrom didn't agree. For him, Ricken was too young, and he prefered that he stay here to protect the garrison. And then, the leader go without letting the boy prottesting. His friend and his sister followed him. Robin looked back to the boy.

"Too young ? How old is he ?" he asked to Chrom, thinking that Ricken must be around the same age as Lissa.

"He's..." thinked Lissa, who answered instead of her brother. "He's a little younger than me, if I remember well. He's almost fifteen, right ?" Chrom nodded.

"So, you're fifteen as well, Lissa ?

\- Hey ! Asking a girl's age is a no-no, you know ?"

Lissa reacted in confronting Robin, stopping him by putting her in front of him. But after a few seconds, she giggled and smiled.

"But, yes, I'm fifteen. Chrom's nineteen, almost twenty. At the end of the month." she said. "What about you, Robin ? How old are you ?"

The princess' question put Robin in a deep thinking. He was searching in the darkness that covers his memories, but he didn't find anything.

"Er... I think I'm around the same as Chrom, but... I can't say for sure...

\- Oh, right..."

Lissa's sad about him. His amnesia was at a point he cannot even remember his age nor his birthday. Chrom was worrying too, asking himself what happened that Robin lose all his memories. Facing the sad expression of his friends, Robin was uneasy, and cratched his head. Looking away, he was hopping for a new conversation. He cannot stand see them sad about him, because he wasn't worrying about that. Yes, he lose his memories at one point, but the life he have actually was really pleasant.

"Oh, I know !" suddenly declared Lissa. "We'll say you're nineteen, and your birthday is the day we found you, the 19th April.

\- That sounds like a great idea, I agree with Lissa." nodded Chrom. "What do you think about that, Robin ?"

Robin freezed in shock. He looked at them with a surprised expression. But then, he felt happy. Incredibly happy. This idea was really pleasant. No matter what happened in his past, his new life began when he met them. And now, he had on his face the biggest smile he never had.

"Yes, I love this idea ! Thank you so much, Chrom, Lissa !"

Chrom nodded again, smiling, happy to see his friend that way. About Lissa, she felt like her heart skipped a beat. Turning her back to Robin, she hid her blushing face. She was taken by surprise by the happy face he made... and that touched her more than she expected.

* * *

 **Author's notes :** Okay, first point ! The fic passed from K+ to T. The second part of the chapter will contain real combat, I think it's better that way.

I cut the chapter in two because the second part is WAY longer. I think it's better to cut, so the ones who read little by little can still do. Either way, the second part will come this night.

Other point, chronology. I take the 19th April as starting date if the fic because Awakening was released a 19th April in both Japan and Europe. Starting from this point, returning back to Ylisstol lasted two days, one day there, three days to Regna Ferox border, three more to go to the Khans, two there, and seven for returning to the capitol. So, the daytime of this chapter is May 5th. Second part will be the 8th. That's some good chronolgy points, for you and for me. Like a personal note I share.

Well, that's all I had to say ! See you soon !


	5. Chapter 4-2 - Rescue Operation

**Rescue Operation [2/2]**

After two days of march, the Shepherds and the Exalt arrived to the border between Plegia and Ylisse. The travel was slowed because of the escort of the Exalt. But Robin had make a perfect job in preparing the the route and some redirections just in case. They didn't encounter any enemi on the road, hopefuly. There was just a dark shadow following them time to time. Chrom didn't know if it was a Plegia spy or someone else, but he gave no order, since Robin and him agreed on the fact they don't have the time to chase a shadow.

Gangrel and his men were already there, waiting for them. Robin saw him at the top of a cliff, overhanging them. Looking at some strategic point he saw when planing, he saw that Plegian soldiers were already at theses points. *Preparing all eventuality, are you ?* thinked Robin. Alongside Gangrel was an unknow woman.

"What's this ? The exalt herself, in all her radiance ? I fear I must shield my eyes !"

Gangrel began to speak when he saw Emmeryn, before laughing. He just met him, but Robin already didn't like the character.

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortane incident between us." said the Exalt, letting aside the salutation of the king.

"The truth ? I can give you the truth." answered the unknow woman, presenting herself as Aversa after the Exalt asked to.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed ?

\- Who ? ...Oh, yes, that little blond brat."

Gangrel rasied his hand, and from a higher cliff appaear Maribelle and a man holding her.

"Maribelle !" shouted Lissa, trying to go to her, but holding back by Robin who had taken her hand, and saying silently to wait.

"Lissa ? Darling, is that you ?" answered her friend, surprised but happy to know her best friend here.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home." explained Aversa with a calm voice.

"LIES ! You speak nothing but lies, hag !" said the young noble, infuriated. "Did they not teach the true meaning of the word 'truth' in wreteched-crone school ?!

\- ...You see ? No matters at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged.

\- Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy ? My goodness ! It would take an act of considerable good faith to repair our relations." add the king, insisting on the word 'considerable'.

"I have done nothing wrong ! It is they who should confess ! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village ! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border !

\- Baaah, if harm had be done to a village, he must be some bandits. I've heard Ylisse got some bandit problem lately. But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

Gangrel raised his arm again, and Maribelle was brought back, out of sight of the Shepherds. The Exalt believed in Maribelle and in her words, She looked back to the Mad King.

"King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages.

\- Without so much as an apology ? Why should I even bother with parley ? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." Gangrel was smiling.

Chrom began to being infuriated too, and insult Gangrel as a black-hearted devil. The latter asked simply that the Exalt control her dog.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade ? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

Emmeryn was surprised to know that the Mad King wanted the royal treasure of Ylisse. Gangrel confessed he know its legend and that he was lusting for it sine years. But when the Exalt said that it served just to protect the world in dire times, and asked if he had a more noble goal, the king answers that he simply wants a grisly end for all Ylissean, after what happened to Plegians because of the crusade of the late king of Ylisse. Emmeryn know that and did not deny it, but said that Ylisse had become now a kingdom of peace. Not holding himself anymore, Gangrel stopped the negociations and declare he'll get the Emblem, even if he had to kill her. And so, Chrom stopped some Plegia's men trying to hurt the Exalt. The war was declared. Aversa and Gangrel retire themselves, and their mens had the job to kill the Shepherds.

* * *

The queen's guard take her in safety, and in the same time, the Shepherds advanced. Chrom was ready to fight, but Robin asked him to hold himself a little more. He took his thunder tome and released a discharge in the air. He ignored the question of his leader, and turn himself to Sumia.

"I need a good look to the battlefield. I'll say my orders after that. Sumia, can I ride with you ?

\- Y-Yes !"

Robin ride Sumia's pegasus behind the rider, putting his tome in is robe, and put on his hood to protect him from the sun and the wind. He hold to Sumia, who began to rise in the air with her pegasus. High enough, the tactician take another tome, a wind tome, to use its power against possible archers' attacks... but no arrow are seen, to his surprise. Then, he looked at the ground, memorising it, and searching Maribelle with his eyes. And he finally found it... on a horse, riding with someone holding a hat... Ricken's hat. Sumia found it too.

"Isn't that Ricken ?

\- …The plan is a great success." answers Robin, talking to himself.

* * *

 **Day before departure**

It was dark, the night has fallen since long. Ricken was walking inside the castle with light steps. He could not sleep. Maribelle's capture putted him in anger. More of that, Chrom didn't accept his participation. So, after thinking, he had decide to talk about that with Robin. Heading toward the tactician's chamber, he knock lightly on the door and enter without waiting. It was dark, but he can see correctly enough. Robin was sleeping, so he decide to nudge his shoulder.

"Robin, wake up please...

\- Hnnngh... Wake me later, Lissa, please... Zzzzz...

\- Robin, it's Ricken... I wanted to talk to you... Sorry for the inconveniance."

Even if he was almost ready to sleep again, Robin opened his eyes slowly. He was wondering what time it was. But someone was asking him. He yawned and, half-sleeping, switched on the light from his bedside lamp.

"...Ricken... ? What do you want... ?

\- Er... I'd like to join the party to save Maribelle.

\- ...Chrom refused, didn't he ? I don't have the autority to take such decisions...

\- I know that, but... You're a tactician, right ? One more pawn can make a difference, right ?"

Putting aside his sleepiness, he looked at the boy, who was determined to participate to the mission. That remembered him about Lissa and her determination to use a weapon. He sat up on his bed, thinking the most he can. Overriding Chrom's order was not a solution. He cannot take a decision like that. Unless... looking at the wall, he suported his chin with his hand. He got an idea... that can work.

"I have a idea, but... In this case, you have to promise me that you'll be following every orders I made, and that you'll not putting you in danger, running away is it's too dangerous.

\- So you agree that I can go with you ? Thanks a lot, Robin !

\- Hold... You're not coming with us... not officially. Can you ride a horse ?

\- I can.

\- So, you'll take one, and you'll following us from afar. Before we arrived to the border, I'll tell you the plan. But if I say you have to return to the castle, you'll do that, understood ?

\- Okay, I promise.

\- Good. By the way, Ricken, what element do you master in magic ?

\- Winds' one, sir.

\- …Can I borrow one of your tomes before the departure ?

\- Of course !"

From this point, Robin was applying a secondary tactic, a strategy well know. To deceive your opponents, you have to deceive your allies, too. Of course, he will not letting the boy putting himself in danger if it's too dangerous. But if he can use one time to slip in and save Maribelle if the situation worsened, then it'll be a perfect gamble.

So, the next day, Ricken followed Robin's instructions and followed the group from a distance. Far enough so he can still see them, and far enough that he can't be seen so easily. Each night, Robin, followed by Lon'qu, claiming doing a patrol, was leaving to see him, giving him some food. Lon'qu didn't said anything about that to anyone, knowing it was a plan from Robin.

The last night before their arrival, Robin told Ricken the plan. A plan he made after hours of planning, considering the geography of the border, so the mage can attack from behind. He set up too the signal : a little discharge of thunder.

And the D-day, Ricken hid himself and his horse in the mountains. He was waiting for the signal. Gangrel was waiting only for the Shepherds, and none of them were showing anything suspicious. Thanks to that, he was close enough, and wasn't noticed by anyone. And when he saw the discharge of thunder, he rided his horse and launched his mount, taking Gangrel's men backwards, hitting the ones on his road with his magic. He was dead serious about rescuing Maribelle, and saw, when the two groups were arguing, where was Maribelle. And so, he was at the good place fast enough, taking by surprise Maribelle, Aversa and the vilains who was holding the young noble. Ricken used his wind magic to hit the brigand and cut the ropes who tied the young woman's hand. And before Aversa can do one thing, he hit her too.

"Nngh ! Wind magic ?!

\- Maribelle, come here !

\- Yes !"

Ricken stepped back, letting the reins to Maribelle since he know she was a better rider than him. Without waiting, they went back to the Shepherds.

* * *

The plan was working in wonders. Robin was really satisfied about that, but it wasn't the end. Most of Plegia's men are in the way yet. Sumia noticed on threat incoming : not an archer, but a wyvern rider. Informing her passager, she did a maneuver to dodge the wyvern's attack. Seeing that, Chrom asked to Virion to shot down the enemy. But the latter cannot do so, and explained that he risks to shot Sumia. Their leader growled, uneasy about his two friends who were up there. But Sumia did a wonderful work to dodge her enemy's attacks. A slower movement let Robin have a pannel to attack. Using the power of Ricken's tome, he shot down the wyvern and his rider, killing the latter for sure because of the height. Then, they went back to the ground, on Robin request.

Back on the firm ground, Robin explained that Maribelle was saved by Ricken, but they still needed support. Then, he gives his orders.

"Sumia, bring Chrom to Maribelle, and do your best to escort and defend them ! Virion, with Stahl ! Miriel, with Sully ! Charged on the B road I showed you yesterday and regroup with them. Vaike, Kellam... Wait, Kellam, are you here ?

\- Yes, over here !

\- Oh, right... Er... So, Vaike, Kellam, Donnel, you follow at feet. Kellam, I let you protect Donnel if needed !

\- Right !

\- When you will all be regrouped, follow Chrom's order."

His orders finished, all the appointed members performes their job. The only ones left are Lon'zu, Lissa, Frederick and Robin. The latter explained that they'll take out the troups on the west side. He swapped his tomes and then, they charged together. Robin and Lon'qu were on the front, Lissa behind and Frederick was scounting and protecting from the sides, knowing he have to protect the princess if needed.

Plegia's soldier arrived in large groups. Without stopping his course, Robin was charging some thunder magic in his hand. And when the spell was ready, he stopped and unleashed it.

"Thoron !"

The thunder magic pierced many enemys who wasn't expecting an attack this powerful. Lon'qu followed the attack, hitting and killing numerous foes at his range, one by one. That let Lissa impressed by their strength. She saw them many times these two last days, and even if the time was short, they already had a good coordination. Frederick was clearing the path, putting down all men who passed the duo. Plegia got some reinforcement, but that didn't stop them. But they wasn't expecting that a dark mage hid himself in the shadows, and then trying to take down Lon'qu by behind. Frederick didn't think and blocked the most of the spell, but was hit nonetheless. His mount fell over, and the rider go down as well, more dizzy than hurt. Lissa joined him and examined him to be sure he's okay. The dark mage didn't had the time to strike twice : Lon'qu was already on him, piercing his heart with his blade.

* * *

After some times, Robin's party was over with these part of Gangrel's troups. But a brigand, alive and hiding alongside other corpses, got up and tried to kill Lissa. Hearing then looking at him, Lissa dodged the attack by throwing herself to the ground with a good reflex. Next to her was Frederick's axe, and she took it, turned around, and blocked the second attack from the brigand. Finally, this latter was down thanks to another thunder spell from Robin, hitting the vilains in his stomach.

"Thanks for saving me again, Robin.

\- Nevermind. You impressed me, tho. Throwing yourself like that and parrying was really... Well, you did great ! I thinked you'll be frozen in fear or somewhat else.

\- Hey, I'm not a helpless girl ! I'm a Shepherd too, that was nothing to me !

\- He he... I suppose you are. It's a great start for you, who wanted to fight so badly.

\- Yes, I agree with Robin. I owe you for your protection, milady." added a standing up Frederick.

"Oh, Frederick ! Are you all right ?

\- I wasn't hurt, but the fall was hard, that's all. Please excuse me, but I have to check if my horse is unhurt." Then he left after a nod to the princess, letting her know his gratitude this way.

They regrouped with Chrom and the others later. They all succeeded in their tasks, and routed Gangrel's soldiers. The fight was finished, Maribelle was saved, so it was a total victory for the Shepherds. Lissa jumped in Maribelle's arms, happy to see her safe and unhurt.

"Maribelle ! Are you hurt ?

\- Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling.

\- I'm glad you're safe." said Robin, who was next to them at this moment.

"Who... ? Oh, it's you.

\- Yes, I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same." Robin had a tense smile because of Maribelle's cold tone. Mais she thrown away the idea with her hand.

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and... Wait. Am I really justifying myself to a commoner ?" The young noble cleared her throat. "Yes, well, I do...apologize for being curt. And... And... And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!"

Robin was lost against all the emotions that she showed in the same time, but when he saw she turn herself to Lissa, he know he had to leave. He returned to Chrom, who was apologizing to Emmeryn. But the Exalt forgive him, saying that King Gangrel was at fault, and that he was just protection her. Then, seeing Robin, she turned in front of him.

"You have my thanks for saving Maribelle, Robin. Your help is precious, like always.

\- Your Majesty... That's only my duty !" he answered with great respect.

"About that, Robin...

\- I'm so sorry, Chrom. You can be mad against me... I'm the one who gave Ricken orders...

\- No, I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm grateful. You succeeded in your plan, and saved Maribelle. Without your initiative, we may have been too late to save her. And you know... You'll always have my trust. I just wished you'd speak about that to me...

\- That's... part of the plan, actually. Not knowing anything put you in a normal act, and didn't let Gangrel any suspicion. Not that I don't trust you, Chrom ! But I thinked that was for the best.

\- Ah ah, I understand... I think I misjudged Ricken too. He's young, but he has potential...

\- Don't explain anything, Chrom, I understand."

The two friends smiled at each other, knowing that they succeeded to get a total victory for today. But for now, they had to return to Ylisstol. The war was declared, so they had to prepare, now.

* * *

Later in the day, the Shepherds mounted a camp for the night. Lissa was searching Maribelle, but since she didn't find her around, she supposed she was in her tent, and headed there.

"Maribelle, are you here ? ...Oh !"

Maribelle was indeed there, but there was a guest too : Ricken. The two of them were drinking tea.

"Lissa, darling, come in ! I just offered a cup of tea to Ricken, for showing my gratitude about my rescue." Maribelle pointed a chair so her friend can sit down.

"Oh, right ! That's true... Thanks for that, Ricken, I owe you one !

\- Don't thank me... I was just happy to help. And you should thank Robin too. It's because of him that I could come and do my job.

\- ...Wait, he did ?"

Lissa freezed. He didn't think back to that, and was sure Ricken acted on his own. But everything have now a sense. He trusted Ricken, permit him to get around the enemy and save Maribelle. Chrom disagreed about Ricken's participation, after all... So... Everything was part of Robin's plan...

"It's true he did play a role in my rescue, but you are the one who defeated these... disgusting... types... who were holding me in hostage. If one must be thanked most of all, it's you, Ricken.

\- You're flattering me, Maribelle" said the young mage, blushing a little.

"Well, how about a cup of tea, Lissa dear ? ...Lissa ?"

The young noble was looking back to her best friend, but she was not here anymore, and that shocked her. The princess was already running to Robin's tent. There, she enter without warning. The tactician was resting, lying in his bed, reading. But when he saw Lissa, breathless, he stands up, closing his books, worrying.

"Lissa, are you okay ?"

He took a few steps towards Lissa, who was doing the same toward him. She was silent, and then, without warning, hugged him.

"Wh... L-Lissa !?

\- ...Thank you..."

The princess have plunged her head against his chest. She didn't think when she did all of that. She was so thankful to him that she cannot helped herself. Her thank was muffled. Robin had his arms raised, and under the chock about what is happening right now.

"Er... Well... You're... welcome... ? But why... ?

\- Ricken spilled everything." she answered with the same muffled voice. "You did everything you can... to save Maribelle... And for that... Thank you so much..."

The tactician was getting himself together slowly, and began to understand. After all, Maribelle was someone important for Lissa, so she was so happy... that she hugged him ? No, wait, that's too exagerate. *Again her delicate side, I guess...* he thinked.

"I-I see... You're welcome, Lissa, but... Er... Can you... let me go ?"

Robin panicked to know himself in a girl's arm, in Lissa's arm more that that. He knowed Chrom enough to know he's putting himself in danger if he saw him like that. Hopefully, Lissa's began to get herself together too, and let him go... but her face was bright red. An akward silence followed.

"Er... Sorry..." she finally said.

"No harm was done... I suppose that it was a lot of pressure." Lissa nodded in answer, but in her head, she wondered why she did that.

"Er... I...I'll go back to my tent... and get some sleep ! I think... it'll help... Hee hee..." said the princess, moving backward, smiling a little, but always completely embarrased.

"Yes... I think everyone need a good night of sleep. Good night, Lissa.

\- Y-Yes... Good night, Robin..."

Lissa left the tent, trying to realise what she did. Slowly, she returned to her own tent, and there, eh throw herself in her bed, pushcing her head in the cushion.

"Why did I do thaaaaat !?" she yelled, the caushion suppressing a big part of the scream.

Even her was shocked by her own action. Was it really because of the pressure, because of the battle she fought ? She feeled her heart beating fast, and it was almost aching. She was trying to put herself together, but her mind was always diverging towards him. Towards Robin. After a moment, she knew something was wrong with her. *That... can't be love, can it ?* she asked to herself in her head.

"It's completely different from what I felt for Frederick..." she answers out loud.

Time passed, and Lissa, who was trying to calm herself since then, finished to sink in a sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note :** Yep, almost 3.8k, like the french one. I have to say, this fic... is so good, even for me who write it. Er... I hope you like it too ! But I can't write about it tomorrow ! Noooo ! *snif*

*Ahem* Well, that's five chapter and one paralogue that's done. About the game. I cannot diverge actually, but with the war, I'll have MOOOOORE time to write things between the game's chapters. Yes, a war can't be win in a month.

But that'll be perfect to place some of the supports between characters. I have already one that are not about Lissa or Robin. You saw it, didn't you ?

Well, I think that's all I have to say... Oh, yes, someone tells me that Lissa found Robin when tripping over his body. Said the official manga. That was unknow to me at that time, but having some... uniqueness... is a good point to interest the readers. All fic need some.

Well, that's that ! I hope my english still good enough and that I'm not doing much errors. To the next time !


	6. Chapter 5 - Chaos

**Chaos**

The Shepherds were back to Ylisstol, and there, the first war meeting was hold. Its objective ? Knowing the best option in preparing this war against Plegia. During this time, the rest of the Shepherds were getting dinner... except Lissa. The latter were in the park, lying down and seeing the stars. Right beside her was a bag of sweets that she got before coming here, and that she was eating to calm down her hunger. She wasn't eating lots these two last days... because she wasn't ready to face either Maribelle or Robin yet, and so, skipped most of the meals.

"Lissa ? Thank Naga, I found you."

A voice called to her. A voice from one of the Shepherds. Not Maribelle's, nor Robin's, but a voice she know quite well.

"Stahl ? Were you looking to me ?" she asked, getting her upper body up.

"I was, but I wasn't the only one looking for you. Maribelle was too. She asked me to say that she waited to you in her chamber. She was inviting you to take a cup of tea."

Hearing this, Lissa looked down, at the ground. She knowed why her friend wanted to see her. To discuss about the past two days. But she wasn't ready yet to do so. If she was telling her her feelings, she'll say that Robin isn't suited to her, or something like that.

"But putting Maribelle aside, I was worrying too. You ate little, and it was easy to see that you had some problems... That concern someone in particular, maybe ?" The question made Lissa's cheeks being red.

"H-H-How did you guessed that ?

\- Well, I have some ability to... being good at reading people, I guess... Not much a great ability, but at least I got one !

\- Oh...

\- So... Can I help you ?"

Stahl didn't like the mood there was because of the princess' behaviors. Peoples were getting worried and because of that, he needed to try to settle down the things. Lissa looked at him a little.

"Can you keep a secret ?

\- Of course ! You can trust me."

Lissa smiled. Maybe it'll be more bearable if she tell someone. Maybe she'll feel better after. She taked a good breath, than, blushing, she confessed...

"Well... To be honest... I think... I'm in love with Robin..."

So it was a story about her heart. The swordman was suspecting it, but prefered to kept it for him in case he was mistaken. And that can be quite the subject. He decided to sat down the ground, next to the princess, and was waiting in case she wanted to tell more. But she had already said all that she wanted to. So, he spoke.

"Does that annoys you ?

\- N-No ! He's a good guy, someone kind, and he saved me twice already... and he planned Maribelle's rescue ! He's amazing, and he give everything for the Shepherds ! And he's taking good care of everyone.

\- So, what's the matter... ?"

Stahl was insisting, and that make Lissa blushed, still embarrased from her own action.

"I... I..." She was hesitating, and got some difficulty to say the rest. Finally, she taked a good breath, then said in one breath : "Ihuggedhim..."

Stahl was waiting for a more embarrasing confession, but it was not that bad, in fact.

"That means you're worried about what Robin thinked about it ?

\- Er... Well... You can put it that way, yes...

\- Don't worry about that, then. I don't think it bothered him. From what I have seen, he was more worrying about you that anything else."

Stahl was saying that to calm the princess, but that did the opposite effect, and Lissa blushed even more. She tried to hide that, looking away, and eating a candy, trying to calm down by herself.

"Are these sweets ? Can I have some ?

\- Oh... Of course, Stahl. Help yourself !"

Lissa pushed the bag next to the swordman, who wasn't waiting to take one already. That maked Lissa laugh.

"Always having a room to eat, are you, Stahl ?

\- That's... not quite right. It's just greed."

His words made the princess laugh. If the swordman was always trying to calm the princess, it finally succeeded. He took a second candy before getting up.

"We should come back to the castle, don't you think ? It's getting darker and fresher.

\- ...Yeah, you're right."

She got up too, taking her bags with her, and they return to the castle. Stahl promised to keep the secret safe, and said he'll explain just that the last battle just stirred her. Lissa agreed with the proposition, and thanked him. And when they were not far from the castle, Chrom and Robin were already there.

"Oh, meeting's over ?" asked Lissa. The two men nodded in unison.

"Oh, Robin... about what you said... You were right. The battle affected her. But she's alright, now, I think. I just talked about it with her.

\- Ah, that's a relief." Robin sighed, a worry less.

"If that's much of a deal, Lissa, you should..." began Chrom, but Lissa stopped him immediately.

"No, I'll fight ! It's just... Well, all that happened this time... Seeing Maribelle held in hostage... believing that I'll loose her... then Ricken's rescue... I really had lots in my head..."

Robin nodded, understanding that it was a emotional rollercoaster back there, mostly for Lissa. Chrom's wasn't trying to stop her anymore. Lissa was looking to the tactician, a little sorry for the lie, and in the same time angry that he believed that.

"So, what's the plan ?" asked the princess.

"We will march next morning to Regna Ferox to ask reinforcement.

\- Wait, what ? Tomorrow morning ? Oh gosh, I have to do something real quick !"

The sudden departure wasn't in her planning, so the princess runned to her chamber, leaving her sweets bad to Chrom, asking him to keep it for the moment. Stahl excused himself and leaved too. Again alone together, there was a silent moment, during which Chrom put in one of his pocket Lissa's bag. Then, he looked at the moon, and sighed a little, thinking back to the past. When Robin asked if there was a problem, he explained that King Gangrel did say some truth in his words. He spoke to him about fifteen years old events, the effect of the last king's crusade... and Emmeryn's burden after that.

"But some men are still blind by hatred, like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him... So perhaps I must be death's agent... Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to.

\- Well spoken, sir."

From the shadows appear Marth, the mysterious swordman who is holding another Falchion. He greeted the prince, who asked him how he did get here. The mysterious man talked about a cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove. If Robin doesn't know he talked about, that wasn't the case for Chrom, and explained with a little embarrassement that he bashed the place during a training. He worried about that it was well know, but Marth promised that the secret is safe. The mysterious one just came to warned them about a danger that was getting closer to the Exalt. He explained that he saw the futur, and prouved it in eleminating an assassin who was hiding and tried to hurt Chrom. But he didn't expected another one, and slipped on the death's blade. Luckily, he wasn't it by the assassin, but his mask breaked, revealing her face and that he was a she. Chrom, who were on the look-out since Marth pulled her sword, killed the enemy. Then he was shocked to know he was a she... but an explosion cut the discussion and they went back to the castle. The threat was already there...

* * *

The explosion bringed all the Shepherds together, and Chrom was saying that they have to protect Emmeryn. Robin gave to them one place to defend by pair, and said that they can leave their post if that's in absolute necessary. Knowing that Marth was protecting the Exalt, he set up a little advancing force, composed of Chrom, Vaike, Lon'qu and himself, supported by Lissa for the healing. And they got another ally to protect the queen with the sudden arrival of a strange woman named Panne.

During the battle, the Shepherds were repelling the invaders, and according to the plan, they set themselves like expected. During this time, Chrom had seen a shadow trying to slip, alone. He approched the shadow, threatening it.

"Drop your weapon, or die where you stand !" he warned.

"Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone." answered the orange-haired guy. He explained that he joined the invading forces just to 'make a living', and presented himself as a simple thief. "This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

Then, he tried to leave, but Chrom had another idea in his head. If he wasn't a foe, so he can help them, with his force or his informations. So he'll show his 'good' will intent. The thief agreed... if Chrom was capable of sweeting the deal. Ready to paid him for that, he tried to get his purse, who was under Lissa's sweet bag. But during that, he dropped this latter bag. The thief took it, wanted to give it back, but asked beforehand about what's in it. And when the prince talked that there was candies, he got a spark in his eyes... and accepted the deal. This turn of event was unexpected, but that helped Chrom. He was a little surprised, but he trusted this man called Gaius who agreed to protect the Exalt for candies – and a little more gold too – and then regroup with the offensive group.

* * *

This little group keeped on progressing, and eventually, Vaike and Lon'qu succeeded to create an opening for Chrom and Robin, to face the assassins' leader. This latter was marching calmly, but his face showed that he was contraried that his plans went wrong.

"Surrender yourself !" ordered Chrom. But the man's looking at Robin, not paying attention to the prince.

"Well, well... fate decided to gave me some gift, after all ! Look who's here..." laughed the dark mage.

"...Do you know me ?

\- Oh, yes, I know you. Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth !

\- ...No, there's no way I'll do that."

Submitting to an assassin ? He cannot do that. Even if his head began to ached, he have to face this man.

"So this is it ? I'm not letting you the choice. I'll take you with me, even if you don't want to.

\- I'll not... Ggh... joined some assassins... And I'll... stopped you... ! Argh ! M-My head... !"

Robin was stuborn, or so the vilain thinked, so he decided that he'll take him by force. So, he used his magic to knock him down. Weakened by his headache, the tactician did not have time to react, and took the hit. He fell to the ground, knocked out. Chrom, who was worrying about his friend, didn't had the time to save him. So, after that, he looked at the man with eyes full of anger.

"There will be no quarter to you...

\- Hmph... Take your toys and go play outside, little prince. You friend and I have some things to do..."

The dark mage took one step towards Robin, but Chrom was lauching his attack. The man blocked his sword with his magic and sent him away. For Chrom, it was like his sword was grabbed by some invisible hand. He tried to get away, but was finally send backwards with his sword, and rolled in the ground. Not paying attention anymore to the prince, the dark mage advanced to the tactician. Another voice stopped him.

"I'll not letting Robin to you !"

It was Lissa, wo had seen the scene and came closer from another side. At her hand was a small axe, borrowed from Vaike. Without waiting, she send the axe to the man, who blocked it and send it away.

"Weak. You're too weak, little girl, to protect him, so let the adults between them."

He laughed, but stopped himself right away. He felt like an immediate danger coming to him. The danger was Lon'qu, quick and silent as the wind. He used Lissa's diversion and approached in a few steps, landing a hit that was barely blocked by his foe's magic.

"Ggh... How !?"

The dark mage cannot repelled him like he did with the prince. The man's sword was cold and full of determination. Chrom, who was standing up and getting himself together, used the diversion to strike at the dark mage's heart.

"No... ! This is... all wrong ! How could you... know... the plan..." he said, agonising, and then he finally collapsed, dead. Few minutes after, the battle was ending, the invaders were repelled. But Lissa was looking at Robin, trying to heal him.

"Robin ! Robin, please, open your eyes !"

She was almost crying. She did all she can, but the tactician wasn't regainning consciousness. Chrom came next to them, hopping that his friend was alive.

* * *

 _Robin and Chrom were fighting the black mage. This latter was powerful, fighting them two in equal. But eventually, the Shepherds had the upper hand, and Robin killed him with his Thoron. The black mage collapsed from the wound. Chrom was turning to Robin, happy that they have won, but the dark mage used his – apparent – last force to send a big ball of black magic. Robin pushed his friend, taking the hit for him._

 _Chrom helped his friend to stand up, and was celebrating the victory. But Robin felt himself strange. It was like he wasn't controling his own corpse... and was controling it at the same time. Worried, Chrom was asking if he was alright, but before finishing his sentence, he took a hit : Robin skewered him with a thunder spell. The feeling left, and Robin was looking at his own hands, then at Chrom's agony, and panicked. But the latter told him that wasn't his fault, and asked him to leave the place... and died. Then, a laugh was echoing..._

* * *

"Chrom !"

Robin sat up. This nightmare was awful. He was trying to caught his breath, and looked around. He was in his chamber, the one Chrom's gave to him during his first time in the castle. It was day time and the sunlight was burning his eyes. He looked around again, and see a yellow silhouette lying on his desk, sleeping. But not anymore : it seems that she was waking up because of his shout. She streched her herself and rubbed her eyes. Then, she looked at the bed, where Robin was watching her during all this time.

"Robin ! You're awake !"

Her heart was jumping in her chest with joy. She standed up and moved next to Robin. She was smiling, but Robin noticed that her eyes were wet and red.

"I just woke up... Tell me... since when I'm asleep ?

\- Since two days, you... you idiot ! I was so scared that you'd never woke up !"

A tear dropped on her cheek. Robin was touched by how she was worried for him. And Lissa was resisting to hug him again, overjoyed that he was finally awake. But the moment was wasted by Robin's stomach's groan. Which made Lissa laugh.

"Don't move, I'll bring to you a huuuuge meal right now !"

Without waiting anymore, she left the room, running to the kitchens, and announced to Chrom, who passed by, that Robin's awake. The prince proceeded to the tactician's room.

"I see you're finally awake. I'm glad to see you safe and sound, my friend." he greeted with a smile. But Robin wasn't expecting him here.

"Chrom ? I thinked you were already at Regna Ferox for the reinforcement request !

\- We pushed the departure until you wake up.

\- You shouldn't have ! You should have went there without me !

\- Of course not. And I'm not the only one to say that. Everyone did. And the castle will be empty soon. We'll take Emm' with us. We can't let her alone, without the Shepherds' protection. She'll be in great danger.

\- ...Okay... Yes, I see... That's the best plan with have right now... Oh, about that dark mage ?" Robin was worrying, but didn't want to talk about his nightmare.

"He's dead. We defeated him. But I'm surprised that he seemed to know you.

\- ...But I remember nothing of him... Well, I would like to know what he knew about me, but...

\- Yeah, he was too dangerous to be left alive. And... your past is your past, but now your life is with us, right ?

\- Yes... Yes, it is, Chrom.

\- But you gave us a hell of a scare. We feared the worst, that you would not wake up. Well, I think we have to thank Lissa. She stayed by your side, taking care of you.

\- ...She did what ?"

He looked at Chrom with big eyes. He wasn't expecting that... but that was logic. After all, she was there when he woke up. She was even holding her tears. Thinking about that... Robin felt that his heart skipped a beat...

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Okay, you know what ? Nevermind. I completely forgot that all these chapters was following themselves this quickly. You can expect that the B-rank and the A-rank conversations will be here soon. I have an idea about how to do this, and the A-rank will likely have HUGE alterations. I have time to think about it.

I have mixed one thing from a latter chapter (ine the game) and add it in this one... I think, if you had know about it, you knew what part I'm talking about. Or was I the only one thinking about it that way ?

I must stop taking about everything, seriously. Well, see you later !

Oh, yeah, thanks for the 1k view, by the way ! I got more than 400 view the 1st november ! It's crazy (for me) ! It's nice to know that my story is read by others. So... thanks ! Don't hesitate to give reviews, if you have one !


	7. Chapter 6-1 - Worries

**Worries...**

The next morning after Robin's awake, the Shepherds and the Exalt departed from Ylisstol. Their destination was a palace to the east, instead of Regna Ferox as planned before. This decision was taken after that the Exalt wasn't ready to leave her people. And so, they had to pass by the mountains. The path was harder, and the second day, they were ambushed by Plegia's men. The Hierach, here to accompany the Exalt, betrayed them to search for protection from Plegia. Robin didn't anticipate anything, even tough he had something like a hunch that he feeled, telling him that he may know this man.

And the worst was yet to come. They were caught by the two sides after some Plegia reinforcement came from the other side. The Shepherds anticipated it, but only thanks to a Pegasus Knight named Cordelia, the last soldier from her unit who was decimed by Plegia at the border. She survived only because the others gained time for her to flee.

Separated in two groups, the Shepherds faced the enemy, but thanks to the narrowness of the path, they succeeded to repeal them. They emerged victorious, but this ambushed let Emmeryn regretting her choice and decided to going back to the castle. She gave the Fire Emblem to Chrom before their parting, and leaved with her guard and Phila.

* * *

Since then, Chrom and Robin were not the same. Lissa was affected too, but she decided to give all to her training, so she can protect her sister too. About the captain of the Shepherds, his concerns touched his men, and the trip was silent. Lissa was worrying too about Robin when she went go get him because of their common chores. But when she was inside his tent, she saw his affairs on the floor and that the tactician was lying on his desk, his hood on his head. What she saw was hearthbreaking and began to be incredibly worried.

"Robin, are you okay ? It is you head again ?

\- No... I'm fine, Lissa, don't worry..." His voice was muffled, but his tone betrayed his state of mind.

"...No, you're not okay. Not at all..."

Lissa took Robin's belongings that were on the floor and put them on the table. Then, she turned herself to the young man, and pulled out his hook, revealing Robin's frowning face against his desk.

"Tell me... What happened ?" she asked with a soft voice.

"...It's my fault...

\- About what ?

\- About what happened back there... If only I followed my hunch... If only I remembered back in the castle, with the Plegia's dark mage... I think I understand, now... I'm from Plegia... and I should have know the Hierach from back there...

\- But you have amnesia ! You can't remember, right ? You can't blame yourself for that !"

She put her hand on his shoulder, but he repealed it, and Lissa's worry grew bigger.

"I... should leave... I'm sure I'll create some problems... And this nightmare... I was fighting this black mage, and when we thinked we beat him... I killed Chrom...

\- It's a nightmare, Robin, just a nightmare ! This man is dead ! Take yourself together, Robin, please !" Lissa's voice began to shout, more and more angry with what he is saying. "Chrom trust you ! We all trust you !

\- Then maybe I have to leave right now... So then, I'll not betray yo-AWWW ! L-Lissa ?"

Finally, no longer able to restrain herself, she gave a blow on his head. Massaging the back of his head, he raised it, looking at Lissa. From what he saw, she was very angry. And without any words, she took his hand and pulled him out if his tent.

"I'm not letting you mopping in you corner alone ! And for one thing, we have chores to do together !"

Lost, Robin was letting himself pulled by Lissa to the kitchen. Deciding of the meal to prepare, Lissa gave to Robin some task. She was hoping that it would occupy his mind. But after crumbled the meat – a task she found disgusting because her hands were all pukey – she looked at the tactician, who was doing his task slowly, his face betraying a big worry and an internal conflict.

And so, she sighed. She was running out of options to pull him out of his mind. But after looking at her hands, she got an idea. _*And maybe I'll have to see again his rubbing face...*_ she thinked. So, she approched him, innocently.

"Hum... Robin ?

\- ...Yes ?

\- You have... something on your face. Don't move."

Ignoring her beating heart, she closed their distance, hiding her hands, and when she was close enough, she put two fingers on each of Robin's cheeks. Then, she lowered them to his chin, letting some fat strokes of meat sauce. The princess got a mischievous smile.

"What is... Ah..."

Robin put the outside of his hand on his face, and spread the fat on his face. The feeling was disgusting, and his face changed for what Lissa was waiting for. Suddenly, she laughed ou loud. He looked at her, and understood that he fell for her pranks. But just at this moment, Gaius and Stahl entered, the latter here to help if needed, the former to taste. Lissa and Robin turned themselves to them, leading them to see his face. The two men reacted immediatly. Stahl stopped a laugh that was coming, putting his hand on his mouth like for containing it. But the thief almost curled up in laughing, holding himself to a chair. Seeing that vexed the tactician. And finally, out of breath, Gaius immediatly went out of the place, saying he have to show that to others. Fearing the worst, Robin washed his face quickly. Then he looked at Lissa, who gave him a wink full of mischief.

"It's your punition to be in your tought."

* * *

Lissa believed that the event would lead Robin to get out of his dark tought. It seemed the case, but for each night, he doesn't stepped out his tent, except when it was dinner time. She noticed that he was always in his papers or his books.

Using her free time, she wandered off around the campement. Since her discussion with Stahl back at the castle, she succeeded to face Robin and Maribelle without being uneasy – but yet using reasons towards Maribelle to have her forgiveness since she wasn't ready to tell her her feelings about Robin, even if she tought she might have noticed – but actually, she was really worried about Robin that she wanted to spend more time with him. She noticed a pond and went there, then squetted next to it. There were some frogs, and without noticing, she began to talk to them about unimportant stuffs.

"But I'd like that he'll notice me more..." she finally said, sighing. "It's like an unrequited love right now..."

And yet, she was trying to. She gave her all, learning to use an axe to defend herself and impressed him, even if the starting reason was to help to save Maribelle. Maybe learning using tomes would have been more useful ? Or maybe not... She did not want to disturb him either, since he was giving his all for the Shepherds. Or maybe she have to reward him ? Giving him a gift, maybe ?

"Oh, I know !"

She can give him something like... a massage ? That seemed like a good idea to her. Looking at the frogs, she had a plan and took one, putting it in one of her pocket. Then, she returned to the camp, leading to Robin's tent. The latter was skretching himself, seeing the end of his tactical preparation. He felt his shoulders craked when skretching.

"Ouch ! I'm beat..."

Lissa, who was 'passing by' at the right time, entered without warning.

"All tuckered out, Robin ? How about a quick, refreshing shoulder rub ?"

The tactician jumped by surprise when she entered before looking at her, suspicious. He didn't forget her last prank. By prevention, he asked.

"What are you plotting, now ?"

Lissa tended imperceptibly. It was like he anticipated that.

"Oh, please... One little joke, one little time and you get all paranoid. This isn't about pranking anybody. I figure I owe you...

\- How do you figure ?

\- Because you've taken a huge weight off my brother's shoulders, silly ! You know what Chrom's like. He never asks for help, even when he needs it. But he trusts you, Robin. Enough to rely on you. He's not the type to come out and say it, but I know he's grateful."

Lissa felt that her explanation was perfect. It was a really good job. Robin thinked about it.

"You think... so ?

\- I know so ! Nobody knows my brother like I do !" That made Robin smile.

"Well... That is nice to hear."

He knew that Chrom was happy to have him at his side, that he was a friend to him... but knowing that he was grateful about his work was really pleasant. Lissa smiled.

"So, what do you say? Free massage? Going once... Gooooooing twiiice...

\- Okay, I accept! I accept! ...Thanks, Lissa."

Lissa put herself behind him, and began her massage. Robin felt more relaxed, and closed his eyes to enjoyed it. It's true that he worked a lot since the last events in the mountains. More than before. And because of that, his shoulders were stiff. But the princess was doing a great job, and he felt greet.

"Urgh ! Geez, your muscles are just one big knot back here..." she commented, pressing a little harder.

"Aaaah, yes... Right here... Oh, that feels amazing..."

Lissa was smiling, happy that he felt great because of her rub. She felt like a slight warm in her, to be so close to him. She feeled bad that she'll be doing her pranks, but that cannot hurt him, she tought. She continued a little before retriving the frog who was moving in her pocket.

"Great... Now, next step !"

Robin opened his eyes, surprised that there was steps. He doesn't understand... until the moment when he felt something in his back.

"WhaAAAAUGH! Cold! Cold and slimy and coooooold! And it moved ! What did you put on my back, Lissa ?!"

Robin was shouting, upset because of this sensation, standing up right when he felt it was cold, knocking down the chair – Lissa already was apart – and tried to remove the thing in his back. Lissa was laughing, seeing his rubber face again.

"Oh, relax. It's just a frog. It was part of the massage ! I'm sure you'll felt great after that ! Tee hee !"

Finally, Robin succeeded to remove the frog – who seemed more like a toad. He was furious, knowing that it could have been dangerous.

"I'm sure it is not ! You could have done without !"

Infuriating, he left his tent, trying to calm down. He didn't understand. Why she had to always tried to do a prank ! She's someone nice, and he was sure she'll be a great friend if she wasn't with her infantile jokes. And if she doesn't know the difference between a frod and a toad, then it could end badly. She was really ruining a good friendship. He decided to get a bath, so ha can wash his back.

Lissa was always in his tent, chocked. That wasn't what she had planned. And now, her heart ached. She wasn't feeling well. She went out of tent, wanting to appologize, but Robin wasn't there anymore. She put her hand on her chest, worried. Her plan was supposed to let him smile from her prank ? How did it do the opposite... ?

* * *

 **Auhor's note :** Yup, another double chapter. Well, they can be separated, but since they treat of the exact same things... Well, it's time to do some ChromXSumia next time.

Got some times to me, especially now, so I'm writing LOTS. I love writing ! Since years.

And time to respond to some reviews :

 **Temporal King** That's... a really good point, actually. I'll remember that and your idea.

 **Andromeda** To be honest... I didn't even consider your "request". But when preparing the chapter and the fight with Validar, it was obvious that he'll tried to take Robin with him. For your other "request", I can't say if I'll do that or not. You'll see. I'm not writing and trying to accept requests at the same time. I just do what it's logical to me, and if it fill a request, good for you.

Next "chapter" will be during the day. I had lots of fun to write it in french, so it'll be quick to translate it too.

Well, again, thanks for the reviews, and see you soon !


	8. Chapter 6-2 - and feelings

**...and feelings**

« Ouch ! What was that for, Maribelle ? »

Soon after Robin's leaving, Maribelle came from the same way, and then forced Lissa to follow her in her tent. And then, the yound noble took a paper, rolled it and hit her friend's head with it. Her face showed a evident displeasure. Then, she sighed.

"I'll prepare some tea. And when it'll be ready, I want you to say everything !" she said, insisting in the word 'everything'. "No secrets or whatever, okay ?"

Lissa uneasyness raised. She sat on the chair, looking at her friend who was preparing the tea. And when it was ready, Maribelle took to cups, poured the tea in and gave one to the princess.

"So ? Now, I think I deserved some explications. Oh, and before I forget, I have seen Robin, and he was too furious to even paying attention to my pleasant proposition to share a cup of tea with me. And after, I see you, sad, worried... What happened ?"

Maribelle's tone was as cold as the Feroxi tundra, making Lissa even more uneasy. She was looking at her cup of tea, without responding.

"And of top of that, you avoided me, and finally, when I can managed to speak to you, you gave some pityfull excuses ? I'd like to understand...

\- You... You noticed ?

\- Who do you think I am, Lissa ? These haunches were a bit big. I know you, you know. You're my friend. My dear Lissa. I was nice enough to let it slide last time, but now, it's another story."

Lissa looked at her friend, whose inquisitor eyes waited for an answer. Finally, the princess sighed, and tells her the truth, knowing that there were no remaining reason to keep them secrets. So, she tells about what happened after that Ricken said that Robin was the one thanks to who he could help, and that, when seeing him, she hugged him without knowing why, to finaly understand she was in love. She were worried about her action, but finally for nothing. Then, she tells about what happen these two last days. Maribelle, who was listening while sipping her tea, laid down her tea cup heavily on the table.

"Pranks ? By the gods, Lissa ! I thinked that you passed this state of mind ! Would I have been heavily mistaken about this ?

\- N-No, you're not ! Er... not really... I mean... He's an exceptionnal case !" But the young noble eyes were glaring to her, asking her to explain herself. "Er... I noticed one day, that he... do some rubber thing with his face... when he's heavily surprised...

\- I see, so this man's words wasn't just a stupid rumor..." conclued Maribelle, thinking about Gaius. "And so... was that a good reason to upset him like that ?"

Her words hit hard at Lissa's heart.

"I didn't want to ! I just..."

Lissa did not end her sentence. But Maribelle understood that, even is she was angry towards her.. Love can make people do some stupid things. But her friend seemed not to understand the difference between things that you can do, and what you cannot do.

"Well... I wanted to share a cup of tea with your dearly Robin to know him better, but because of your actions, he ignored me, so... I'd like to know what you like about him. I don't feel anything special with him. Even Ricken have a better nobility in spirit than him...

\- ...Ricken ? Hey, wait, why are you talking about him ?"

Maribelle's eyes grow bigs, and she put her hand on her mouth, a slight blush on her cheeks betraying her embarassment. She had say more than she wanted to.

"For nothing, darling. My exemple wasn't concrete either. So ?"

Lissa suspected her, but her friend seemed not interesting to talk more about it... or rather, him. Wating to avoid another paper-hit, she told her what she find attractive about Robin. Maribelle was listening, and thinked in the same time. She didn't accept that this man was the target of Lissa's affection, but she cannot find any more suitable man for her... since this Marth was a female after all. And even if Frederick was worth, he wasn't a good option either... for different reasons.

* * *

The following days were long for Lissa. Robin started to avoid her, and since her conversation with Maribelle, she was feeling worse now. Her, who liked to do pranks to others, did not feel like doing it to anyone now. And so, she was bored. Even her motivation to learn to use a axe was hit. She sighed, thinking about Robin.

"Are you okay, Lissa ?" asked a voice that was Sumia's, who was passing by.

"Oh, hey, Sumia... To be honest... I'm not. I'm dying of boredom, and I thinked that was just an expression... Robin's in my mind since times... He worry me, and now... he didn't even want to talk to me... I was just trying to change his mind, clearing it from any worries, but now, he's mad at me...

\- Oh..."

Sumia sat up next to her, having herself some troubles.

"The captain worry me too... He had his head in the clouds since the Exalt returned to Ylisstol. I tried to raise his mood, but it didn't even work...

\- What did you try to do ?

\- I baked him some pies... But each time, he said he's not hungry... Even so he loved the one I made before..."

The girls sighed in unison, worrying about their respective loved one.

* * *

The next day, they were at last arrived to the capitol of Regna Ferox. They had an audience with the East-Khan, Flavia, who accepted their reinforcement request. She leaved to know if their troups were ready, leaving Chrom and Robin with Sumia and Lissa, who followed them after they decided together to not leave the boys alones when they can.

"It's a relief..." said Sumia.

"I hope we'll be back in time..." worrying Robin.

"But she's safe inside the castle, right ? Phila and the others will protect her ! And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will ! " said Lissa, trying to comfort the two guys with her words.

She even looked at Chrom, hoping a gain of confidence from him. But he was silent again, in his toughts, worrying about his big sister.

"Chrom ? Say something ! Say, 'Yes, of course we will !'" she insisted.

"...I'm sorry, Lissa, what ?" asked Chrom, out of his toughts at last... but that annoyed her.

"Ugh, fine ! Never mind ! Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second !"

But Chrom was already lost in tought again. Robin was watching the brother and sister, and thinked that she might be not wrong, after all. Worries can darken judgements. Maybe all she wanted to do to him was to gave him more colors... _*But if that's the case, why...*_ He didn't even have time to think more : Sumia get their attention when speaking loudly.

"Snap out of it, Captain !"

The capitain raised his eyes... just to see her punching him. The two others were surprised by this action. Chrom, whose left cheek are now hurting, putting a hand on it, looked at Sumia, chocked by her action.

"What the hell was that for ?!

\- Oh no ! ...Did I do it wrong ? Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums.

\- Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm." explained Lissa, trying to control her laughter. "You just punched Chrom in the face... !

\- Um... It's the thought that counts ?" said Sumia, blushing, leading almost Lissa to loose her control.

"Gods, that seriously hurt..."

Finaly, a laugh burst, but not from Lissa. It was from the Khan Flavia who just returned.

"What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about."

Then, she regained a serious face, and said that her army was ready to move and fight. She was herself ready to fight, bringing even her insignificant other, Basilio, the other Khan. And the latter came not long after.

"Chrom, I've been looking for you !

\- Is something wrong ?

\- Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid... Ylisstol...has fallen." The announcement hurt each Shepherd's heart. "The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon.

\- E-executed ?" Chrom's taking the news really badly, worries replaced by despair.

"No, Emm..."

But Lissa was the worst hurt. Robin looked at her and see her began to faint... and hold her before she fell to the ground.

"Lissa ? Lissa !"

She had lost consciousness, and he had to hold her by her waists. The others discussed with a lot of worry on her face. Robin thinked that was a trap to capture Chrom too. But the latter lost his temper, ready alrady to march... but holding back by the Khans. And Robin understood their point of view.

"I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise. Flavia, is there a room for me to drop Lissa ?"

The East-Khan nodded and asked to a soldier to accompany them to an empty room. Robin followed him, holding Lissa in his arms, but before he go, someone spoke to him. It was the East-Khan.

"Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin ? It won't be easy. You hold the Exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other.

\- A responsibility I do not take lightly..." he assured.

Robin looked at the sleeping Lissa on his arms. He remembered her determination when Maribelle was holding in hostage. She was ready to give her all. And, putting aside her pranks, she was always trying to raise other's mood when they feel down. It was a real source of inspiration. Then, he looked back to the Khans, a smile on his lips.

"But I am equal to the challenge."

Seeing his determined gaze, the Khans praised him. Chrom looked at his friend.

"...All right, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy."

Robin nodded, and bringed Lissa in the room the soldier indicated.

* * *

Robin got back all his papers, maps and even some books, and grings them to the room where Lissa was sleeping. He wanted to began to prepare a plan, but he wanted too to watch over Lissa, like she did before. Some time passed, and then the princess began to wake up. Hearing this, Robin stopped his doing, putting down his pen and looked at her.

"I see you're awake, now." he said with a soft voice, smiling.

"Hmmm... ? Robin... ?"

He let her regain consciousness, fearing a relapse. But her first words surprised him.

"I thinked... you were mad at me..." she said, sitting up on the bed.

"I'm not..." he began to said, but stopped, thinking, then sighed. "Okay, I was mad at you. But that was because you dumped a toad in my collar.

\- A toad ? I was sure it was a frog...

\- I don't..." He sighed again. "You should know, a toad can be more dangerous than a frog. I was upset because it could have been ending badly. And... putting a frog on someone's back isn't a good idea either...

" Okay, I'm sorry... I'm super-duper 100 percent sorry ! And I won't do it anymore ! So please be my friend again ! Pretty please ?"

Robin looked at her. It was again her expression. Her delicate side. The one she made when she wanted to be sure he wasn't mad at her after the accident with the book. He felt like his heart was shaking. Maybe he have like a soft spot here...

"Well... All right. I forgive you." he said with a smile. Lissa felt her heart jumping with joy, and returned a beautiful smile.

"Thanks Robin !"

The latter was slightly blushing, but he smiled, happy to see her like that.

"Er... Robin, where are we ? And what are you doing ?" she asked, pointing at the desk.

"In a room Flavia gave after you fell unconscious. I'm actually planning the road."

Remembering, she gasped, and felt that her tears were dropping. Taking aback, Robin panicked and approched her.

"Emm...

\- D-Don't worry ! I promised to Chrom, so I promise to you too ! I'll give my all to save you sister. All I have.

\- Robin..."

Sad but grateful to hear that, Lissa hugged him again, crying against his chest. Robin was surprised again, but he did understand this time, and put his arms around her to comfort her. The princess was desperate, but when she felt his arms around her, she felt a little better. His warmth comforted her, and wanted that this instant last longer.

* * *

Later, everyone was ready to marched again. The camp and belongings were tidy. Robin helped too, but at one time, he saw something on the ground. Were the ground was without snow appear a worm. An idea came in his mind, and took it in his hand. Then, he went to find Lissa.

"Hey, Lissa !

\- What's up, Robin ?

\- Nothing, but... I was thinking we should shake hands to put that silliness behind us." He presented his hands, hiding the worm in the hollow of his fingers.

"Oh... Yeah, I agree." she said in smiling.

Suspecting nothing, she took his hand in agreement... before jumping back after feeling some sticky thing.

"AAAAAUGH! Wh-what is that, in your hand?! Is it a sna... A sn-n-n...

\- A snake ? Oh no, Lissa, I'm pretty sure it's a worm... Gotcha !"

Robin was smiling, and Lissa, who was bringing herself together, glared at him.

"Gya ! I thought my heart was going to jump out of my throat ! You're the worst, Robin !" She took some snow in her hands. "You're a total... hypocrite !" She throw a first salvo. "You... meanie !" And throw a second right after... but Robin protect himself in putting his hood. "And take off your hood, cheater !" she said, furious, pursued him while he was taking a tactical retreat, happy to have his revenge.

From afar, Chrom and Sumia were watching.

"They get along well, don't you think captain ?" she asked, and Chrom nodded, happy to see that Robin was taking good care of his sister.

* * *

 **Author's note :** I can't help but smiling when I writed the end of this chapter. Hee hee...

Well, rank B last chapter, rank A now, these support conversations are done. The A was heavily redesigned, but it had too. You have to know, the "S-rank" support will not be mariage right away. That is S+, that. XD

 **Andromeda** : Don't worry. Idea from others are ALWAYS source of inspiration. I can think "Oh, yeah, this one is good." or "Nah, not that." and write in consequences. Sometimes, you can give some points that I didn't thinked of. Like about Mustafa. I'm not saying I'll use your request, but that point some things that can be interesting about him and that I can use.

Well... I'll take a pause to know what should I do next. About the time, length of the travel, what can I do... well... like Robin, I'll plan something. So see you next time !


	9. Chapter 7 - Anniversary

**Anniversary**

The sadness of Lissa's heart disappeared and was lighter than before. And more, the princess was now optimistic. All of that thanks to Robin. She was reconciled with him – even tho he pranked her, but she wasn't mad at him for that, not at all : it was the first time they actually had fun together – and he promised her that he'll gave his all to save Emmeryn. And she trusted him with all her might. He succeeded to save Maribelle, after all. She was sure he will do the same with her sister.

Now, she was marching at his side, with Chrom and Flavia too. The travel was still silent, but she saw that Robin kept a serious face, thinking. She was sure that he was thinking about some plans, and didn't want to bother him. Staying at his side just sufficient to be happy for now.

Eventually, Lissa saw a village afar, during the march. She asked Flavia about it, and they discussed about it. Robin heared that conversation, and a click came to him. _*Position ? Village ? Wait a minute...*_ He took back a map from his pocket and verified one thing he didn't think of before.

"...Chrom, Flavia... Can we have a meeting ?"

The two of them looked at him and agree. If he requested it, it's probably because he has a plan, or something like that. The Shepherds and the Feroxi army set up the camp next to the village. In the leader's tent was hold a new war meeting.

"I just got an idea of a plan." announced Robin. "I know I already made a march plan, but I'll take it back."

He blamed himself for not thinking about it earlier. He don't have to do that alone. He doesn't have to think about it alone. The best way to win a war is to use all he have at disposition, and with that, create a reliable strategy. Hurrying may not be the good solution, finally. Even in taking time to search for Plegia's traps to capture the prince. Chrom and the Khans looked at him silently.

"Basilio's spys told us that Emmeryn will be executed within the moon. But what that even means ? It's nothing concrete. So I think it will be the 19th june.

\- Wait a moment... Why the full moon ?" asked Basilio.

"I thinked about it a lot. We agreed that it may be a trap to capture Chrom. We don't know what kind of trap. Plegia's topography is complex, but with the right path, we can march and take a road who will be the least dangerous. So... I don't think Gangrel will gamble on it. And on top of that... we don't know where Emmeryn is held prisonner. We could rush in their prison, and see that she isn't there. Or maybe, that's the trap we are waiting for."

The Khans and Chrom looked at themselves. What Robin was saying maked sense. Gangrel may know Chrom's nature, and anticipated his actions based on this.

"Basilio, how long would it take for spies to know for sure the Exalt's position ?

\- ...A lot. They had to infiltrate, learn informations, and all of that without being suspicious. If time is against us, it's against them the same. And with that, they may be caught...

\- So we can't based our actions on that. The only other solution is to wait for the execution day. Basilio, you asked me why I thinked about the full moon, it's all because of time limit. He said 'within the moon', so it will be full moon as a limit. But did he need a time limit, to begin with ? I thinked about that. First, I think he said that so Chrom will panick and hurry to save his sister. If he didn't, he'll prepare the execution. And that's where I come to my second point. He prepare it so, when we will be there, he will execute the Exalt in front of us to hit our heart. Either that or Chrom's death will lead to a strike in our heart. Well, that doesn't mean if Chrom's dead, Emmeryn will be saved." But then, he saw Chrom's confused face. "Er... Nevermind. I'll make it short. The point is : Gangrel want to hurt us. So... he need us to be there. It'll be more efficient if we are there. He gave a 'date' so Chrom will hurry and fall in his trap. And if he didn't, he'll wait for us to execute Emmeryn in front of us, preparing that when it'll be full moon. Does that seems accurate for you ?"

The leaders understood the reasoning and the point he raised. And all of that seemed right for them. So, they nodded.

"That seems correct to me. The Mad King waited for us before trying to kill Maribelle. So he will probably try to do the same with Emmeryn. I think Robin's right. In this case, what's your plan ?

\- Well, I don't think he'll wait quietly. It's a war, after all. So... Flavia, could the Feroxi army hold on the front until our attack strategy is in place ?

\- We could, but that means Basilio and I can't be with you when the plan will be prepared...

\- Oh, right...

\- ...Unless Ylisse provide us Pegases Knights to improve our information and order transport network for all our unit's captain." she added, looking at Chrom. The latter didn't had to think much longer.

"No problem. You help us, so we have to return the favor.

\- So that's perfect !" smiled Robin, happy to hear that the problem was so quickly resolved. "Basilio, could your spies know about the execution's place and give us the maximum amount of information about it ?

\- If it will be for the next full moon, so the 19th of the next month... Yes, I think they can.

\- Great. Chrom, the Shepherds will return to Ylisstol. There, we will provide the Feroxi army some Pegasus Knights during they put in place their units. Then, we'll wait for Basilio, Flavia and their spies.

\- Can we borrow back Lon'qu ?" asked Basilio. Chrom agreed, knowing that the swordman is a strong one for them as he was for the Shepherds.

"If Phila and her unit is alive, we could use their help too." added Robin.

"I see... Yes, that seems perfect to me." conclued Chrom, happy to see that his friend already found a great plan to put in action.

* * *

During the meeting, Lissa was training with Vaike, then taked a bath and returned to her tent. It was still day, but she didn't have lots to do for the moment. She began to dream, thinking about Robin, happy to know that their relations was really good, now. Remembering the time she was in his arms, she blushed. This moment and the sensation she felt wasn't forgotten.

"Tee hee... I wonder... What should I do so he'll like me even more... ?" she aked to herself out loud, wanting to continue to hope that her feelings will be reciprocal one day. "No more traps or pranks for now, even if I want to see his rubber face... Hmm... A gift, maybe ?" She thinked, remembering that she was the one who gave him a birthday, and so he didn't have any gift and won't have any until next year. But this tought go to another, and she felt that she forgot one thing.

"Wait... What day are we, today ?"

She standed up and leaved her tent, decident to went to Maribelle's who likely know this. Lissa forgot about what day today was, because of all these events that happened recently.

"Hey, Maribelle, I wan... Oops ! Excuse-me, I didn't want to disturb."

While entering without announcing herself, she saw that her friend was in the middle of her teatime... and Ricken was here again. _*It's me or Maribelle's often with Ricken, recently ?*_ she thinked, imagining things, but interrupted by her friends' voice.

"You don't disturb anything, treasure. We're just drinking tea. Should I serve you a cup too ?

\- Oh... No, thanks, Maribelle. I came here just to ask you something. Can you remember me about today's date ?

\- May 25th, why ?

\- The 25th ? Oh gosh, I knew I forgot something ! Thanks Maribelle !"

And without waiting anymore, she left, leaving the two of them together, quite surprise by her sudden appearance. The princess forgot one important matter : Chrom's birthday is in two days. She hurried to her tent, but meet Robin before.

"Oh, Robin ! Meeting's over ?

\- Yes, it is. Oh, I should tell you too. We return to Ylisstol. The Khans and the Feroxi army would hold the front until our attack strategy is fully prepare. But don't worry, we will save Emmeryn, we just..." He began to explain, but Lissa stopped him.

"Don't explain, I trust you and your plans." She was smiling, and that chocked Robin, as much by knowing her full support as her lack of chock in hearing the news. "So, back to Ylisstol, uh... ?"

\- Is something wrong, Lissa ?" he asked, seeing her in her tought. But her words after that surprised him even more.

"... Oh ! That's great, actually ! Hey, listen. In two days, it's Chrom's birthday. But knowing the situation, I don't think he'll remember it. So, maybe we can hold a party for him when we'll be back ? I'll tell everyone about it."

Without letting Robin answer about her idea, she left. Robin thinked then about Chrom's birthday. _*Lissa's right. I'm sure he'll be grateful to know that his friends are here for him.*_ And then, he began to think about a present for him.

* * *

"What could he want, what could he want... Hmm... maybe a sword ? ...Wait, what I am thinking ? He already owns the most treasured sword of all..." Robin was thinking since two hours now, and didn't made any progress.

"Hey Robin ! You thinking up a birthday present for old man Chrom ?

\- He's hardly 'old', Stahl... But yes. Did Lissa warned you ?

\- No, I already knew. But with all of what happen these days, I tought I will just give his present in private. It's nice to hear that Lissa decided to hold a party when we'll be back.

\- Oh, so she warned you about that. It's good if you already know what to give to him. To be honest, I'm at a loss for ideas. Buying for royalty would be hard enough even in a peace time, so now... it has to be something useful to him, and that he can use easily. It'll be better than a gift that will be in his room until the end of the war.

\- Ah ah, yes, you're quite right. Chrom's never been much for gold and glitter, anyway. I was actually thinking of brewing up a special concoction for him.

\- You mean like a potion or tonic ? I didn't know you dabbled in such !

\- My father is an apothecary, and he taught me the trade.

\- Homemade gifts are always the best ! Would that I possessed any such talents...

\- Er, say. My ingredients are quite costly and difficult to find in the wild...

\- Perhaps I could help gather them ?

\- Yes, exactly ! Then the present could be from the both of us.

\- Perfect ! We can solve both our problems in one fell swoop. Thanks, Stahl ! We should try to see if the village hold some ingredients you need. It's not that late, I think the shops will be still open. Unlesse Feroxi's curfew is early."

Stahl agreed and they left the camp right away. But just after, a voice called for them.

"Wait you twoooo !"

They turned around and saw Lissa running toward them. Then, when she was close, she stopped, catching her breath.

"You look exhausted, Lissa." remarks Stahl.

"I have not stopped running since earlier. To think I already took a bath... I'll need to take one more later now..." she said, sighing, and angry at herself. "Are you two going to the village ?"

They explained that is the case, wanting to find some ingrdients for a gift. Lissa decided then to join them, since she wanted to do the same.

"What are you planning to give him ?" asked Robin.

"Sorry, it's a secret !" she answered with a smile.

Together, they passed times in the village's shops, trying either to find what they need, and if they do not found, asked the shopkeeper where to find them. During this time, Stahl noticed that Robin had his eyes on Lissa all the time when they were waiting for her. Finally, almost two hours after, they went back to the campement, full of ingredients or informations. There, Lissa left them behind, heading somewhere in the camp. Stahl saw that Robin was smiling, looking at Lissa's departure. The tactician felt he was looked at, and turned to Stahl, who had a big smile.

"Is something the matter ?

\- No, not at all. I'm just happy to see two friend being in such good terms." the swordman answered, telling only a half-truth compared to is real tought.

"Oh... I suppose we are. Well... I think we progressed greatly. And if our informations are correct, we'll found some herbs along the way back to Ylisstol. Do you think you will have time to finish the concoction back there ?

\- It will be no problem. I think my father have probably some ingredients we lack. And there, I'll have all the tools I need to create it. In a way, that'll be easier and faster.

\- Okay, that's great to hear. Again thanks for your help, Stahl.

\- Don't mind it. I'm thankful as well."

Smiling at each other, they shook hands and left each other.

* * *

The next day, the Feroxi army, alonside Basilio, Flavia and Lon'qu, and the Shepherds parted ways. The former were heading to Plegia borders, the latter to Ylisstol. Chrom wasn't aware that his birthday was already in preparation, and they went back to the capitol without problems, except they had to fought some Risens along the way, four days later. There, every Shepherds went to their business... to prepare the party they will hold this night, unbeknownst to their captain. And then...

"What Lissa want at this time ? And in the ballroom ?" Chrom asked to himself, thinking.

The captain of the Shepherds was resting in his room, after that Sumia insisted that he need to rest, saying that the Shepherds "needed a captain in good shape." And he finally agreed, since he didn't had the time to do so since days.

"This girl know the right words to put..." he sighed, but nonetheless, having someone paying attention to him was not unpleasant.

Finally, he passed the doors of the ballroom... and was welcomed by a big "SURPRISE ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY !" and some magic explosions set up by Miriel and Ricken. The ballroom was decorated, and a big 'Happy Birthday Chrom !' write on a white banner was set up too. The Shehperds didn't loose time to prepare all of that – taking the opportunity Sumia gave to them during the day. Lissa came to put on his head a festive hat, proving he was the one they celebrate the birthday – if it was really needed.

Cordelia, dressed with a beautiful white and blue dress, was playing the harp, and the room was full of these magnificient melody. All the Shepherds were dressed for the occasion – except Vaike who didn't understand the interest of such a thing, and Robin who didn't have anything of the sort – and enjoyed the fest prepared and served by the cooks. And after some time, they all presented to him their gift. Lissa was the first on the line.

"Don't tell me it's sweet, Lissa...

\- Humph, instead of grunting, open the present and try one." she answered, without deniying it contents. Her brother saw it was indeed sweets, but ate one... and was surprised.

"... ! It's... !" These candies got the flavor he liked the most : gooseberry.

" Oh, come on ! Did you think I'll give you some basics candies ? It's full of vitamins ! Sumia and I prepared it ourself, and even Gaius helped us with some advices and help ! So, it's our present of the three of us !"

Chrom finally accepted these "not so useless" candies – and provocked a glare from Lissa, who said that wasn't nice to Sumia – and take Stahl and Robin's present : a good revitalising tonic. Vaike offer a dedicaced axe ; Miriel, a muscle-relaxing potion ; Sully and Kelham agreed to offer together some utilities, from self-healing stuff to repair weapon tools ; Maribelle give him a "high-quality" tea service ; Ricken, a papers set and a high-end inkstand ; Virion, a book about history and politics about the time of the Saint-King Alm, a "rare text which he'll need to read one day or another" he said ; Frederick, a painting of Chrom, a gift he said he already prepared "since last year". Then, Cordelia gave him her gift : a melody she dedicaced to him.

The prince was really surprised by the fact they set up his birthday party, even two days after the real date. He was overhelmed by all his Shepherd's support, and even if he was still thinking about Emmeryn's situation, seeing all of that warmed his heart.

* * *

 **Author's note :** Pheeew. I had a hard time to think about the gifts. And about Robin's plan. But I think I managed... But seriously... "within the moon"... I'm not even sure what it even means. I searched on google, and find nothing. French version was really easier, since that said "before the next moon". So... that lead to what you had read. And that's a easier time for me, since I have time to strengthening the bonds. Aaaaand... thank goodness Robin had the help of Phila in the game, because that means they went back to Ylisstol before going to save Emmeryn.

So, like I said, now, I have plans for the rest of the war, and a little beyond that. Counting part-chapters, I have... *look at his notes* Er... Ten chapters planned. And there's a two-part chapter and a three-part chapter. Some couples I made is heavily -or lightly for some - pointed or will be.

Well, any reviews are welcome, and I hope this chapter pleased you. See you next time !


	10. Chapter 8 - Preparations

**Preparations**

The sound of clashing wooden swords was heard. The swordman tried to hit his opponent, but the latter blocked it. He jumped backward before attacking again. The other one tried to defend himself. One hit after another. He blocked them, using his eyes and his reflexes, and at the same time, tried to learn his opponent's attacks patern. And finally, he saw an opening, and striked... but before he can even hit his opponent, he felt the wooden sword escaped his hands because of a great defensive move from the swordman. And so, his attack failed, and he lost.

"I can't understand how you succeed to read my strikes, Stahl." sighed the white-haired young man.

"It's your expression, Robin. You'd be amazed how much you can read from a face, if you know what to look for.

\- Agh... So I betrayed myself ? I have so much to learn... And as expected from one of Chrom's finest swordman, or so he said. You're strong.

\- Nah, I'm not that strong. I'm not as par as Lon'qu, for example.

\- Ah ah, but he's from Regna Ferox. But I can understand your point. I asked him to teach me some moves, and eventually led to a sparring training, saying he's no teacher. In the morrow, I was so cramped that I had to ask Lissa some care.

\- And my only gift is that I'm good to read people. That's all. Th rest was training. Hard training. But with Sully, she always pushed me to my limits.

\- But it pays.

\- Ah ah, you're right. Mainly because I found a goal to reach, I'm more motivated. At first, it was Sully who wanted us to surpass the Bull and the Panther...

\- 'Panther' and 'Bull'... ? Oh, can it be the kinghts of the Hero-King Marth ?

\- Yes, it is. Well, it's always her goal. And she know the words to force me to give everything. But personnaly, I have another goal, now..."

Stahl was looking at the Shepherds who were training. Robin saw him posing his eyes on someone, but didn't have time to try to follow and see who : the green swordman already looked back at him.

"And talking about goal and all... Lissa's idea was excellent. Chrom smiled again – for a moment, at least – et everyone seems more motivated.

\- Yeah... And about that, I have to thank you again. Chrom seemed to love our gift.

\- Not at all – I should be thanking you ! I doubt I could have afforded everything without your fat purse.

\- Oh, come now. Don't think I'll fall for that old trick..." said the tactician while smiling. "You helped me and just made it seem like I was helping you. And now, I'm really grateful !

\- Okay, in this case, be grateful to Lissa too. Without her and her idea, these gifts would have less impacts.

\- ...Yeah... She's really a wonderful person." nodded Robin. "She always tried to cheer everyone up. The Shepherds are lucky to have someone like her.

\- You know, I think your arrival helped too.

\- What ? No way. I'm not that helpful. I'm just useful to planning and stuff.

\- I don't think so. You're a good person too. And you know, our princess gave her all thanks to you. She really changed since she met you. There were some really difficult events and she went through them without almost any complaints... I think you helped her more than you think.

\- ...I do ?"

Looking at Lissa, who was training with Vaike, he felt a slight warn in his chest. And at this moment, he saw her disarmed her opponent for the first time. Overjoyed, the looked randomly at him, and saw him looking at her. And so, she waved.

"Hey, Robin, did you see that ?" she said happily, making Robin smiled.

"I'll see if Sully can teach me one or two lance moves. That doesn't bother you ?" asked suddenly Stahl.

"Oh, er, no problem. Thanks for the sparring, Stahl."

The swordman left him alone, and Robin looked back at Lissa again. Stahl said that she gave her all thanks to him... And that tought make him feel strangely happy. Actually, he can saw she was giving all in her training, and progressed thanks to that. He wondered how she did to invest herself like that. And that make him wanting to do the same. He was training with the sword because the next battles might needed this kind of skill. He wanted to improve himself in this domain too, since's he's already quite good at magic. And Lissa was trying to do the same. Robin thinked then he understand some words Stahl was saying about motivation. Then, he returned in his room. _*Time to prepare some plan*_ he thinked.

* * *

After Chrom's birthday, the Shepherds had their hands full, training and preparing themselves for their potentially biggest battle incoming. Robin visited Phila and the rest of her still alive unit at the infirmary, since they were badly injured – but not as much as their prides since they failed to protect the Exalt. The captain obviously accepted to help for the Exalt's rescue. So Robin take them in account for his plans.

One week later, the Khans came back. There were no news from the spies, but Basilio was optimistic. Robin asked them their strong points and their weakness to count them in his plan as well. Then, as the time passed, Robin progressed in the Shepherd's march plan and other battle tactics. During these days, war meetings were held too to informed them about the news from the front line.

And the 10th June, nine days before Emmeryn's execution supposed day, spies returned with their informations, about the execution place and about the Plegian's men supposed to be here this day. Robin took time to note all they said. Since Aversa was supposed to be here too, he asked Ricken and Maribelle, who were the ones who had he time to see her in action. But none of them did know something about her, except one little detail that the young noble saw :

"When Ricken rescued me, he used his wind magic... and I remember that this hag was shocked by the attack. Or rather, the element used."

Knowing that, Robin supposed she ride a flying mount. He doesn't know what kind, but it was good enough to him. And, the next day, after hours and hours of planning, Robin had his strategy, and explained it in a big meetting where Shepherds, Khans and Phila and her unit participated. All learned their role and what to do in specific situations.

The next morning, all their preparations were finished, and began to march towards Plegia. United as one man, the Shepherds were ready to save the Exalt, Regna Ferox at their side. What they did not expect was being encouraged by the villagers, who left their home sheer them. It was a big surprise, but a good one. And they promised that they will bring back their queen. They left the village, and just after, Chrom speaked to Gaius.

"I guess we need to thank you for these warms encouragements, Gaius.

\- ...I don't know what you're talking about, blue blood." he answered, a lollipop in his mouth, but a smile at the corner of his lips.

* * *

From a distance, Marth was looking at the Shepherd's departure. She was heavily worrying about the Exalt, but know she cannot help them. Approaching them too much can reveal her real identity, and she knew that her parents wasn't close enough so she can reveal that. Revealing such a truth could lead to complication, or even a paradox. She cannot permit such things to happen. So, she followed them afar when she knew it was important to do so.

"...Lucina ? Is that really you ?"

She heared someone calling her by her true name, to her surprise. She turned around and looked at a young man holding a mage hat. She recognized his face, but something seemed off.

"Laurent ! Oh, I'm so glad you're here ! But tell me... Did you changed something ? ...No, it's like...

\- I grew up, yes, it's that the point you were about to say. It's been three years since I came in this world. I was really worried to see no friend around. It's such a relief to finally found one of my friend.

\- Did you say three years ? ...Oh gosh, so it did not turned as expected. I came here with the Risen, and had to save my aunt. Then I waited for my companions to showed up, but... You never have... I juts hope that our friends are not afar... nor they appeared too late.

\- Where did you showed up ?

\- Er... it was one of the forest to the south of Ylisstol. I had difficult time to find where I was and where to go. Many things have changed compared to our era...

\- I see... So portals appears through differents places and times. If they found themselves in the Valm continent, that will be problematic. They can't get back to Ylisse actually. I hope they know that, if some of them are actually there.

\- ...You're right...

\- And I have another question, Lucina. Where is your mask ?

\- ...He broked. I'll have to apologize to Gerome. It was a really beautiful mask, too. But don't worry, Father and the others don't know who I am, nor they saw my Brand. I'm just looking after them from afar, actually.

\- A wise decision... Even I would not dare to venture in Ylisstol. My mother was part of the Shepherds, and my hat or my ring can betrayed me. Mother is quite the observer with raisoning skills. I cannot risk anything.

\- Yes, I feel the same... Tell me, what did you do during all these years ?

\- I have done some research. I wanted to confirm the era I was in. And about a legend I heared about a long time, from my mother. About a mysterious mirage village. And finally, I resolved it, and I got this staff."

Laurent showed the staff he was holding at the back if his waist to his friend.

"I've done some research about that, and learned it was the Goddess Staff, famous for its power to heal an entire army, or so it said. That can be a great help in a difficult time. But alas, people who can use this staff are limited. I learned the science of using staff, but obviously, I don't met the requirement.

\- It needs requirements ? Like Falchion ?

\- One can say that. But this staff doesn't ask for a lineage. I still have a lot of research to do to find these requirements. But if that can help to change the future, so be it. I'll do research for the rest of my life.

\- I see... Can I help you ?

\- You have other duties to do, Lucina. If history doesn't change too much, a peace era is approaching. During this time, if you still offer your help... I'll be grateful.

\- You're right. You speak wisely like always, Laurent. I'm really happy to have found you.

\- I feel the same, Lucina. It was a hard time to passed these years without any of my companions."

* * *

 **Author's note :** It was almost a really light chapter - and still is, but less - until I had the idea with Lucina and Laurent. There will be no Paralogue fom the games that'll be used as chapter. But there will be Paralogues in my story, about the childrens.

I'll need some time for the next chapter, even if I know what to write for half of it. But it'll be quick enough. Well, see you soon !


	11. Chapter 9 - The Grimleal

**The Grimleal**

The Shepherds didn't march slowly since their departure from the capitol, knowing their travel will be long and probably difficult. And since they were in Plegia's teritory, they were careful, following Robin's march plan without turning away from it. And that was thanks to the Feroxi army that they succeeded to advance this far without fighting.

But their march was now really silent. Everyone was focused and were alert. Eventually, they enter a desert territory. The sand and the heat made their march harder. Lissa hated this weather, and drinked regularly since she felt like her body dried out quickly. And more of that, the heat drained her energy, and because of that, she wasn't even able to complain about it. The destination was an oasis, where they will stop for the night. A great place to counter the heat and ressource themselves before the big day. The princess still moved forward, trying to not think about anything else, and didn't even see one person who stopped. She passed in front of him, but finally noticed a few seconds later. Looking behind, she saw Virion looking at something. Gaius stopped too next to the archer.

"So you heard it too, Miles ?

\- ...My name's not Miles, Gaius. It's Virion. How could you messed up my beautiful name this way ?" Virion said this elegantly, but his tone betrayed his frustration.

"...Nevermind, seemed you didn't." sighed Gaius, moving forward again.

"Er, wait ! I did hear it ! I'm... Oh well, it doesn't matter. We should tell Sir Chrom about that."

He caught up the thief and the two of them marched quickly to the front of the caravane, where Chrom was.

"Sir, we have to report you something. Gaius and myself heard a shout in the distance.

\- ...A shout ? Are you sure about that ?

\- I bet a candy bag on it. It was from a young girl. Or anyone with a high-pitched tone." said Gaius.

"I didn't hear anything... but it's not like it was quiet here either... I'd like to see if someone needs help, but..."

He looked at the young man next to me. Robin's eyes showed he was worrying too, but the two of them knew that continue the march were there top priority. But knowing how Chrom was about these kind of situation, Robin thinked about it quickly and got an idea.

"Well, I think we can try to see what is happening. But the horses and the caravane could not advance as fast... And we need to keep up with our schedule... Okay, I'll go with a little party. Chrom, I let you the plan. We'll cought you up at the oasis.

\- I'd like to go too, but we need someone to lead the way... Okay, we'll do that. Thanks, Robin."

The tactician nodded and Chrom stopped everyone for one instant. Robin explained to everyone what was happening, and what they will do. Then, he choose the Shepherds who will accompany him. First was Cordelia since she can fly with her mount. He was letting Sumia with Chrom in case he needed her to do the messenger. Then he choose Miriel, since mages can use their magic to fly over the ground – himself can do that. Gaius and Virion were coming along since they were the ones who heard the shout. And he asked Lissa to come with him, since he need her healing power in case of trouble. Since Maribelle is always mounting a horse in battle, she'll have difficulties to follow because of the sand, so the princess was the best choice he have.

* * *

The two party separated. Robin had to slipped between some ruins before going to another desert flat place. But then, another shout, or rather a cry, was heard. Gaius and Virion were right.

"Cordelia !" shouted Robin, and without needing to be told what to do, she straddled her pegasus and flied to see what there was further. And from high there, she saw a little girl pursued by a man. So, she plundged to attack – letting Robin know by that action that something is happening – and jumped when she was close enough, thrusting her lance towards the suspect man. The latter had enough reflex to jump backward to dodge the attack, and then blocked the attack that came just after.

"Attack from behind ? Are you with them ?" asked the man, holding his position and his guard.

"I don't know what you are talking about." answered frankly Cordelia. "But pursuing a little girl is cowardly !

\- Uh ? Gregor do not such th... !"

He stopped himself when feeling a danger, and jumped backward with great agility. And a thunder ray striked where he was one second ago. Robin and Miriel had already caught up, and the former tried to attack him, but failed. He greet his teeth. This man was a really good swordman to what he saw, and he missed Lon'qu at this time. *I should have bring Stahl too, and asked him to come at feet* he thinked. The sand slowed melee fighters, but it seems that it would not hinder him enough.

"Hey ! Please stop ! Gregor's not fiend ! Gregor's friend ! Gregor promised you ! Gregor juste wanted to help the girl !

\- Protect from who ?" asked Cordelia, her lance ready to strike again, haven't seen anyone around when she was high in the sky.

"Dangerous people. Really dangerous. The Grimleal."

Robin tensed. He knew that name. But from where ? Why that name was so familiar ? These question throw himself in his tought. He lowered his arm, but that was not the case for Miriel. Then, she spoke.

"Did you have evidence to your words ?

\- Evidences ? Like proofs ? Proofs will come if us don't leave this place !"

The Shephers did not believed in his words. During this time, Lissa tried to help the girl and comfort her. But juste before she can be next to her, a voice stopped her.

"Hold !"

All happen in a flash. The man called Gregor jumped other her and the little girl, pushing the former and catching the latter, and Cordelia even didn't have time to react to his actions. And just after, some magic hits where they were, leading to some explosions.

"Lissa ! Cordelia !" shout Robin, worried. He two women were within the range of the attack. But no one was hurt : Gregor was further, having probably jumped again after catching the girl. And Cordelia had the reflex to caught Lissa and throwing her down with her. They were unhurt, having just sands in their hairs.

"You wanted proofs ? Proofs are here, now !" shouted Gregor.

Three dark mages showed themselves from afar. One of them tried to lauch another attack, but was shot down by Virion's arrow, the archer already in place to defend them.

"Are we surrounded ?" asked Robin for himself. But Gaius, who caught them up, answered :

"Not from our side. But people is coming, that's for sure."

Cordelia didn't hesistate and jumped on her pegasus to see the surroundings. And after finishing that, she went down to gave her informations to the tactician.

"About fifteen men came from the south, and almost the same number from the west. One third are mages.

\- Understood. Tell Virion to keep shoting at the mages. Well, I think he already know that, but..."

Cordelia left him, and Robin told Miriel that they have to focus on the mages too to protect the fighters who will attacked at melee. Then he moved next to the man who saved the little girl.

"I'm sorry for earlier. We started from the wrong foot...

\- Gregor already forgot. Gregor understand.

\- I... see." said the white-haired man, disturbed a little by the man's speech patern. "Well... Can you help us ? We're out-numbered. And from what you said, their after the girl.

\- You'll help me ?" asked the latter.

"We'll do what we can. Hide yourself while we'll fight them. So... Gregor, is it ? What do you do ?

\- Gregor agree. Enemy came close now. We fight now.

\- Yes, do your job, we'll cover you."

It was a difficult battle from the beginning. Miriel and Robin was in the center, blocking the dark mage's magic during the time that Gaius, Gregor and Cordelia closed the distance from the foes. Virion helped too with his arrows, and that was a great help. Lissa was behind, protection Nowi, the little girl, as Robin asked to. During the battle, Robin saw that Gregor was really a powerful fighter. He was strong and lively, and the tactician just needed to stopped the mages' attacks who were aiming at the swordman. As the Grimleal's men number went down, Robin approached further, and killed one of the mage by throwing at his heart his levin sword, which he controlled because of its magical power. Cordelia was great to get the attention of the enemy and avoided their attack. Gaius wasn't behind in term of capacity, and show them his sword techniques.

Nowi decided to approach a little too, despite Lissa's protection. She saw that three mages were trying to combine their strengh, protected by other men, to use a powerful attack. Wanting to protect them, she tranformed in a dragon to everyone's surprise and take out all of them with her breath. After that, the rest of the battle was a breaze.

"Ah ! The little manakete doesn't needed Gregor's help, after all." laughed the mercenary, after everyone had regroup.

"No... I needed help... Thank you everyone... And sorry I was so mean to you, Gregor. You're a good person." replied Nowi.

"What's a manakete ?" asked Robin.

"People half-human half-dragon. They usualy contained their power with stones. And they live a long life !" explained the mercenary.

"Really ? How old are you ?" asked Lissa.

"Er... A thousand... something ? But look ! No wrinkles ! Hee hee !

\- A thousand ?" Robin was shocked.

"The manaketes are exquisite creatures with great longevity. One of the best known is Tiki, who lived during the the Hero-King Marth era, and apparently traveled with him too. She's now known has the 'Voice of the Divine Dragon'." explained Virion.

"That's really impressive...

\- And maybe we could use their help... Don't you think so, Robin ?" said Lissa. Robin nodded.

"Yes, we could. But that's up to them. What do you think, Gregor, Nowi ? The Shepherds, from here we are from, are trying to save the Exalt captured by Plegia. Can you lend us your strength ?

\- Everything's better than returning to the auction block ! I'm coming !" reacted Nowi, and her words surprised everyone.

"You've been sold ? Like a slave ?!" asked Lissa, shocked.

"To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made me transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks...

-What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl ?! Even if she can turn into a dragon...

\- Hmm... Gregor is mercenary. Maybe you hire Gregor instead ? But no worry ! Cost performance very high ! You have Gregor's word.

\- Er... I don't have that responsibility... But if you don't mind it, you can accompany us to the oasis ? Our captain will be there, and he'll take a decision about that. But I think he'll agree.

\- ...All right, Gregor believe you. Should we leave now ?

\- Yes, I'm taking back my sword and I caught you up."

He couldn't leave without his levin sword. He had to regroup to speak with them, but he didn't forget his weapon. He went back to the mage he killed with it, and took it back, shaking the sword to remove the blood on it. But before he went back, one thing caught his attention. He turned the corpse around, and saw the mark. The same he have on his hand. Looking around, all the corpses he saw was wearing the same mark on their clothes.

"Something's up, Robin ? ...Oh !"

Lissa caught him up, noticing his panicked expression, before seeing the mark of the corpses' cloth.

"It's the same... The same as on your robe or your hand.

\- W-Wait... You saw it ?" asked Robin, hiding unnecessarily his right hand.

\- Of course. When you were uncounscious, I had to take care of you... And I saw it that time..."

Robin was wondering what his mark was in the beginning, but he was wearing gloves since the beginning too, so he knew there was a reason to hide it. His worries rised when he knew he had some link with Plegia, but now, he found another piece for this puzzle. The grimleal... Maybe he was one of them before ? This tought frightened him.

"But don't worry, I didn't talk about it to anyone." the princess said, but Robin wasn't responding. "Hey, Robin... Don't worry. Maybe this grimleal was something for you in the past, but now... It's not, isn't it ? You're... with us, right ?"

Lissa spoke like that, trying to comfort him but at the same time, wanted to be sure that he'll be their allies, always. Robin looked at her. He was surprised by her words, so surprised that his heart skipped a beat. Lissa's words were warm. A warm he felt then in him. She was right. Like always. He's a Shepherd, now. And nothing can change that. He smiled to her as his worries disappear.

"You're right. You're right, Lissa. Thank you. I almost forgot this important thing. Yes, I'm with you, and with the Shepherds. I'll always be."

His words made Lissa blush slightly, but she smiled back to him. She wanted to support him to the end, and was happy that actually worked. Robin got up, and they went back to the others. They had to caught up Chrom, now.

* * *

 **Author's note :** Gaius' nickname for Virion, Miles, is a direct reference to Miles Edgeworth, the prosecutor from the Ace Attorney series, who share a physical resemblance with him. I assume completely this decision. XD

 **Andromeda** : Already shipping Lucina ? XD Maybe she'll be with someone, maybe not... You'll see. But in the game, I had put her with Laurent. I tried with Gerome and Inigo before, but... their chemistry wasn't as nice as with Laurent, for me.

So, big battle will come... and the three-part chapter too. I think I'll do all the three in french before translating them in english. But I think it'll be worth the wait. So see you soon !


	12. Chapter 10-1 - Emmeryn

**Emmeryn**

"Robin ! Wake up !

\- Hmm... A little more...

\- Robin ! It's time !"

The sun was already up since a few hours, and in the tactician's tent, Lissa is trying to wake him up. Frederick said that it was time to march, and since Robin was actually sleeping, she decided to take care of him. But he didn't want to be awake, even when she nudged his shoulder. Robin didn't have a good sleep during the night : stressed by the events that awaited them the next day, he did't manage to fall asleep quickly. He had to read again his plans to calm him down and finally found some sleep. So that and the fact he is not a morning guy made that he is actually sleeping right now.

Putting her fist on her waists, Lissa was frustrated by the fact he was not listening and didn't want to wake up. So she decided to get down to business. She had a plan, and she was about to put it in action. She approached his ear, and whispered :

"Robin ! Careful ! There's a Risen riding a wolf !"

The plan was successful : Robin's body moved just because of this memory. It was like his brain remembered what happened when she did her first prank to him, and he reacted. And so, he rolled sideway to dodge a danger... and fell on the ground, out of his bed.

"Argh ! Hmm... Lissa... ?"

He sit up straight, half asleep, opening one eye and he saw the young girl who woke him up. But the latter, after seeing his asleep face combined with his rubbery thing, exploded in laughter.

"Pfff ! Ah ah ah ah ! Oh gosh, what's with that face ?! Ah ah ah ah !

\- ...I thinked you were done with your pranks, Lissa... Was I wrong... ?" he groaned, waking up slowly.

"Tee hee hee... ! Calm down, Lissa, breath !" She breathed in, then breathed out, and calm herself. "Sorry, but it was your fault. You wouldn't wake up, I had to do something." she answered with a smile.

"...Did something happen... ?" he asked with a soft voice, while massaging his skull.

"Frederick said it's time to march.

\- ...It's this late already ?"

Robin stand up, putting back the sheets that fell with him on the bed. He streched himself, and then he hear his stomach growling, putting him uneasy. He probably missed the breakfast, and now he hoped that there will be some rests somewhere. But Lissa took something from her pocket and held out her hand to him, presenting some candies to Robin.

"I figured you'll be hungry. Take them. It's candies like the ones I gave to my brother."

Her gesture showed her insistence, and Robin took them, and eat one without expecting any great taste, since it was like Chrom's. So their flavor must be...

"... ! It's good ! Wait, it's... It's not like his... It's...

\- ...your favorites, yes. I made them at the same time as Chrom's... But I haven't found the good time to gave you them..." she confessed, blushing.

"But how did you know... ?" He was sure he haven't tell her his favorite fruit before.

"It's a secret !"

Lissa was smiling while Robin was looking at her in shock. But finally, he didn't think about that anymore, and eat a second one. It seemed that these candies will sufficied to him for his breakfast. It was sweet, and full of vitamins, so three of them would be enough. In any case, he was fully awake, now.

* * *

The Shepherds were not far from Emmeryn's expected execution place now. But they were not alone : one unit from the Feroxi army joined them. They were the one who were far enough in Plegia's territory to be able to help them, so Flavia ordered them to come. Since it will be probably a great battle, she told Chrom and Robin about that so they can fight without worrying much about being out-numbered. And the same day, Basilio's spy came back too, and his information matched Robin's suppositions : Emmeryn's execution will be held this day, the 19th June. So far, the tactician was right, and knowing he had foreseen this made him satisfied.

Before beginning to march again, Robin let Phila and her unit go where they have to, and told them what signal he will use, so they can take action and save the Exalt. Then, they parted away, and the Shepherds and the Feroxis marched silently to one place where they can't be seen by the Plegians in the execution's place, but close enough so they can hear what is happening, and see Emmeryn at the top of a cliff... on something that looked like a bone. A dragon's bone. One man was behind her, probably the executioner. Lissa wanted to shout out to her, but Chrom stopped her. And then, Gangrel's voice was heard.

"Good people ! Warriors of Plegia ! Welcome ! Welcome, one and all !" he shouted.

Robin frowned. So the execution just began ? The coincidence seemed too big to be real. It must have been a scout who see them at one point, and warned him about their arrival. _*So he was waiting for us... Seems I was right...*_ thinked the tactician. He looked at Chrom, who seemed to think the same.

"Your anticipation electrifies the air ! We all remember the crimes of Ylisse ! Would you have their witch-queen answer for them ?"

Lissa was anxious, and cannot stop herself to grab Robin's robe, like that it was the only way to her calm down. Robin saw that she was really tense. Grangrel's last words must have affected her, and she was struggling against herself, trying not to cry.

"Finally, we will have justice ! Executioner ! If you would be so kind... !

\- Flavia !

\- I've got him !"

Robin ordered to the East-Khan, since it was her turn to take action. She had a small axe in hand, one easy to throw, but still deadly. Without any doubt in her mind, she threw the axe, and all were watching it until it hit the executioner. The latter fell to his death. The Exalt was safe for the moment.

"Everyone ! Now !" shouted Robin, and then, Shepherds and Feroxi soldiers went in battle against Plegia's men. The plan consisted to clear the path so Phila and her unit can reach out to Emmeryn and take her in safety. Gangrel, who watched them coming, smiled.

"Bwa ha ! We've been expecting you, little prince ! Were you afraid to die before your queen ?"

Robin looked at the Mad King. So, what he thinked was right. He was waiting for him to trap him. He raised his arms, waiting to hit him with his magic, but Chrom stopped him.

"We'll deal with the Mad King later.

\- ...You're right. Sorry.

\- We have to follow the plan ! Take out all the soldiers first ! Don't let them approach Emmeryn !" ordered the prince.

"Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find ! Kill them aaaaaall !" ordered the King.

And then, the King retired himself while laughing, escorted by Aversa. Then, she stayed around, but guarded the path the king took. Robin noticed she have a tome in hand. A Black Flier ? Attacking Gangrel will be hard, now, and attacking her is dangerous. Even it seemed she have not her mount around, her magic can eliminate any intruder. That's what he felt as an intuition. And this time, he'll follow it.

"Sumia, Cordelia, I'm changing the pla, for you two ! Do not take down Aversa ! Focus on the soldiers at the ground !" he shouted to the two pegasus knights, who understood him. He didn't want trying anything risky. He looked at her again, and saw that she was smiling while looking at him. He was sure of it. And his uneasiness grew.

* * *

It was a war battle indeed. The Feroxi took the front line, the Shepherds just behind. And they fight the enemy army. They were already some deaths, but since it was the Feroxi army who took the front line, Robin cannot do anything about it. And he knew that the Khans wanted the Shepherds to be the safer possible. But the number of death on their side was low, since everyone was trying to get the wounded ones in safety or to the healers. And the battle was going in their direction for now. Plegia's soldiers were cornered by the Ylisse-Regna Ferox alliance. Until their reinforcement came. Reinforcement with feet soldiers... but too flying mounted soldiers.

"Robin ! Wyvern Knights came from behind !" shouted Virion.

"From behind ? Gods, please make that Phila and her unit stay unnoticed... Well, either way, we have too take them down quickly. Virion, go find Ricken ! We will hold the line with the three of us ! You'll decide yourselves for your positions."

During the time that Virion went to find the young mage, Robin was charging one of his most powerful magic while making him levitate so he can see the aerial reinforcement coming. He waited so they'll be in range of his attack. And then, he casted his spell : Arcthunder. He send the spell to the sky, and it crossed it before falling on one of the wyvern knights, killing him. While charging another spell, Robin saw Virion and Ricken advancing and standing a little farther than him. It was perfect, since he can protect them if needed. Shooting down an entire party of Wyvern Riders with only the three of them was a little presumptuous, but he knew of their strength, and was convinced they can do it. He used his thunder tome several times before switching to a wind one since their foe approached quickly.

Focused in his task, Robin didn't saw the plegian soldier who succeeded to cross the battlefield and who was sneaking behind him. He noticed him only when a scream happen behind him. He turned around and saw the dead soldier... and then, the black mage who was not far. It was obvious that it was her who killed him. The young woman approached slowly. He knew she was a plegia's mage, but noticed that her body was beautiful. Putting himself together before getting lost in bad thoughts, he pulled his levin sword, facing this young women who was walking elegantly towards him, using her magic to levitate – but it was like she was climbing an invisible staircase.

"Calm down, I will not hurt you." she said.

"...Do you think I'm trusting you ?

\- I just saved your life... Isn't that a good reason to trust my words ?"

Robin hesitated, but she showed no hostility toward him. He lowered his sword, but kept it in hand, still on his guard.

"Aren't you a plegian mage ?

\- And you ? I'm surprise to see a member of the grimleal rebelling and attacking Plegia..."

Her words shocked him. Doubt assailed him.

"Do you know who I am... ?

\- No... But I know this kind of coat. It bears the Grima's brand."

Robin hesitated to tell her that he had amnesia and didn't know anything about all of this. But can he told her that ? It can be a trap. So he decided to try something else.

"Why did you saved me ?

\- Because... you interessed me... Your aura is... enthralling..."

He felt his heart jump. The more she talk, the more he feel lost. He cannot focused in anything but her. She seemed strange, but her words only made him more and more confused.

"But I'm not with Plegia... Why will you kill your allies ?"

For the first time, the young woman lost her smile and seemed bored.

"Humph... Death comes for all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in ?

\- So... you're not our enemy ?" The black mage regain her smile.

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open.. I mean, long live the king and all, but... I'd like to try something else... I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side."

The mage approached closer and closer, and put one of her thin finger on his cheek, tracing invisible lines. Robin cannot move. Cannot do anything. His heart was beating faster for an unknow reason. And the young women came even closer...

* * *

 **Author's note :** That's the first time I actually enjoyed the english chapter MORE than the french one while writing. And because of the beginning. I love my ideas. I love me. *out*

So, finally, I've decided to translate with first part immediatly. Because I like how I made it. And cliffhanger is life, don't you think ? Uh ? Why the torches ? Okay, stop, stop ! I'm kidding. Or not.

*Ahem* Well, that's a good cliffhanger, and I'll probably do the two other parts before translating them, this time. That means... you'll get the two other parts wednesday probably. Unless I got some really good motivations to do all of that in a lesser time.

Well, hope you liked it ! See you next time !


	13. Chapter 10-2 - Flight

**Flight**

During the battle, Lissa was behind the lines... but she was, now, not only a healer, but a fighter. For the first time, it was accepted for her to fight. But since she was primaliry a healer, she cannot be at the front. So her task was to eliminate all foes that slips behind their lines when she was not busy to heal anyone. And she was not alone in this : Maribelle, who learned to use tomes with Ricken's help and who fight for the first time too, and some other Feroxi healers had the same task. And they were supported by Kellam and other Feroxi soldiers.

It happen that, because of the chaos of the battle, some can slip unnoticed to them, but were shot by Virion. But since a time now, it seemed that wasn't the case anymore. So Lissa looked behind one instant and saw that Robin was fighting against enemis that come from behind. Since she saw at least one Wyvern Knight, she toughted that he needed Virion, so all make perfect sense. And so, she continue her fighting.

But a time later, she looked behind again, to see Robin... with another woman close to him. She felt that her heart almost stopped. It was a enemy ? Probably, but the distance between them let her think of something else. And no matter what, she cannot let that happen. She doesn't care who she was, and since Robin didn't move at all, she was furious. And so, she runned to them.

"Stop right there !" she shouted, ready to use her axe. The black mage stopped herself and took a step back before looking at her.

"Oh... ? You have her as a guard ? Charming... Well, little girl, go play with others, adults need their time alone.

\- Don't treat me like a kid, I'm plenty strong, and I'll prove it to you if you need it !" replied the princess, hating already the woman.

"Calm down, you two."

With Lissa's arrival, Robin got himself together and went between them, and went down to the ground. The dark mage went down too, but her eyes were locked on the blonde one. Robin can felt the tense atsmosphere between them.

"Lissa, she saved my life, so give her the benefit of the doubt. You, what's your name ?

\- ...Tharja...

\- Well, Tharja... would you give us a hand ?

\- Robin, wait ! I don't think we can trust her !

\- All allies we can get are a plus. We need their help. And I'm sure Chrom would do the same. And it seems she got some reasons to stop fighting for Plegia."

Lissa was protesting from all her might, but she cannot contradict him either. Without words, she came closer to Robin, still looking at the dark mage. The latter was smiling to the tactician.

"Oh... ? So... you trust me ? You're not afraid of... my dark side ? What if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back ?"

Lissa reacted to these words, and moved her axe. But Robin stopped her, putting his arm in front of her.

"I know it can. But one other well-know strategy is : 'keep your friend close, but your enemies closer'. And I'm ready to trust you. You saved my life, and you seemed to have a reason behind your act... but I don't think it's anything mischievous.

\- Uh uh uh... I knew you were someone special. Consider me like your new ally."

She was smiling to Robin even more, but Lissa still suspected her. She maybe saved Robin's life, but something made her uneasy. Lissa still remember how close she was to Robin. Maybe she was just jalous ? _*But he'll never...*_ Lissa stopped her own tought, shocking herself, and turned around. 'He'll never betray me ?' How come she can think that ? It was unworthy of her. Robin wasn't hers. She knew her love for him is really strong, but thinking it was the same for him was wishful thinking. When did she thought that ? Because she had fun with him not long ago ? Because he hugged her too in response of her hug, the last time ? But he didn't say he loved her. And maybe... she tought this woman was going to take him away from her ? Because she was from Plegia, and because of those hints he pointed lastly, which are saying that he's probably from Plegia too ? Even more, from the Grimleal ? And what if...

"Lissa, you're okay ?" suddenly asked Robin. That brought the princess out of her dark toughts. But she didn't turned around to see him. She remembered the actual situation. It was a battle. She cannot let her feelings out like that.

"...I-I'm okay... I'll trust you, Robin... I'll get back to were I belong..."

And she left him behind without waiting, wipping her wet eyes. _*It's not the time... It's not the time... !*_ she tought, over and over, thinking about her sister and her rescue. _*Yes, that's right ! Focus on Emm' !*_ she said to herself. She cannot forget what she saw when this woman was close to the boy she loved, but she forced herself to think only to her sister.

Robin let her go, but was surprised. Something was wrong. Really wrong. And these feelings make his heart heavy. But he cannot think about that actually, so he took a breath before turning back to Tharja and the Wyvern Riders. They were approaching Ricken and Virion's positions, and that wasn't good. Those minutes lost because of what happened are crucial.

"Tharja, we need to take these Wyvern Knights down ! I need your help, please !" he said, levitating again, casting some wind magics. And the dark mage accept. Being in his company will be very amusing, she tought.

* * *

"Raaah !"

Chrom shoot down his sword, but the Plegia soldier stopped it. Using his strength, he pushed back the weapon and hit the soldier, killing him. Without waiting, another fighter attacked him. He blocked the hit and counter-attacked. The second soldier fell to the ground.

"It's without end, or what ?" he shouted, gritting his teeth. He took one second to look up to Emmeryn. He saw her worry face. _*We're gonna rescue you, Emm' ! Just wait a little more !*_

With another second, he looked around, and saw a woman fighting not afar. This woman wasn't from his Shepherds, and didn't look like she was from Feroxi. So he went closer to her and help her fighting the soldiers who were around.

"You there ! Who are you ? Why do you fight alone ?"

The woman shoot her axe down on her opponent, and looked at the person who came to speak to her. She recognize the prince Chrom, and respond before having to fight against another enemy.

"Good heavens ! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt ! Thanks for the help." she said, full of respect.

"You know me ?

\- Know you ? Of course, sire ! All Ylissean clergy do."

After knocking down his opponent, Chrom looked at the woman. So, she was a Sister ? What bring her here ? He asked the question, even though they were fighting their respective opponent.

"What brings you here ?

\- We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution.

\- We ? Then there are more of you ?

\- Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle..."

They killed their opponent and took a step back, recovering their breath side to side.

"But no longer ! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party !

\- Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth.

\- ...Man, sire. Man of the cloth.

\- You're a... ...You're not a woman? "

Chrom looked at this person. His face was womanish, and with his long hair, he took him for a woman.

"No, sire. Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs...

\- Oh. Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply...

\- Don't worry about it too much, Prince. The Exalt made the same mistake, so...

\- Well, I'm sorry nonetheless..." Chrom cleared his throat. "Well, I would be honored to be joined by you... Er... What's your name ?

\- It's Libra, sir.

\- Very well Libra... I think it's time to go back to action, don't you think ?"

Libra smiled and nodded, and the two of them returned to the fight.

* * *

The allied army, aided by these two new fighters, finally succeeded to overcome a large party of Plegia's army who were there. Robin and his three allies succeeded too to beat the fleet of the Wyvern Riders, but not without any harm. Finally, Chrom and the Shepherds cleared the way for Phila and her units.

"Robin !" shouted Chrom to his tactician.

"Right !"

Robin casted a thunder ball which exploded in the airs. That was the signal Phila and her unit waited for. They came in hurry, focused on their objective. But in seeing that, the Mad King was furious.

"What ? Pegasus Knights ? How did they... ? That damned Ylissean tactician does not play fair !"

But Aversa, in contrary to her King, was calm. It was like she knew all along what will happen. And so, she took a few steps further, saying to Gangrel that she will not do either. And she snapped her fingers when the pegasus knights were close enough. And at that instant, a horde of Risen archers appeared from nowhere.

"...Risen ?! Oh gods no !"

Robin felt his heart stop. He now knew what will happen. And the Pegasus were too close to retreat. Panicking, in hurry, he casted some spells to kill these Risens. Chrom, who was chocked the same, was already heading to them. But the archers wasn't looking at them, and a flow of arrow fell on Phila and her units.

"Bwa ha ha ! Watch how they fall, one by one !" exulted Gangrel, watching the scenery of the falling pegasus.

Phila was giving her all to save her queen, but before being close enough, her mount was shot. She hold out her arm, like a last hope to reach the last meters to the Exalt, but an arrow hit her too, and she fell to her death.

"Phila !

\- Y-Your... Grace..."

It was a disaster for the Shephers. A complete disaster. Phila and her unit were now dead. Cordelia and Sumia, the two last pegasus here, were on the ground, knowing they cannot do a thing now. Cordelia was touched by the scenery more than anyone else, the scenery reminded her what happen with her unit at the border. Robin was desesperate, holding his head between his hands.

"No no no... !" It was a nightmare for him, and did not want to accept the reality.

Chrom, after that, retreat out the the archers sight, but was desesperate the same. They lost. Her sister's rescue needed Phila. Now, how can they save her ? He did not want to give up. He wanted to think there will be another solution.

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now... grovel before me. Plead ! Beg for your worthless lives !" said Gangrel in delights.

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you !" answered Chrom, furious.

"Oh, now that is a good line ! A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps ? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..."

To illustrate her King's point, Aversa snapped her fingers, and the Risen were now aiming to the Exalt. They were ready to shot anytime, now.

"Emm ! Hold on, I'm..." started Chrom.

"Archers ! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows !

\- I... I'll kill you !

\- Go ahead ! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise !"

Gangrel was in delight, and provoked Chrom openly. He knew that Aversa will transmit his orders to the Risens. And then, he provoked any Shepherds or Feroxi to asking who wanted to have the honor to kill the Exalt. But no one moved. Robin was looking down at the ground, unable to find even one idea to save the Exalt. But he tried so hard too, to keep his promise to Chrom and Lissa. Lissa almost faint, supported by Maribelle who was insulting the king silently. All the Shepherds had a tense expression on their face. Nowi almost cried. Libra was praying and beseech silently the gods so they can help them. Vaike was enraged, and was biting his lips, restraining himself. Tharja was the only one with a calm face, but cursed silently the king she served until this day after seeing how Robin was devastated.

"...No one ?" reacted Gangrel after a few minutes. "Bah ! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it ? Pathetic !

\- Damn you !" shouted Chrom.

"Now, now, my boy. No one needs die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

Chrom knew these words were lies. He wanted to find a solution to gain some times. Did he had to give him it ? He must choose between two crual decisions : give up his duty... or give up his sister.

"I will count to three ! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One ! Two ! Thr...

\- Gangrel, hold ! ...You win..."

Chrom give up his duty. He cannot give up on his family. Even if the Emblem was a sacred treasure, it had not the same price of Emmeryn's life. And if a disaster happen, they will face it head on, together.

"No, wait !"

That was Emmeryn. Chrom was surprised by her voice, and looked at her. The Exalt hoped that the king will listen to reason, but it was in vain. He just say their peace was a curse that made them weak. But Chrom refuted the king's words, saying that Ylisse need their Exalt. Emmeryn was looking at his brother. She had no other options, now. And so, she thanked him before speaking to Plegia :

"Plegians ! I ask that you hear the truth of my words ! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world !"

Hearing that, Chrom feared the worst and began to run to her, ignoring all danger. Emmeryn was listening to the silence. And so, she tought she was wrong. She looked at a hawk's flight, and appologized to her brother. She knew she will pass a heavy torch. And she let herself fell. Maribelle covered Lissa's eyes, but the latter did see the start of her fall, and screamed in despair. Robin was on his knee, hitting the ground with fists, his eyes wet, blaming himself for this failure. Chrom reached his arm, trying to save her before she can fall on the ground. But he was too far. He finally reached the place where her corpse was now, and fell on his knee, desperate, cursing his weakness and Gangrel, crying in front of her big sister's corpse. The Mad Kind was laughing, delighted by this despair, mocking the queen's death. And then, he ordered his men to kill the Shepherds.

Chrom, enraged, wanted to attack Gangrel, but Basilio, who caught him, forced him to retreat.

"No, boy ! I secured and escape route ! We have to flee !"

He pulled the prince, the latter trying to reach for the body with his arm, not wanting to leave her corpse like that. Flavia took care of Robin, forced him to stand up and withdraw too. The Feroxi army hold their position so the Shepherds can retreat, fighting against the Plegians and the Risens.

* * *

From afar, Lucina was too on her knee. She came too late. She cannot saved the Exalt.

"Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all...

\- Lucina, we have to run off too. Our best chance is now to find all of our companions."

Laurent, who finally followed his friend, was looking at the Shepherd's retreat with pain. But now, it was them, the strangers who came from the future, who have something they can do. No matter the time that will take, they have to regroup, and when the time will come, they will help the Shepherds. Wiping one tear, Lucina nodded, and they left the place.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Well... I got some health issue... Now of all time... Sorry for the delay.

I'm sure, now, that Nintendo of Europe (for French, at least) improved some conversation. Other thing, because, in english, adjective are neutral, I could not make Chrom seeing his error by himself. In the french version (my french version of the fic), Libra said he was happy ("heureux"), and Chrom noticed he said that (and not "heureuse"). So, I was forced to follow the game conversation, where Libra show him his error. Lost one opportunity there...

Other thing... I'm almost at 5k view and 25 follower (counting the two fics) - Thank You all ! - so I decided to do one thing to celebrate that. I'll do one paralogue about one thing you'll want to read. You tell me with the reviews or by PM, and I'll select one of them for the Paralogue (or Xenologue if none of them follow my story). And if I see some great suggestions about events that can happen during the two years of peace and that is about Lissa and Robin, I'll make one chapter about that too. Peace will happen after... five chapters (counting the 10-3 chapter which will be released soon). You have time to think until then !


	14. Chapter 10-3 - Despair

**Despair**

It's been hours since the Shepherds were retreating. Led by Basilio, they are moving deeper in Plegia's territories that are unknow to them. The night was now near. Darkness and the rain reflected each pained heart that the Shepherds were holding in their chests. Lissa, who mounted behind Stahl, was crying ever since. Robin was hurt, inside and outside. All he can do actually was to hold back these feelings and protect Chrom and Lissa the best possible. The former was following closely the West-Khan, but his mind was absent. And the Shepherds weren't the only hurts : in protecting their retreat, the Feroxi army got great losses. It was a cursed day for everyone.

"There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine !" explained eventually Basilio, but little time after, Plegia's soldiers were blocking their way. "Damn ! Plegians ! I knew it couldn't be that easy..."

A large troop were present before them. And from not afar and higher, a bald man with a long beard were watching them before speaking.

"Ylisseans ! I offer you mercy ! Surrender to me now and live !

\- Surrender ? Sorry, but I'm not familiar with the word.

\- Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

Chrom, asbent-minded until this, woke up furiously in earing his sister's name from a plegians man.

"Don't speak her name !

\- Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."

This time, Frederick was the one to oppose him.

"How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done ? I think we shall take our chance with weapons in hand !

\- I suspected you would say as much... So be it. Men, take care of them." said the man after sighing.

And from this word, the enemy soldiers attacked. Chrom, desperate, let his anger speack and charged toward the plegians. Robin was just behind him, always in his objective to protect him. It was with a heavy heart that the Shepherds fighted. During the time, the leader of this plegian troop went back to the rear, not willing to fight for the moment, but waiting to observe how it will be. Eventually, one of his men came to see him.

"Forgive me, sir, but I... I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down. I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened... I just can't.

\- How dare you question the general's orders ! You know full well the punishment for insubordination is death !" said another soldier who were close.

"B-But, sir! These people are...

\- These questions are not ours to ponder, lad. The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment."

That's what the general said in a emotionless voice, but his face showed a certain reluctance after all.

"Sir, I... I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if... Even if it means death.

\- ...You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you ? So be it !"

The general thinked before doing a few steps towards. The solider grit his teeth, but his leader passed next to him without doing anything. Then, he spoke loudly :

"Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed !" Then, he returned to his place.

"But I don't wish to abandon you, sir !

\- I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go !

\- W-Wait, General ! I... I see a cause worth fighting for : I want to protect you, general !

\- ...Very well. So stay with me, lad."

The threat was less heavy than what they thought. A part of the plegian troop was hesitating to attack, or just retired without any other explanation. Even Chrom, led by his despair, saw this changement. And in honor of his sister, he asked to his men to let aside the ones who doesn't want to fight. The fewer fights, the better. And so, they can advanced easier than expected.

* * *

Eventually, Chrom, with Robin at his side, approached the enemy general. One lancer tried to stop them, but his lance was weak, and Robin throw it afar with his magic. The man fall on his butt, and cannot move after that. Seeing that, Robin take him in pity and went to his side, promising he'll do nothing to him. They just looked at Chrom and the plegian General, who approached each other.

"Let me introduce myself, Prince Chrom. I am General Mustafa of Plegia.

Before that, Chrom foung nothing to say. He just knew he had to defeat him. So, he advanced, and his sword hit the man's axe. The two leaders fight each others for minutes. Robin and the lancer were looking at them without doing anything. But they knew that something was off. And finally, Chrom got the upper hand and inflicted a wound that put the general down.

"Well done... I have only one favor to ask... Please... spare my men..."

Gravely wounded, Mustafa fell uncounscious. The lancer approached him, while Chrom announced their victory and asked to his mens that they let plegians soldiers alive. They just had to fight the ones who still fight them. Then, Chrom returned to the unconscious general, where Robin and the lancer were already.

"General...

\- Something's the matter, Chrom ?

\- ...Yeah... He hesitated. There were times were my guard was open, and he didn't do a thing. Even I was troubled."

So there was really something that was off. Robin felt that the general didn't use any opening he had, and that was right, even for Chrom who was fighting and knew his stand wasn't good. There were only one explanation : the general fought unwillingly. Basilio caught them and looked down to the man. He asked for explanation, and so they did. Then, the West-Khan looked at the lancer.

"You, what do you want to do ? Return to Plegia ? Comeing with us ? We can protect your life.

\- I can't let my general like that... But... I...

\- And what if your general come with us ?

\- …! But... ! He said he cannot... His family can be executed... I don't want that...

\- I see... So, you want to protect his life and his family ?

\- How ?

\- Stay in Plegia. Find camarades you can trust. Report that the general died. We will fake his death and cover the tracks. Is that something good for you ?

\- … Y-Yes ! I'll do it ! Are you really going to save the general ?

\- I promise. No, better, we'll do it right now. Boy, go find your girlfriend and bring her back here. We'll need her healing powers."

If all of what Basilio said about saving the plegian general was a shock to everyone, including Robin, the latter was even more surprised to call Lissa his 'girlfriend'. But he nodded, since it wasn't time to think about that. He went find her and bring her like asked. During this time, Basilio cut one part of Mustafa's bloody armor and offer it to the lancer.

"It'll be your proof. Say that the general fell in the ravin. The rain should wash for blood that is here. Don't leave before we're leaving."

Then, when Lissa arrived, he explained to her what was going on and she accepted to heal him. After that, Baisilio carried the wounded on his back, and said that the carriages are waiting for them. The Shepherds and the Feroxi left the place, letting behind the harmless plegians.

It was later that Robin saw the carriages that Basilio was speaking of. A Feroxi troop was waiting too, with Lon'qu as their leader. A woman came to greet them, happy to see them at last. Basilio introduced her as Olivia. Then, Feroxis and Shepherds ride on horses or went in the chariots, and they all leave.

* * *

Arriving at Regna Ferox was easy after that. Their retreat was perfectly plan by Basilio, to Robin's surprise. And this latter was mad to himself too. After the camp was set, he went in his tent, letting himself drop on his bed. He wanted to scream. Now that everything's over, his faults and failures were back in his head. He blamed himself more than anything else. He failed. He juste wanted to flee, ashamed.

"What a pitiful face..."

Robin was surprised to hear one voice and looked at the person. It was Tharja, who came in without announcing herself. He stood up again.

"Knowing this will do nothing to me, you know...

\- Oh ? Yeah, you're right. I felt just that you wanted to put a brave face. That's what you were doing since our retreat."

Her words hurt him. So, he was doing like nothing happened ? He really looked like he didn't do a wrong thing, that everything was not his fault ? These selfish tought hurt him more than anything. He must have apologize. He must looked like desperate. At least as hurt as Chrom. Why he was doing that ?

"I can't seriously be...

\- But you were. I don't know if you put that face for all... or maybe for this little girl... You know, that guard of yours...

\- Lissa ?

\- So that's her name. I saw you looking at her crying. You tried to comfort her in putting this brave face ? Even I saw the sadness that was behind that face of yours."

What she said hit him. He remembered something. Yes, he looked at her, unable to comfort her. Did he tried to be like her ? The one smiling to raise other's mood ? It was stupid. He knew only her can do that. So why... ?

"So... I came here to help you. I can't stand that face. Your confident face is really better.

\- Er... Thank you but... how did you plan to help me ?

\- You have the choices. I'm no psychologist but I know black magic. Magic... or curse. All the same. I can use them to relieve your thought... Or rather, make sure you thought only of good things. Or... I can erase the sad memories. Either case, your pitiful face will be gone. And to be honest, you'll scare anyone with it.

\- ..." Robin stayed silent. Helping him with curse, so he will not blame himself anymore ? No, that can't be the right thing. He had to face them. He had to assume his faults. "No, I'll take none of them. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Tharja, but I must face my failures. Not forgetting them.

\- Even if your state is important for these... Shepherds ? You can't win like that, you know.

\- I know... We'll figure something out...

\- ...Well, like you want. If you need me, I'l be around. All the time... Don't hesitate." Tharja said after sighing, and finally leaving him alone.

Robin stand still a few seconds, before sitting on his chair, in front of his desk. He put his head on it. He remembered Lissa and Chrom's face. He cannot be like nothing happened in front of them. Nor he can face them either. Griting his teeth, he blamed himself again, and knew he will not want to see them before he can calm down.

* * *

Lissa finished to look after the plegian general Mustafa. He was now out of danger, but was still uncounscious. She left the medical tent, where Ricken, Donnel, Sully and Vaike were too resting in. Now, she went to the only one who was hurt but didn't come to look after his injury. She noticed his injury while she was healing Mustafa for the first time. She knew he put a brave face, and acted like he was unhurt. But she cannot help but worrying about him. She knew his injuty wasn't just outside, but inside too. After what happened with the Hierarch, he was so down, so now must be worst.

So, Lissa went to Robin's tent. Before she can enter, Tharja was herself leaving the tent. The two young womens glared at each other, but none said one thing. Finally, Tharja's turned back after sighing and left. The princess asked to herself what happened. Without announcing herself, Lissa enter Robin's tent.

"...Robin ?" she said, softly.

"...Lissa ?"

Robin, who was looking down his desk, stand his head and looked at her. His expression was horrible. For him, facing her now was unexpected and he was at lost of words. He didn't knew what to say. So he looked back to his desk, griting his teeth again. But he felt a warm in his arm, and saw Lissa healing him. He was surprised, but looked away again, feeling that he doesn't deserve this, but unable to keep it to himself, he appologized.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I made a promise to you... and I couldn't keep this promise..."

Lissa was looking around. She saw his distress. Robin clenched his fist, and let his head on his desk, closing his eyes. She felt that he was blaming himself. She remember what he promised, but it wasn't his fault that it didn't worked.

"I'm a failure as a tactician." he said finally. Then Lissa knew that he took the hit very badly. She finished to heal him, walked behind him silently, putting her staff on the bed and hugged him by behind.

"...You're not... I saw how much you give yourself to your plan. You worked so very hard... And you cannot anticipate what happened. I'm sad... but I don't blame you.

\- I must have ! It was your sister ! I should have tried more. Thinked more. Anticipated more..."

He didn't understand. Why she keep trying to comfort him ? He doesn't merit this. He must have planned more and anticipating every of the worst scenarii that can happen. So she should be angry at him ! She should blame him ! So why... ?

"I'll never be mad at you. Never..." she said, like she knew what he was thinking. "You tried your best. It's Plegia's fault. Gangrel's fault. Not yours. You know... I... I..."

I love you. That's what she wanted to say. But before she can say it, she felt her tears on her cheeks. And when one of her tears dropped on the desk, Robin looked back. She was crying. Of course she was. It was her sister. He stood up, turned around, and hugged her. That's all he can do. Sharing their pains.

"I'm sorry, Lissa... I'm so sorry..."

His heart felt heavy... and painful. He wanted to take her pain. He cannot stand to see her sad. He felt her hands graping his robe, and she was sobbing against his chest. His heart was heavy to see her like that. He put one hand on her hand, stroking it gently, trying to comfort her. She was surprised by this, and pulled her head back to see him. Their eyes met. They do not know how much time they were like that. Lissa was looking at him, her face so close to his. She wanted to kiss him. But she cannot. She made a difficult face, and put her face against his chest again, crying.

Robin was stunned by the moment. All his feelings was messed up. At this time, he wanted to kiss her. Thousands toughts was in his head. He remembered all his time with her. Each time where she was happy and bright. He wanted to see her like that. Always. He wanted... to be at her sides. He wanted to be with her to share her joys and pains. After all, he was happy when she's close to him. Her candor... her spirit... her loyalty...

 _*I love them... I love her...*_ he said in his mind, now understanding the feelings he had for her. Knowing these feeling of love he hold for her, he hugged her more tightly.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Well... That's that. Nothing more to say. Except that the last part of this chapter was write BEFORE the french counterpart, then rewrite after to match what I wrote in the french fic. The end of the Chapter 14 will be the same, I already wrote something.

Oh, and thanks for the 5k views ! We're at 4.579 559 when I wrote it.

 **Andromeda :** Remember when I said what other said can be source of inspiration ? What happen with Mustafa is the idea I got from your suggestion. There will be no fevers, but the Plegian general will have a bigger role than a "simple boss".

Big week incoming, so I'll see you next week-end ! Tonight I'm learning to play Kinball. My brother's team won 3-1-0 yesterday, that was a great play.

Oh, and I was in a castle yesterday, too. And missed the chance to take a pic with a princess. So bad...


	15. Chapter 11 - Wounded

**Wounded**

The next day, a new meetting was hold. Aside Chrom, Robin, Frederick and Lissa, there were Sumia, Stahl, Virion and Maribelle who were here for the Shepherds. And by Basilio's side stood Lon'qu and Flavia. But none of them spoke, unable to do say one word. This failure and Emmeryn's death led to a big drop in their mood. Finally, it was Flavia who cut this silence.

"So, what now, oaf ?

\- Don't look at me. I'm not in charge.

\- Ugh... I picked a fine time to regain the full throne..." she sighed.

And this akward silence began again. Robin looked at everyone, and at their somber face. He remembered Tharja's words : she was right, they can't win like that. So he looked at Lissa. She was the one to successfully rise Chrom's moral, with the help of everyone else's participation. But what now ? Everyone was down. He grit his teeth. No idea comes to him. The princess was the best for this kind of thing. He admired her for that. Thinking about that, he remembered he did not apologize to him yet.

"Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough."

Lissa looked at him, worrying, but she doesn't see the same sad face he made last night. And that was relieving in some way. Chrom looked at his friend, but if his face shows anger, it's toward himself.

"You did your best, Robin. ...You have my thanks."

The tactician was surprised to see him thankful. He looked at Lissa with the corner of his eyes, and saw a smile on her face who was telling him 'You see, I told you it wasn't your fault'. All of that relieved his heart. These two were incredible, and he was happy to be friend with them, even if he feel something more than that for the princess now.

"It's my own failures that haunt me now." continued Chrom. "Gods, I was just so powerless !"

It was clear that Chrom's heart was heavy, from pain and sorrow, with the death of his big sister. And the same he wanted to do to Lissa, Robin wanted to take his pain.

"It's not your fault either, Chrom.

\- ...She did it for me, Robin. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, my family or my duty, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..."

Robin was silent. He cannot say one thing about that. He wanted to relieved him about this burden. He looked again to Lissa, who was painfully looking at his brother. Feeling eyes on her, she turned her face to Robin's. The latter was smiling to her, to her surprise. Because he know, now, what to say.

"Chrom... Listen to me. Look at me. I was powerless once, too, remember ? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together... maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can.

\- And what if I can't ? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals ? Robin, what if I drag you down with me ?

\- Only time will say if you're worthy or not. Time and the efforts you put in." answered Virion.

"And if we both fall down, our friend will be here to pull us back up too." continued Robin, looking at Lissa too. This latter nodded.

"You're not alone, Big Brother ! All the Shepherds are here !

\- Lissa's right, milord. We are all behind you." added Maribelle.

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. You possess such talents, I can tell. » continued Virion.

« Milord, I'll be always behind you. I may failed as a knight this time, but I'll stay loyal to my duties and to you." said respectfully Frederick.

"My Prince, you know you can count on us." said Sumia.

"That's what friends are for, isn't it ?" finished Stahl.

Chrom looked at all the Shepherds and smiled. They were right, he cannot give up. That'll be giving up Emmeryn too. But now, what should he do ? Is returning to battle a possibility ? He turned to Robin, and asked him.

"So, what now, my friend ? Do you think returning to battle is a possibility ?

\- It is one, but... The last fight was exhausting, and I don't think the moral is really good actually. Even Feroxi's soldier are hurt and lost some of them...

\- If you think that'll affect us, you're wrong, boy." cut Basilio.

"...Well, I think we need a fex days of rest. And I'd like to talk to the plegian general before preparing a battle plan."

They all remembered the fact they saved the plegian general, asked by one of his soldier, and they accepted it because he seemed not to want to fight them, but had to. If this general can cooperate, it'll be a great help, for sure.

"Ah ! Always thinking about the right things, boy. Well, commander, your decision ?

\- ...'Commander' ?" Chrom was surprised to be called like that. "What happened to 'boy' ?

\- You've earned your way up from that name, I think. And I felt like joining your cause and cracking some skulls.

\- Oh... Er... Well, I think Robin's right. We should take time to prepare an attack plan, and trying to have the help of this Mustafa guy for this seems worth the wait. During this time, we should rest and heal. And hoping that the moral will rise enough so the soldiers will be full ready..." he decided after considering all the good points Robin stated.

"...I may have an idea to raise the moral, captain." said suddenly Stahl. "I'll try it... Lissa, I think I'll need your help. Can you come with me ?

\- Me ? Well, of course !"

And so the two of them left, but not before Robin asked the princess about Mustafa's condition. She answered that he woke up this morning, but needed to rest. Then, all the chiefs discussed together.

* * *

The next day, Robin was looking for Mustafa, the plegian general, to speak with him. He first enter the medical tent, but found only Sully and Stahl. The former lecturing the latter about the fact he was not training actually. When Robin asked about her health, she said, at her displeasure, that the injury she had to her waist obliged her to rest here today again. Then, he learned that the plegian was out with Lissa. Because his obligations are more importants than Stahl's idea, he left them and start searching for the general. He finally found him wandering in search of something.

"General Mustafa ?

\- …? Oh, you're the lad who was with the prince.

\- The name's Robin. You seemed to search something...

\- Yes, the armory. I'm looking for an axe. But not for me, but the the blond cleric...

\- Lissa ?" Robin supposed, linking axe and cleric only to her.

"Yes, I think it was that name. I wanted to teach her some axe moves, as a thanks for healing me. And a wooden axe won't suffice."

Robin was surprised by that, and the general explained just after that he was thankful to the Shepherds and to the Khans about what they did for him, since Lissa explained to him what happened after his waking. So, Robin led him to the armory tent, and entered it. And a few seconds later, Mustafa called the person that was following them, inviting this person to enter. And this person was Tharja.

"Well, if it isn't the famous dark mage of Plegia, Tharja.

\- ...Good day, general.

\- Wait, you knew each other ?" asked Robin in shock.

"One general must know his soldiers... and the best of them even more. But it's surprising to see her in your ranks. Stealing one of the best mage of Plegia... How did that happen ?

\- Stealing ? We didn't steal anything ! I mean, she was the one who came and saved me... So I decided to trust her, whatever reason she had to do that.

\- Uh uh uh... You should know... Love is one reason sufficient enough.

\- ...Wait, love ?" Robin blinked, confused.

"Yes, like love at first sight. When I saw you, I knew you were different, special... the one I seeked. And you really are." said Tharja with a smile.

Robin lost his words. He didn't expected a confession. And more of that, she did say it without hesitations. He blushed, looking at her with big eyes. But Mustafa cut the moment in laughing after seeing the young man's face, before groaning because of his not completely healed wound caused by Chrom's final attack.

"Well, destiny is strange, sometimes. But it's a good opportunity for you two. Ylisse must be a good kingdom, and a peaceful one to raise correctly a family. I hope ylisseans won't do anything to a plegian family, but if they follow Emmeryn's ethics, you'll be fine." he said, not looking at them anymore, but to the axes that were in the tent.

"I'm... You're projecting things to far, general Mustafa. And I'm not plegian...

\- 'Not plegian' ? There is no way you're not..."

The general looked at Robin again, at him and his robe, not convinced. But finally, the latter finished to confess one thing :

"...Okay, maybe I was... I have amnesia, but I can't deny these clues that point that I may have a Plegian origin...

\- Amnesia ? You should have talk about it with me, Robin. I'm sure that with my curses, I can make you remember.

\- Thank you Tharja, but... I'm not sure I want to. My family is with the Shepherds now. Maybe it's selfish, but I don't want to be troubled by my past, not when I'm feeling this great with my actual life.

\- But you have some tie with the Grimleal, that's for sure. That robe of yours made me think about the one that their leader, Validar, wear, and hold the mark of Grima. And to add to it, no follower of Grima fleed the kingdom, or so I heard. Whatever your story is, it is complicated. ...Hm ? Yeah, that one should be nice."

The general, who was still looking at the axes, finally choose one, thinking it would suit the young cleric, and so, cut the conversation. But Robin cannot let that happen. He knew that he forgot something important, but not remembering it, and more of that, wanted to learn more about the Grimleal, even if he doesn't want to remember his past.

"Wait... Could you tell me more about the Grimleal ?

\- ...This sect is made up of faithful to the Fell Dragon, Grima. For what I know, Grima is a Divine Dragon, like Naga. One part of the plegians believe in him... and the others aren't convinced about being true to the Grimleal. So the kingdom is split in two factions, with two leaders : Gangrel and Validar. And since the latter is not interested my political affairs, the former became the King, without oppositions. That's it. The Grimleal was really active either... until about twenty years ago.

\- Wait a moment... So if we defeat Gangrel...

\- ...Yes, Validar will led the kingdom. I don't know the man enough to say if he'll be a good leader for Plegia or not. But if I'm sure about something, it's that the Grimleal will be the official belief of Plegia. Even if it's more or less the case, actually...

\- I see... Thank you for the informations. I didn't think you'll willingly tell me about all of that...

\- Consider it like a payment to the debt I owe to the Shepherds. Since you wanted to protect my family too, it's a big one I owe to you, Shepherds.

\- ...I see. Well, I'd like to speak with you tomorrow about some tactical aspect... Can I ?

\- Ah ! That's a great tactic you have made, lad. Tell me, is my saving be a part of a plan too ?

\- No, we saved you because of your soldiers didn't want you to die. The one with the lance.

\- Ah, him... Yes... So it's natural that the Shepherds helped me. Emmeryn's ideals are in you all too. Ah... I really hope that Plegia's future will be bright, like Ylisse's."

The general went out the tent, leaving behing Robin and Tharja, returning to Lissa. Robin was in his tought, and thinked that he must tell al of that to Chrom. He left the tent, but when hearing a sound behind him, he remembered Tharja's presence. And even if he was going, she followed him. So he finally stopped and turned around.

"Tharja... You don't have to follow me all the time, you know...

\- Do not worry about me. I'm just looking at you. You refused my curses, so I'm following to see if you're alright. Do as I'm not here.

\- Er... I don't think I can... Well... Listen, I... Er..."

He remembered that she confessed to him, and tried to talk about it. But after looking at her one instant, he looked away, sighing. It was more difficult to reject a girl's feeling tha he tought. He didn't want to hurt her. He loved someone else, and wanted to find the good words to reject her while be nice to not hurt badly. But Tharja already knew what he was thinking.

"You love someone else, am I right ? This little princess..."

Robin looked at her in shock. For one, because she knew that he love someone and who it is. For two, she said that with a neutral tone, like she doesn't care about that.

"So I was right... The night of our arrival here, after leaving your tent, I tought that I can bring a apple to you, thinking that I can at least make you eat that... And when I returned, I saw you and the princess, in each other arms...

\- Argh...

\- Well, now, your mood rised, and that pitiful face of yours is now gone. I don't care about who you love. I'll be always near to you, even more when you'll need me. And if you two have some arguments, I'll be here to comfort you...

\- W-Wait ! Hold on ! First of all, I cannot consider you as a remplacement or whatsoever." Robin said to cut what she was saying. "I'll be a monster if I did it. And... I'm not... I mean, Lissa and I are not a couple..." he added, even if the idea of the two of them having this relationship led to his heart beating harder.

"Uh uh uh... Maybe not a replacement... Maybe... a second wife... I don't care.

\- Argh ! Stop, Tharja !

\- Why ? Think about it. You marry the princess, become a prince... so, with this status, why not having two wifes ?

\- ...I'm sure it's bad... And Lissa wouldn't approve it either..." he answered, taken by the conversation.

"I'm sure she would... I can convince her... I'm sure of it.

\- Listen, what you're proposing is nice, but... Wait, what am I saying ? It's bad ! Bad ! Argh, I'm sure of one thing, now, it's that you're torturing my mind right now...

\- Uh uh uh... At least, I tried. Sorry about that..."

Tharja passed next to him, stopping at his side to murmur to his ear :

"But I'm not lying when I said that I'll always be here for you..."

She kissed his cheek before leaving. After that, Robin became a statue. His head was hurting, and his feelings were completely messed up. And he was sure she played with him about saying that Lissa has feeling for him as well. That felt wrong to him. But maybe she tried to give him hope ? No... Or maybe, an other and better method than the 'She don't have the same feelings for you, you should choose me' one ?

"It... will be really difficult matter to manage..." he said to himself, calming down sufficiently to decide to take a warm bath, hoping it'll calm his agitated tought. Well, his report to Chrom will wait... He's not in shape to have some deep thinking right now...

* * *

 **Author's note :** So, planning wasn't enough, I had to add some things along the way. XD Seriously, I did plan only the beginning of this chapter... so the rest will be for later - the next chapter, that is - since I almost hit 3k words for this.

Oh well, having one more chapter will be good. I had to add something with Tharja, since she HAS to be an important character in a Robin's romance fic. I think I managed to make a good conversation between them, don't hesitate to tell me if you feel that something is off.

Ah, and the goals are reached. Combining the two fics (english and french one), I'm at 25 follower now. Thank you so much ! And we almost reached 500 view in one day when the last chapter was out. For a beginning, it is nice ! So... I got one good idea from one viewer, but I'm still open for ideas for Paralogues until it's out.

Well, now... I'll see you later !


	16. Chapter 12 - Renewal

**Renewal**

Stahl went out of the camp, deciding to enjoy the fresh air from the Feroxi Tundra and to walk a little after this long training he had done. Learning and practicing this much made his head like it's going to explode. But nonetheless, he was satisfied by these efforts. The big night was for tomorrow. His idea took a great extent, thanks to the help he received. If things goes well, Lissa should announce their project this night. But actually, he needed to rest a bit and clearing his mind.

"Well, I can complain, but Cordelia's perfect as a teacher. Without her, we couldn't be ready..." he sighed, talking to himself, walking outside, as his feet sank in the snow. "...I guess I owe again one to Sully... She was right. If I got the right attitude, I can do it. I'll need to thank her later for shaking me like she did."

Laughing by himself, the swordman continue his walk in the snow. But little time after, he saw something. A little further, almost right under a leafless tree, was standing a snowman. And between the tree and the snowman, something was lying down. Or rather, someone. If the mantle who cover him can say the person's identity, the particular hood that was covering the person's head is unmistakable. So, he approached him.

"Robin ? What are you doing, lying here ?"

The tactician removed his hood from his face to see the person who was talking to him. He greet him normaly, like pretending that all was fine. But the green swordman knew that something was off, remarking it probably because of Robin's tired eyes.

"Something on your mind ?

\- ...Oh... True, I forgot that ability of yours, about reading people's emotions with their face..."

So he was thinking right. Leaning against the tree, Stahl was looking at the snowman. Robin seemed not ready to talk about his problems, so he decided to lead the discussion toward it.

"Is that snowman yours ?

\- …Not me alone, Lissa helped me too. Or rather, she was the one who decided to do one with me. She was talking about it, and I asked about what snowmen were, and she was like offended. 'Come on, you should know what a snowman is !'" he repeted, imitating her tone the best he can. "But she remembered my amnesia and bring me with her so she can show me. Or rather, instruct me.

\- He's pretty well done. And big. A nice work.

\- Eh eh, well, thank you. I have to say, I had fun doing it with her."

Stahl noticed he was smiling while remembering this memory. Looking at it, he thought that Robin doesn't feel just friendship towards the princess. He already noticed that during their shopping, when they were the three of them, but now seemed like more than obvious. But just after, Robin's smiled disappear after his sigh.

"But... The more I'm having fun with her... The more I'm feeling conflicted."

Worrying and feeling that the matter was even more serious, he sit down, but still leaning against the tree, so he can be closer to his friend for this talk. Now, he cannot restrain himself to talk about it.

"Why's that ?"

Robin looked at Stahl one moment before looking again at the sky. He considered Stahl's empathy's ability, and decided he can talk about it with him. And in some way, he needed to load this weight off his chest. Maybe he'll be able to advice him about it, too.

"Well... Recently, I'm worrying about my past. The more I think about it, the more I see the evidences that I'm from Plegia. And so, lots of things are bothering me. About this past, and the tought that it can caught me and that I'll harm Lissa or Chrom... Still, they trust me, no matter what. They remembered me that I'm with them, that we're a family, Chrom, and Lissa, and everyone from the Shepherds... I'm not with them from a long time, and still...

\- We faced and went through many difficult moments together. And Chrom make all of us trying the best for everyone. He's like the big brother from a big family... The family we formed."

Robin's laughed and smiled a little, imagining that. But his tought diverge to another, and his smile disappared again. And after, he continue to talk.

"But recently, it became more difficult to... manage. Even more since... since I noticed that I fell for Lissa."

Stahl opened his mouth, wanting to speak, but nothing came. So, he realised his feelings too. The situation became akward for Stahl : he knew that Lissa and Robin love each other... But only because they said it clearly to him. He gaver his tought, and tried to speak without saying too much.

"So... Hum... You're afraid to reveal these feelings ?" Robin nodded to this question, still lying on the snow.

"And two days ago... Tharja confessed to me... and what she said led me to think that Lissa may feel the same thing... Even since, I can't focus correctly. In three words... I am lost.

\- Ouch... It's... great torments indeed. Hum... I'm no expert but... what makes you afraid to confess to Lissa ? From what you said, you already told her your worries about your origin, right ? And she accept you no matter what... And so do Chrom. Are you afraid that she'll reject you ?

\- ...I don't know... Maybe I'm thinking too much about it... And maybe, if she reject me, our relationship will change... I still like our actual relationship and friendship...

\- But you want more. Anyone in love would want more.

\- ...Maybe..."

Robin was in his tought, and Stahl looked at him with worry. Almost one minute passed before the latter took a decision and spoke.

"I'll confess something to you, Robin. Do you remember that I said I have a goal to reach ?

\- ...Yes, I remember it. It was during one of our training, and... when you said that, you were looking at something... or rather, someone ? I didn't succeed to follow your gaze, at that time.

\- Well... It's embarrassing to say it out loud but... Well, in fact... I'm in love with Cordelia.

\- Oh..." said Robin, in shock with the confession.

"But she's in love with Chrom." Stahl added, leading to a more shocked face from Robin. "It can be selfish, but I'm not losing hope. Sully told me again and again that we need to give everything to reach a goal. So, I'm following her advice, and I give my all so she can notice me... the way I'd like to. It may be a stupid dream, but at least I have one I look to.

\- It's not stupid, it's normal to try to impress the person we love and trying all the way to... Oh..."

Robin stopped himself, noticing that the thing he was actually saying is something he actually apply. When he think about Lissa, he give his best while planning, and wanted even more to put the best face he can in front of her. Embarrassed, he blushed a little. That made Stahl laughed.

"You see, you want to. So what's stopping you ? Chrom ? Go talk about it with him ! Your unknow past ? It seems that Lissa doesn't care, and it seems too that you enjoy your time with the Shepherds. You're a friend for everyone, and Chrom and Lissa are trusting you a lot. Maybe you're overthinking, actually...

\- ...Maybe you're right... No... You're right." said Robin, finally sitting up straight. Stahl smiled in hearing and seeing this.

"Great ! So let me help you.

\- Help me ? About what ? And why ?

\- About what, about pleasing to Lissa ! And why... Well, actually, I think that you and Lissa would make a good and cute couple."

This last sentence transformed Robin's face in a giant tomato, this latter chocked and embarrassed to hear that. It get worse when Stahl added that he tought he's not he's not the only one to think that. Smiling, the swordman stood up and helped his friend to stand up too.

"Er... But... How do you plan to help me to please her ?" asked Robin, finally accepting the idea, but feeling the worst.

"...Don't tell anyone about that, but... a ball is planned for tomorrow evening. Lissa will announce it tonight. But I'll help you to be prepare to it.

\- A ball ? Like dancing and everything ? I'm no dancer !

\- I can't help you for that... But I can help you to gave her a better impression. And so, that said, better clothes ! We will see Frederick for that. I'm sure he can do something about it.

\- Er, wait, I'm not sure I... Don't push me, Stahl ! Please, wait a moment, I'm..."

Ignoring Robin's complaints, Stahl pushed the white-haired man toward the camp, and then toward Frederick's tent. There, they enter without announcing themselves, and found him doing sewing. Surprised to see him doing this kind of thing, and because of his authoritarian look, Robin forgot everything else for a time.

"You two should announce themselves before entering one's tent." he said.

"Sorry about that, but it's an emergency case." apologized the swordman. "We need to found good clothes to him for tomorrow."

Chrom's retainer gazed at the tactician, the latter feeling uneasy.

"N-No, you don't have to worry about this, I don't need any new clothes to...

\- No, this is unacceptable. I can't tolerate that one come to this party without appropriate clothes. It'll be an insult to Lady Lissa's ideal for this ball, and to Milord's to let his friend being there without the correct clothing."

Frederick cut Robin's talk, and the latter shut himself immediately. It seemed that Frederick knew about the ball, and since a lot more time before. More of that, what he said made Robin uneasy and shameful. Stahl looked at him with a sorry smile, having not anticipate the knight's remarks.

"I'll take care of him, Stahl. Maybe you should see with Cordelia for the last adjusments ?

\- Er... Yes, I'll do that. After that, tomorrow mus be perfect... I'll be off... And sorry, Robin."

Stahl apologized on Frederick behalf, passing his fingers through his messy hairs. But with a last smile, he left them. Robin tought that that last smile was his way to say to him 'Don't worry, count on me'. His heart was shaking because of the fact that all of that is for so he can please Lissa... Robin stayed silent, looking at Frederick, who was doing his finishing, then at his tent, which were clean. He saw Chrom's portrait in a frame, above the bed. The level of Frederick's devotion to his lord was really high.

"I'm surprise that Stahl told you about the ball." Frederick suddenly said. "How come ?

\- Well... He told me that so I..."

But Robin stopped himself. It was embarrassing to confess that it was to help him so Lissa would like him more, but it was more than that to say it to Frederick. And he feared a scathing remark like 'You're not worthy of Lady Lissa' from him. A remark that would tear his heart apart. He was hoping to be worthy of her, but was really worrying about that. And worse than Frederick's opinion, Chrom's one is superior. He knew that the prince was caring about his sister, and strict about her matter of her heart. Chrom and him were friend, they trust each other, but that was a completely different matter to the tactician. _*Well, I can't expect nothing less, since she's a princess...*_ he sighed silently, stupidly thinking that falling in love with a princess is itself a source of worry and problem. But now he have, he had to overcome these.

"Er... so I... can be ready for tomorrow, of something like that ?" risked Robin, hoping that this good reason will suffice.

"Hum... I see... So you admit you're unprepared for it ?

\- Well... I can't... contradict it...

\- Very well. At least you're not a thick headed uncultivated."

This remark hurt Robin, but he was relieved that Frederick accepted this explanation. Frederick stood up and looked at him, like if he was ready to make him a new man.

"First step, measurements are required. Undress yourself.

\- ...P-Pardonly ?!" reacted after a few second a shocked Robin.

"I can't make measurements with you clothes on. So take off them.

\- W-Wh... ?! B-But... It's cold and...

\- Are you a man ? Put yourself shirtless, now !"

Robin understood now that he doesn't have to be completely undressed. But still shocked and nervous, he did it. He doesn't know why, but he felt that all of that would not be pleasant...

* * *

 **Author's note :** Here it is, the "missing" part of the last chapter, now enlarging. So, yeah, short chapter. And Frederick, sewing ? Yeah, I'm sure he can.

Next step, the Paralogue and the next chapter... They'll probably be released at the same time. So see you next time !


	17. Chapter 13 - The ball

**The ball**

"Ahem ! Tomorrow evening will hold a ball the Feroxi Party Room ! Everybody is invited !" announced Lissa.

"For the Shepherds who are worrying about their clothes, I send a missive to the castle's housholds to took your best looking clothes and send them in a convoy. They sould arrived in the morning. I'll be in charge of distribute them, so you can come see me as soon as possible." add Frederick, standing next to the princess.

During the dinner, holding between Feroxian and Shepherds, Lissa accomplished her duty and showed great enthousiasm about this party. Murmurs spread along all tables, all about this party. The princess and the knight went back to their table.

"A ball ? A nice and fancy event, I have to say." commented Virion. But Chrom had mixed feelings about it.

"Are you sure it's a good idea ?" He doubted the purpose of this event. But Lissa respond with a smile.

"You'll see... It'll be so great you'll be impressed !"

* * *

A few days ago, after the first war meeting, just after their return from Plegia, Stahl took Lissa with him, to share with her his idea. He explained that he wanted to prepare something like a party, so everyone can have a good time. And for this idea, he went to see Cordelia to share this idea with her and hoping she'll help. But the latter showed a difficult face.

"I can't, Stahl...

\- Why ? I'm sure everyone will like your music. You were still amazing at Chrom's birthday.

\- Stahl, listen..." She took a time thinking before continuing. "First of all, I don't have my harp. I can't play without instruments."

Stahl wanted to comment, but find nothing to say and stayed silent. He looked down, concerned, and Lissa was worrying, looking at Stahl and Cordelia respectively. Finally, a voice is heard from outside the tent.

"Is it's music instruments you need, we may have all you want."

It was Basilio's. He enter the tent, followed by a young woman with pink hair : Olivia. His arrival surprised the three who were in the tent.

"Weren't you at the war counsil, Khan Basilio ?

\- I was, I just left for a little time. I got an idea after this boy said he had something in mind to raise the troop's moral. You were thinking about a party ?" Lissa and Stahl nodded to this question. "Great. I'll be leaving. I'm sure this perl can help you." he said, designating Olivia, before leaving the tent. Being put on the spot, the young woman blushed timidly.

"Er... I... would like to help you for this party... Khan Basilio talked about it in the way... I'd like... to chant and dance... if possible.

\- Oh, you can do that, Olivia ?" The latter nodded to Lissa's question.

"W-Which type of party would you like to prepare ?"

The question let Stahl and Lissa in their tought. They didn't think that far yet. Cordelia returned the question.

"Do you have an idea, Olivia ?

\- Er... Y-Yes... Khan Basilio vaguely thinked about it... But it was a good idea for me... I'm sure he thinked that too... And the idea is... a ball...

\- A ball ?"

The other three looked at each other. They didn't tought about it because it was something that needed lots of preparations. But Lissa finally started to be enthousiastic about it, and agreed with it.

"Seems great ! Is that really possible ?

\- Y-Yes... We have an orchestra... Instruments... A party room... I think we can...

\- ...I see." Cordelia was thinking. "If that's the case, I can help if needed.

\- That'll be great, Cordelia !" said Stahl in delight. "Can I play music with you ?

\- You know how to play an instruments ?

\- Well... To be honest, I started to play the harp since a time... Since the first time to played with one in front of the Shepherds. I mean... you played so well that time that I got an interest in it... But I'm no expert, so... maybe you can teach me more about it ? Or maybe I'm asking too much ?

\- ...I think we have to try. Olivia, do you have two harps we can borrow ?" To this question, Olivia answered positively. "Okay, so we will try right now. The earlier, the better. But one question before that : what clothes we need ? I'm not sure about playing with my armor on... But no one must have pretty clothes with them..."

She got a point. Dancing while wearing armor wasn't a great idea too. Lissa thinked about it. They should be able to do something about it. She found one idea, and have to give it a shot.

"I'll talk about it with Frederick. Knowing him, he'll find something to help us about it." she said. "Oh, and maybe we should keep this a secret from others ? I think surprise everyone with that will be a good idea, if we can."

The others accepted the idea. And then, their plan for a ball started...

* * *

It was now the big night. If the announce of the ball took everyone by surprise, all of them agreed to go and enjoy this party. Even if the final attack against Plegia will be done soon. And even the Khans looked up to it, since a group of people used their times to organize it. Knowing this made the arrival of Feroxian and Shepherds more easy. And so began the first almost official event between Regna Ferox and Ylisse.

"Calm down Robin, you seems so tense. It's not like that you'll impress Lissa.

\- I-I try ! It's... It's just it's not in my skills... I'm more nervous than when I plan about something dangerous... And these clothes... I'm not comfortable in it...

\- Okay, take a good breath first."

Stahl accompanied Robin to the party. But the latter felt a combination of nervousness, embarrassment and lack of confidence. He stopped to walk and took a good breath, following the advice of his friend. His nervousness started in the morning, since each time he remembered about the party, he knew it was a time to succeed to please to Lissa... something that Stahl actually did say before. And because of that, he stayed in his tent almost all the day. He's feeling uneasy too because he's not wearing his robe, feeling like naked without it. He was always wearing it, except times in his tent or his bedroom.

"Maybe you need to think about it like a battle plan. A battle to win the earth of Lissa."

Hearing that, Robin blushed. But what Stahl waid was wrong. If it was a battle, who is the foe ? He cannot planned when no enemy is know... and even less if it's against himself.

"I'm fighting against no one, Stahl... I don't think it's a good advice...

\- ...Yeah, maybe... But maybe you will have opponents later. So it's a battle so no futur adversary can go in action after.

\- Battle prevention plan ? I-I see, I'll try it..."

Stahl smiled when Robin understood what he wanted to say. The latter closed his eyes, trying to imagine... that he can prevent someone else to conquer Lissa's heart ? No, it had nothing to do with war or battle or something like that.

"Er, no... I can't do it.

\- Conquer a lady's heart as nothing to do with planning and battling, you should now..."

Virion, who heard a part of the conversation, joined the two men, who were looking at him silently. The archer gaze to Robin before talking.

"Before giving any advice, can I know, me Virion, who's the girl you set your eyes on ?

\- Er... I don't think 'set' is the... Oh, nevermind that."

Robin looked at the man, and thought that maybe he can accept his advice for this. Virion wasn't know for his success with the ladies, but he knew the manner and the methods. Stahl stayed silent since he knew that Virion can help. And so, Robin murmured that it was the princess Lissa.

"Hum... I see..." Virion was thinking, wagging his head. "Usually, noble ladies need some particular attentions... But Lady Lissa is different... If noble ladies are flowers in a bramble field, Lissa is more like a...

\- Er, Virion... Can you come to the facts ?

\- I see you don't see the subtle and beautiful touch of the poesie. A shame. Well, like I wanted to say, Lissa is way different from others, because she's a reachable flower. Being natural is your best friend. In the case you're not, she will worry... and worry and seduction aren't compatible. Not for that."

Robin nodded, since he understand what Stahl tried to do earlier was so he can be what he is : a tactician. A way to be true to himself.

"Now then, when you try to plese a lady, you need to be polite, generous, and to compliment her. It is really an important matter. Take a good look at her clothes and her hair. A yound lady use lot of times to be presentable, so compliments are the good way so she can feel this time wasn't a waste. Since it's a ball, when you're inviting the lady, you must be polite and respectful. Like that."

Virion show an example, bowing towards someone invisible and presenting his hands. Robin noted all of that in his head.

"You must be gallant, listening to every words she say. You must take the lead. And during the dance, don't forget to compliment about her skills as a dancer.

\- Er... Are you sure ? I don't know how to dance, and neither did... or so I remember. Lissa know I have amnesia, so...

\- No no no ! It's not something you have to compare. It's something you feel. Something you say to please her. If you know not how to dance, hear the music, find the rhythm, use it to dance with her... or looked at other dancers and try to match their steps. You can do it before dancing, but don't wait too long before inviting the lady. Without hurrying either. You need to find the good moment."

Robin grit his teeth. All of that seemed complex. He felt like another weight were just added... and he felt even more nervous now. Virion finished his speech and wish good luck to the tactician before going. Stahl, knowing remembering the hour, left Robin behind since he people was waiting for him. The white-haired young man, alone now, took a time to calm down and saying to himself he'll do his best, remembering Virion's advices. He went to the party room.

* * *

The room was decorated for the ball. The size and his content made this room perfect for hosting party like this one. A part of the room was behind curtains. There was no music actually, saying the ball didn't began yet. Robin walked in the room, looking everywhere, looking too at the people he know. Finally, he found Lissa with Chrom, Sumia, Frederick and Flavia. But when he put his eyes on her, he freezed in shock. She was beautiful. She was nothing like the Lissa of the Shepherds. All her clothes and her hair style showed she was Lissa the Ylissean princess. Her dress was even prettier than the one she wore at Chrom's birthday and emphasised her body and her beauty. There was no ponytails, and her hair style was more royal, and descends to the nape of her neck.

Lissa was looking around frequently. She was dying to see Robin. She was happy that Frederick thinked about asking for her prettier dress, and during the day, she passed lots of times with Sumia so they can be fully prepared for the ball. In fact, she hoped that her appearance will permit her to get Robin's attention, and please him. She wasn't even listening to what Chrom, Sumia or Frederick can even say. Finally, when looking at the entrance, she saw him. She was surprised to see him wearing such good-looking clothes. He doesn't seem like Robin, the Tactician, anymore. But after that, she saw that he was looking at her, and tought that finally, her appearance had an effect. Smiling to him, her cheeks a little red, she went towards him without hurrying.

"Hey there ! I'm impressed, Robin ! You look like a complete different person, right now. Like a real noble."

Robin was still in the shock of her beauty, and a few seconds passed before he remembered Virion's advice to act naturally. So he tried to speak.

"E-Er... T-Thanks... I... am not comfortable with them, but... Y-Yeah... thanks. Er... You too... You... look completely different... I-I mean...

\- Tee hee, yeah, I can understand. Well... Hum... H-How do I look ? I-I mean... Did you think... I'm pretty ?" she asked timidly.

"Er... Yes. You look beautiful..." he anwsered without even thinking.

Lissa, who tought he will respond like a simple 'You are', or a 'Yeah, these clothes looks good on you', was taken aback by what he actually said, surprised. Her heart bounced and her cheeks went to a deeper shade of red. A silent moment passed, the same when their eyes met during their last embrace. Finally, Lissa blushed even more and looked away.

"Oh, er... T-Thank you..."

An awkward silent went after that, but Sumia, who understand that she had to do something, came to see them.

"Good evening, Robin ! These clothes looks good on you ! Frederick did an great job there !

\- Oh, good evening Sumia. And thanks... even if I'm not used to them for the moment... And, er... Yeah, I return you the compliment.

\- Thank you ! You join us ? I think it'll be better than being in the middle of the way.

\- ...Yes, you're right. Let's go, Lissa."

The princess nodded, but followed them silently. What she heard was a shock to her. Sumia got a simple compliment, but nothing like hers... He said she was beautiful... ? She was more than happy. A voice in her head tells her that Robin may not be insensitive to her. Or something even better. But she keep her cool, repeting in her mind to not listen to this voice. She felt that listening to it could make her lost her self-control and kissing him right in front of everyone. The latter was looking at her with brief glances, still remembering Virion's advice about being natural.

The room filled up slowly with the time. And after a certain amount of time, one voice filled the entire room. It was Basilio's. The Khan was holding a tome who permit to amplify his voice. He was thanking everyone, and in particular Stahl, Cordelia and Lissa from the Shepherds, and Olivia and the Feroxi orchestra. At the end of his speech, the curtains lifted up, showing the orchestra, in company of Stahl and Cordelia, the two of them with harps, and Olivia, who took Basilio's place. The music started, as well as the ball. Olivia was singing and dancing with elegance. Her performance was already incredible, and invigorates the spirits. The Shepherds cannot do anything but compliments her performance.

"She's so talented !" commented Lissa, even if it wasn't the first time she heard her singing and saw her dancing.

"Basilio told us that Olivia's dance is inspiring soldiers, but now I understand why he was for the idea of a party." thinked Robin.

"It was Stahl's idea, right ?" remembered Chrom.

"Yes, but Basilio and Olivia help us to develop it. I wasn't really useful aside about communications. But I was okay with that." explained the princess. "And... aside of that, what are you waiting for, Chrom ?

\- ...What are you talking about ?

\- About dancing, duh ! Princes should be the first the go dancing !

\- Ah ah ah, your's sister right, my friend !" nodded Flavia.

"But I...

\- Come on ! Go and take Sumia with you ! I'm sure she'll agree."

Sumia was taken by surprise by the fowardness of Lissa and cannot help but blushing a little. Chrom was embarrased too, and looked at the young woman and asked if she really agree with that, to what she nodded again. The prince took a breath to calm down and present his hand. Sumia took it gracously, and they went to the front of the stage – where the orchestra was – and began to dance together. Robin took a quick glance to Cordelia, since he knew she was in love with the prince, but she seemed focused in her playing. So he looked at the two dancers, trying to analyse their dance, like Virion said. But Lissa interrupted him.

"You come, Robin ?" she asked while blushing a little. Robin was taken short.

"Coming... where ?

\- Where do you think I'm talking, idiot ? We are going dancing, of course ! ...Unless... you don't to dance with me ?"

Her confidence went down to hesitation with her question. She was afraid to be rejected. Robin looked at her and had difficulty to answer.

"I mean... It's just... I... don't know how to dance..." he confessed finally.

"Oh, it's just that ? Don't worry, I'll lead if that's the case. You will learn with the time."

"Ah..." Lissa was finally smiling, and regain her confidence, and what she said let Robin being taken short again. "Er... It's... supposed to be the boy... to invite the girl, isn't it ?

\- Tee hee... Well, I'm listening."

Lissa was waiting now, as their eyes met. To Robin, she was resplendent and her eyes were shining, and he cannot help but blushing. He took a deap breath and remembered Virion's gesture, trying to imite him.

"Hum... L-Lissa... Would you like to... d-dance with me ?

\- ...Yes, I'd like to."

Lissa put her hand on Robin's, her heart beating even faster. She was so happy on this moment. She loved the boy from the bottom of her heart, and this love continued to grow each day. The voice in her head spoke again, and her heart was hoping he was feeling the same way she did. A part of her wanted to confess her feelings, but the other part wanted to wait, hoping that Robin will do it. Actually, just feeling her hand on his made her happy. Knowing she will dance with him, even more.

Robin walked alongside Lissa to the space reserved for the dancers and was feeling really nervous. Not only because of the sensation of Lissa's hand on his, but when he looked at Chrom and Sumia dancing, he imagined him and Lissa at their place. Even his heart was beating harder. Eventually, he stopped somewhere in the dance floor, and turned towars Lissa. She was smiling, and took his hand with hers. She said to put his hand on her hip, and after putting her second hand on his shoulder, she said that he have to try to follow her steps. Then, she began the waltz slowly, so Robin can follow. But none of them could not take their eyes off each other.

After about ten minutes, during which time Robin was trying to memorize mentaly each steps, he finally got the hang of it. Lissa compliment him about his successful following. He return the favor in thanking her about that she adapt her steps to him. He had completely forgot Virion's advices. Their waltz began to be faster, et Robin challenged these change of pace. He was doing well, and finally took the lead, to Lissa's surprised.

"Hey ! I tought you said you don't how to dance ?

\- I got a great teacher. And I cannot permit myself to be the follower all the time.

\- You think so ? How about that ?"

Lissa smiled, and separate herself from him, spinning around before coming back, the all without releasing his hand. Robin got the message and made her do the movement from time to time. As time passed, their waltz began to be a great one. But they had fun. Lissa cannot restrained herself to make cutting remarks to him, and Robin always responded to them without hesitating.

It took about half an hour later to Robin to confess that his body began to be tired, not used to dance. Lissa, who was getting hot, accepted to rest a little, and suggested to enjoy the fresh air from outside. Since a french window was open, they left by this door. It was a fresh night, even more since it was with the Feroxi climat, but none of them protested about it. They still had one hand holding one of the other. They stopped somewhere, looking at the moon.

"...You did well, Robin. Even if I'm sad I could not lead until the end." said Lissa, faking a sulking ton.

"Sorry, but as a man, I had to take the lead, right ?

\- Humph, men with their prides. Boo."

Lissa now faked her sulking face, but Robin cannot say anything about that. Lissa asked him about how he managed to learn how to dance this quickly, and he answered, explaining he first count his steps before they got used to them. Lissa cursed his cleverness, but laugh nonetheless. Robin looked at her, then to their hand, and released her hand, apologizing. Lissa looked at her hand, before looking at him. They now faced each other.

"This ball is a success, in any case." he said, since numerous of couples came dancing.

"Yes... It's really nice.

\- You're really a source of inspiration..." Robin confessed.

"...What do you mean ?

\- I mean that Stahl must have had this idea of a party after knowing how well your idea for Chrom's birthday rised his moral. And more of that, your good humour is shared with anyone so easily... Even your enthousiasm about the ball spreaded alongside everyone.

\- Oh... If you say so..." she respond timidly, blushing a little.

"And I really had fun. So, thanks, Lissa."

Lissa looked at him with surprise, not expecting a thank you like that. Robin was smiling. Stahl said to him that he doesn't have any fear to confess his feelings... But the tactician wasn't sure is it was the right time. But he thinked about it. He was happy to dance with her. And even is he was taken short, he was really happy when Lissa asked him to dance with her. He loved her, and this party stired up his feelings. So, maybe it was the right time, now.

"You know... being at yours side make me happy." he said frankly, leading Lissa's heart to jump. "Since I met you... You and Chrom... Their were difficult times, but some really great times too. And you were always here for me...

\- I don't... I mean... It's..." Lissa hesitated, her heart beating even harder than before, wondering why he was actually waying all of that.

"And, that's right, no matter my past, I'm now with you all... Right ?

\- …Yes. Exactly. You're a Shepherd and we all trust you."

They smiled to each other. Lissa was happy that he finally said it by himself. Then, Robin laughed slightly, to her surprise.

"I still remember the time when you gave me a birthday. It's probably one of my best days in this life...

\- Robin..."

Her body was shaking, but not because of the cold, but because of his words. The more he spoke, the more she want to say to him that she love him. Even if these words made a part of her worrying, the other part was wondering if... if something too true to be real will really happen.

"And, er... All you did for me... touched me... So... I'd like to thank you for all of that... And..."

He was looking right into her eyes. No matter if this confession was too fast. He wanted to said it. And he took a good breath, remembering all his goos times with her.

"...I love you, Lissa."

Lissa was shocked. She cannot believed her ears. No words came from her mouth.

"...I love your loyalty, I love your candor, I love your spirit... I love you more than anything in this world, Lissa."

It was a dream for her. She cannot believed that he actually said that. That he said that he loved her. But he did. Tears appeared within her eyes. Seeing that, Robin was extremely worried and panicked.

"Are you crying ?! Don't cry ! I'm sorry ! You can say no, it won't hurt..."

But he cannot finished his sentence : Lissa jumped in his arms. She plunged her head against his chest.

"No, stupid ! I'm happy ! I just... I loved you for so long !

\- What ?! Really ?" Robin cannot believed his feelings were mutual yet.

"Yes, really !" she said, looking at him with a smile.

"Since when ?

\- Since... almost the beginning, in fact... I noticed it after the first time I hugged you... But the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced my feelings are older than that... It's stupid to fall in love so quickly... isn't it ?

\- In this case, we're both stupids."

They laughed together, looking at each other without hiding the love they have to each other.

"So... you love me since a long time too ?" asked timidly Lissa.

"I think so... I noticed it a few days ago, but my actions before that take a sense now when I think about it. Like... when I learned you took care of me for two days, after the attack at the castle... I felt something amazing. I think... I was already that happy to know that I counted so much for you."

Robin put her arms around her, and hugged her like their last one. Lissa felt safe in these arms, and really happy. Robin was in his tought a time, and finally asked about a delicate subject.

"Hum... Say... Why did you pranked me so much ? Was it a way to show your affection ?" But he knew right then that was finally too embarrassing. "...No, neithermind, I don't care.

\- No... I can explain... I can say why." She looked into his eyes. She had nothing to hide, now. She can tell him everything. "It's because... Okay, it was juvenile and all, and a way to caught your attention, but... you do something incredible that I like too.

\- Something incredible ?

\- Yeah, with your face. A rubbery thing.

\- I do a rubbery thing with my face ?

\- When you're taken aback with surprise. I saw it the first time when you met Kellam... And this face make ma laughed... So... Sorry, but I'll still do pranks to you from time to time."

She had a mischievous smile, and Robin was surprised by this avowal, and wasn't really interested to be the target of Lissa's pranks.

"What ? But I don't want...

\- Hey, you think I'll become your girlfriend and never make your face do that crazy rubbery thing ?! You're nuts !" she replied, smiling.

"But I'm not sure..." But he finally cut himself and sighed. "Ah, well... If that's what it takes to make you happy... then so be it. I don't want you to be sad. Neither. But just go easy, okay ?

\- Okay, I promised. Tee hee hee !"

She pressed herself against him, happy. Robin had one word filled his head. 'girlfriend'. Lissa was his girlfriend... ? That made him really happy. And finally, he knew he owe one to Stahl, since he was right. He looked back to Lissa, who was looking to his eyes again, but was blushing a little.

"Hey, Robin... Now I think about it... Don't you think you forgot something ?

\- ...What ?"

Lissa pointed her lips, and Robin understood. Smiling, he closed the distance... and they shared their first kiss. And no one can break their happiness. Nothing can disturb them. Not even the eyes set on them... The ones of Sumia and Chrom, who were looking at them since the ballroom...

* * *

 **Author's note :** And one big chapter ! One ! Almost 4.8k words. But nothing to cut there.

I'm happy I succeed to put some lines of their S-rank support in there. I was afraid I can't. I feeled that this ball was the right moment to do the confession. What do you think about that ?

The first Paralogue will come next (you know it if your read the french fic), in contrary at what I expected to do after writing the last chapter. It will come tomorrow, if things go well.

So see you later !


	18. Paralogue 1 - A sister's happiness

**A sister's happiness**

The ball was still going on, but after dancing a certain amount of time, Chrom decided to rest. He was enjoying the party and even Sumia, clumsy by nature, did a great job to follow Chrom. Even more, Chrom felt like a strange aura around her, something that she radiate during their dance, but he was not sure what. Leaving the dance floor, they went back to their seat, but Sumia tripped on something along the way. Chrom had to hold her by her waist. After he helped her to stand, an embarrassing moment followed.

"Er, sorry, it was maybe a little..." started Chrom.

"No, it's nothing. I'm seriously clumsy... I finally managed to dance without problem, and now I'm here to trip on something. I'm hopeless..." said Sumia, laughing a little, hiding her embarrassment.

"You must be tired... I'm sorry. We may have been dancing too long.

\- I'm fine, captain... I mean, Chrom. Don't worry too much about me."

She smiled to him to reassure him, and the prince believed her. He looked away and found Frederick, who was still where they was before... but he was now alone. He approached him.

"Frederick ? You don't dance ?

\- Don't worry about me, Milord. I'm just observing and keeping chairs for you.

\- Er... Well, thank you, Frederick..." Chrom looked around after that, but do not see Lissa. "You know where are the others ?

\- Yes, of course. Khan Flavia is enjoying the feast. Lady Lissa and Robin went out together.

\- Went out ? Where ?

\- Other there, they went by the french window." His retainer designated the windowed-door open who was leading to the outside.

"Oh, okay. I'll see her..." decided, worrying about his sister. But Sumia wanted to stop him.

"Robin is with her, you don't have to worry about them...

\- I'll just take a peak. Just to be sure she's okay."

Chrom was already resolved, and Sumia cannot do anything to restrain him, but decided to got with him. Obviously, Chrom disagreed, worrying too about her and wanted her to rest. But the young woman was insistent. Finally, Chrom let her borrow his arm so she will be safe in case she will triped again. Sumia accept it gladly.

But when they were at the door, they didn't expected this scenery. Robin and Lissa were effectively together... But was actually kissing. Chrom freezed in shock. Sumia pulled him so the princess and the tactician can be alone and not be disturbed, and did it easily since the prince didn't put any oppositon, too shocked after seeing his sister and his best friend kissing each other.

"Don't make this face, Chrom. Aren't you happy for her ? Did you forgot what we talked about yesterday ?

\- Ah..."

Earing Sumia's word, Chrom indeed remembered their talk from the last day.

* * *

Chrom joined Sumia at the mess after she invited him. She wanted him to taste her last pie, since she used another recipe to do it. And even if thinked she spoiled him a little too much, he didn't have any good reason to refuse. More of that, Sumia's company was still enjoyable. The young woman put the pie on the table and cut one part, giving it to him. He tried it and found it tasty. And not long after that, another person appear, entering the tent... before noticing these two.

"Oh... I'm... leaving. Sorry to disturb your private moment." apologized Gaius, who began to go outside the tent.

Obviously, what his words insinuated embarrassed Chrom and Sumia, but none of them took it badly.

"D-Don't worry, Gaius, Sumia wanted just me to taste her new recipe of pie... ! You're disturbing no one.. !" said Chrom in a little panic. Hopefully for him, Sumia followed him :

"Yes... ! Do you want to taste it ?

\- ...You're sure its okay for you ?"

Gaius wanted not to disturb a moment between two possible lovebirds, but the two of them said it was fine. Since he came here to see if something sweet was still in the kitchens to eat, he accepted, and sit with them. Sumia served him one part of her pie.

"...Hm ! It's tasty ! You improved since last time, Stumbles.

\- Stumbles ?" asked Chrom, feeling that isn't a good name to call Sumia with.

"It's her nickname... Well, my nickname for her. My way to be more close to others. Don't worry too much about it.

\- So... you gave all of us a nickname ?

\- ...Yeah, almost all of the Shepherds had one. Your Blue. Lissa is Princess...

\- ...But it's her title...

\- ...Robin is Bubbles. Virion is Miles. Libra is Padre. Maribelle is...

\- Okay, I understand, you can stop..." stopped Chrom, feeling that knowing other's nicknames began to be embarrassing.

Gaius shrugged and eat all the rest of his pie, before asking Sumia if he can have another part. Sumia told him to help himself.

"...Since we're here, Gaius... Nothing to report ?

\- ...Oh, about her...

\- Her ?

\- I asked Gaius to keep an eye on Tharja. Robin trust her, and I don't have any reason to doubt her either, but Frederick made a scene, so I promised him I'll send Gaius to keep an eye on her. I was afraid he'll do something like abducting her and interrogating her... or worst.

\- To be honest, I tought it'll be a boring job, but... I learn some sweets news.

\- About her ?

\- Not just her. Well, I think Bubbles talked about it with you. About his conversation with the plegian general.

\- Er... Bubbles... You mean Robin ? Yes, he did. So that's just it ?

\- Hum... Did he talk about her reason to join the Shepherds ?

\- ...Actually, he didn't." said Chrom after remembering their discussion.

"Ah ah, no surprise here. Embarrassing stuff and all...

\- What do you mean ?

\- She have a crush on him."

This news surprised Chrom and Sumia.

"You're sure about that ?

\- More than sure. Now, even if we may have some drama from time to time now, I don't think it'll be great trouble."

Chrom wasn't sure what drama Gaius was talking about. But Sumia knew what he meaned. Forgetting that Chrom was oblivious about that subject, she asked the thief.

"...You really think Lissa will be touched by that ?

\- I don't think she know about her feelings, but the animosity is already there between them. And since Tharja seemed not to care about Princess... maybe it will.

\- Wait, stop, why are you talking about Lissa ?" asked Chrom, completely lost.

"Because she's in deep love with Bubbles, Blue."

Sumia didn't have the reaction nor the time to stop him. And now, the harm is done. Chrom was looking to the orange-haired man with shock. He was not sure he hearded it correctly. Lissa was in love with Robin ? It was really what he said ? He didn't even know this. His reaction made Gaius noticed that the prince may not been aware about this before.

"You wasn't aware of that ?

\- ...No..."

Chrom was lost in tought. He was taken short by the news. But he remembered the time when him and Sumia watched Lissa running after Robin. She said, back there, that the two of them were getting along, and, after thinking about that, he felt the same. But he wasn't expecting something this high.

"Sumia... when you said... the last time... that they got along well... Can it be... ?

\- Yes, I already knew it..." she confessed. "And I felt like it's a good first thing to do for you to noticed that they get along this well... before telling you the news...

\- ...But why Lissa didn't talk about it with me ?

\- Maybe because you're overprotective with her about this kind of matter ?

\- Overprotective ? I just want her to be happy...

\- But it is a thing to almost shout at her when she tought that Marth was kind of dreamy ?

\- It's... It's completely different ! We didn't know anything about him, and was surrounded by this musterious aura... And I tought well, since he is a she.

\- Or when you said to her to not hang out with Vaike too much ?

\- It's the same ! Vaike isn't a bad guy, and he's my friend... But I don't think Lissa will be happy with him.

\- ...And isn't that a little mean to oppose her decision ?"

Sumia wasn't going easy with him, but she wanted Lissa to be happy too, and knew that Robin can give her this happiness. She doesn't know his acutal feelings, but she was hoping that Lissa's feeling will be mutual too one day. Chrom stayed silent a moment after what she said to him. He felt shameful because of her words. Was he really actually way too overprotective with her ? Too much that he's standing in the way of her happiness, while he wanted this for her ?

"...I latch on her too much... ?" he finally asked slowly, afraid of the answer. And Gaius and Sumia nodded at the same time. Depressed, Chrom put his head on the table, sighing. Finally, he did not know how to deal with these kind of things. He remembered that Lissa was still pushing him towards the girls, Sumia in particulary recently, but... he was not sure it was the same kind of thing.

"Okay okay... I'll restrain myself to be too overprotective..." he resigned. "But... hum... What about Robin ?

\- All I know it's he rejected Tharja. But about his feelings for Princess... It's more ambiguous.

\- Ambiguous ?

\- Well, I'm not sure about it." explained Gaius, remembering Robin and Tharja's discussion in the same time. The mage tourmented him, as it seems, and maybe it was clear that he hold some love for the princess too. But before he can continue, Sumia spoke.

"It is really important to know about it ? Isn't more important to encourage Lissa ?

\- Er..."

Encouraging Lissa ? He wasn't sure about what she was talking about. How he can do it ? He tought about it, trying to understand the meaning of these words. He remembered many things, and tried to get an answer from this.

About what he was certain of, it's their friendship. Lissa was an easy person to get along with, and Robin have a kind heart. Like all times she got a new great friend, she passed time with this friend. And Robin took always good care of the princess, wanting her at the rear since she wasn't able to fight, and with someone to keep an eye on her. After Maribelle's rescue, Lissa seemed more distant, and Chrom saw Robin been worrying about Lissa, thinking about her. And like him, he was relieved after when Stahl said she was just touched by all the emotions who came with the rescue of her best friend.

And then, he remembered the time when Emmeryn was the target of some assassins. Lissa tried to protect Robin when he was knocked unconscious, and finally spend all her time in his room, to take care of him. And when he woke up, Chrom saw how happy she was, the time she announced his waking up to him, but he took that like an immense relief. But thinking about it, she was on the verge of the tears. At this time, had she already fallen for him ?

After Emmeryn's capture, he didn't see Robin nor Lissa often. Again, he was surprised to see that she wasn't coming to his tent more than she did. Did she passed more time with Robin ? That seemed plausible. For him, it was Sumia who came often. He remembered she told him that she came since Lissa was as worried as her about him. Finally, Lissa was the one who prepared his birthday at first. Robin told him so.

And after that, these weeks flew quickly. Now, he learned that Lissa is in love with Robin, and thinking about that, that made sense. Even if he doesn't really understand these kind of feelings, he knew she was really close to Robin. She was often with a smile on her lips, rarely down. Things that came to this level since their encounter with him. Suddenly, he was really happy that Robin was taking care of Lissa so much, and their closeness was something good. So... maybe that's what she meant about encouraging her. He felt like he understand, now.

"...You're right, Sumia. I had to support her happiness." Sumia smiled, hearing this.

"Don't you think they'll make a good couple ?"

Lissa and Robin... a couple ? It's obvious, being in love mean wanting to be in couple with the other. But Lissa and Robin... together in this kind of relationship ? The thing sounds strange. But... He thinked about it. Robin is someone he can trust. Even when they just met, he fight with them and put his life on the line and protected Lissa. He joined the Shepherds, and since then, he worked hard for them and fought for them. He was a good person. Even if his past his unknow, he was happy with his actual life, and said that the Shepherds were is family. And again and again took good care of Lissa. So yes, he was really a good person. Now, if they'll make a good couple... He didn't wondered about it. The idea still seemed strange, but... since he knew all Robin's qualities, he knew he will not hurt Lissa, and he can take care of her and made her happy...

"I... suppose so..." he finally said, even if he still had some difficulties to imagine it. Stopping to be in his tought, he felt something on his hand. It was Sumia's. He look at her hand, then at her face. Seeing his confusion, Sumia withdrew it, blushing and embarassing.

"Ah, er... Sorry... I wanted just... to support you while... while you were thinking about it...

\- ...Don't worry, Sumia. I understand. And thanks. You seems concerned by Lissa's happiness, and it touches me.

\- Of course ! I mean, it's my captain's sister... and my prince's sister... ! I mean..."

To relax her, Chrom imitated her gesture and put his hand on hers. Sumia looked at him with surprise, but smiled. After that, he wanted to help himself with another part of her pie, but... nothing remained.

"Ah...

\- Oh, sorry !" apologized Gaius, who ate the whole while Chrom was in his tought. "I didn't tought you'll want more... And this pie was so good..."

Sumia laughed, and told them she will do another one.

* * *

Chrom remembered the whole moment now. It's true, he had to support and encourage Lissa. Even if seeing this scene was a shock, he now felt happy for them. He had no reason to be opposed to their love. It's the contrary, in fact. He closed his eyes one second, like to stop to be shocked, and turned toward Sumia.

"Would you like to accompany me to the banquet ?" he proposed, to which Sumia accept with a smile. Again, he tought Sumia was right : his friend and his sister needed their time alone.

The party continued for hours, with musics, dances and the feast. It was a good time for everyone.

* * *

 **Author's note :** This paralogue is to celebrate my 25 followers. Thanks guys (and girls) ! I took the request of **ooelisa,** one of my french follower... and that was the only one I got. What's up ? I'm not evil nor a monster, you know ! XD

The first "arc" (How do you say that in english ? ...Oh, I know, I'll say "part".) of the story will soon end. The second part will be during the years of peace, so it'll be all original content. I'm open to ideas about what you'll want to read about (but no mature content like sex, please, I want to avoid the M rating XD).

See you next time for the last chapters of Part One of my fic !


	19. Chapter 14-1 - Counter-attack

**Counter-attack**

Chrom, Robin, Frederick and the Khans met again for a last war meeting before their departure for Plegia, the next day. News from the front line they got until that day were surprisings. This line formed by the Feroxi army encounter too little troops. So, no one can tought about what was thinking the Mag Kind Grangrel. They were sure that he'll send attacks one after another. And so, without knowing the number of the men in the Plegia's army, they can just think about two possibilities : the first was that Gangrel was waiting for them; the second was that his army is out-numbered. But this last possibility was unlikely. After all, they knew that his right-hand woman, Aversa, have the ability to control Risens.

This meeting was eventually put in hold because of the arrival of the plegian general, Mustafa, in the room. The latter exclaimed, jesting, that in was a shame that this meeting was hold without him. But the others didn't think he desired to participate, since they were planning to attack his homeland. But to that, he explained :

"What I want, it's peace. Peace for my country, Plegia. Emmeryn's words still resonate in me. And for me, King Gangrel went too far. And I have a debt to pay, too. So, I'll give you my support... for this time."

And with that, the meeting resumed. The leaders asked to him about information about Gangrel's probable position. Learning that his army didn't attack much, and after a little time for reflexion, Mustafa said that he must be at the capitol. And then, he gave them the exact position of the castle. The second subject came after that, and it was about Aversa and Gangrel, and more specificly, thei battle skills. But even Mustafa didn't knew much, telling nothing that the Shepherds or the Khans didn't knew already, except his ability with a sword.

"It's without saying that Chrom will fight him... Maybe you can support him, Robin ?" asked Flavia. But the latter shaked his head.

"Aversa is a danger I cannot ignore. The last time, she was looking at me, I'm sure of it. I'm not sure if she know me or not... but we must have a connection of sorts.

\- What do you mean by that, boy ?" questioned Basilio.

"...I hide these tought a long time... Maybe too long... Well... To say the truth, it's been days that I'm sure that I was part of the Grimleal, and that I'm from Plegia... Maybe not really part of this sect, but... I have a connection with it, that's for sure. Too many facts point in that direction, too much to call it a coincidence. And..."

Robin took a good breath, and removed his right gloth, showing the mark on it, the same on his robe... this mark linked to the Grimleal. Mustafa frowned after seeing it.

"...that's my last evidence. Clothes can be borrowed, or stole, or took... but this mark ? It's nothing random, and must have an explanation. I'd like to know which, but... that's all I know. Maybe you know something I don't, general Mustafa ?"

Robin noticed his reaction, and he grit his teeth, still afraid of his past. But he had to be ready to face Aversa, and that include preventing to be surprised by what she can say about his past. But the general shaked his head.

"I can just say that this add to what I already said to you the other time. And still, I didn't hear that a member of the Grimleal fled the sect... or the country."

Robin anguished even more after that, fearing the worst, but he felt Chrom's hand on his shoulder. And he saw that he was smiling to him. And with that, he already understand that he wanted to say : he still trust him, no matter what. Robin smiled back. He felt a little shameful, remembering he said to Lissa that he'll stop to fear his own past. He nodded, briging himself together.

"I suppose that you have to face Aversa, yes." conclued Basilio. "Mustafa, nothing else about Gangrel's skills with a sword ?

\- I didn't saw him fighting, regrettably.

\- ...He has a levin sword."

Robin's voice surprised the others. The tactician was still in deep reflexion. He was remembering all the times he was looking at the king. But even if he didn't pull out his sword, he was sure of it. His 'eyes'... It's not just having good eyes, that permit him to see how is the battlefield and everyone's position, but having the ability to size up the enemy at a glance. He wasn't sure of this ability because of his amnesia and because he didn't had to put this ability to use much, but this time, he clearly saw it. From afar, he saw a sword's knob, and knew it was the same as his. It was the same for Aversa. He noticed her tome. That ability was clearly something bigger that just 'having good eyes'.

"I'm sure of it...

\- If that's the case, isn't that more problematic to me ?" questioned Chrom, sure that fighting a swordman who own that kind of sword became a bad idea.

"I don't know... Or maybe... Maybe I can... Excuse-me, I had to do something. I'll be back later."

He had an idea, and he needed Tharja's... no, Miriel's help. He wasn't ready to face Tharja yet because of her confession. So, he left the war meeting room, and let the other proceeding the meeting.

* * *

Days later, the army marched on Plegia. A new report came eventually, explaining the passiveness of Plegia's army : a group constitued by Frederick, Cordelia, Lon'qu, Panne, Virion, Gaius and feroxians was send to observe, and if needed, engaged, plegian troops that are ahead, but the latters were deserting massively when they saw they approached. So, Panne came back saying what was happening, and explained they were chanting Emmeryn's name as they desert. The Shepherds and the Feroxis continued they march, but stayed aware in case that was a sneaky plan or a trap. But after an entire day with plegians retreating each time and no signs of attack from behind, they had to conclude that the late Exalt was effectively the cause of what was happening. Chrom, realising the effect of his sister's last words, smiled while looking to the sky. Robin took discretly Lissa's hand in his, smiling to her. If the princess was first surprised by the gest, since they didn't say anything to the others about them dating each other, she finally smiled, happy to see that her sister was protecting them, even after her death, because of her actions.

Marching alongside them and watching these events, Mustafa, convinced, decided to fight with the Shepherds, changing his plan, since he thinked just about being a support in some way. He talked with Basilio and decided to wore a Feroxi armor so his identity cannot be know easily. Flavia send a message to all her units stationned in Plegia. Their orders ? Surronding Plegia's castle so Gangrel cannot escape. With all these weights less, the Shepherd's and Feroxi's journey was peaceful. All of them use this time to be prepared to the final battle.

* * *

"The enemy has taken the field, milord.

\- Back already ? It feels as tough we just said our good-byes... Bwa ha ha !

\- Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits. And not encountering any opposition seems not the reason to it.

\- Pfah ! What our scouts said about their numbers ?

\- Around the same as the time they retreated.

\- Ah ! They're not well prepared, it seems... armed like beggars compared to us ! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind... Bwa ha ha !"

Gangrel was confident. Even if a part of the army betrayed him, he still have enough men to crush the Shepherds and the Feroxians together. Nothing can hurt his enthousiasm to forsaw the prince of Ylisse following his silly sister steps. Aversa was smiling too.

"I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that.

\- Aversa, there is a truth about this world this Ylissean whelp must learn. A man is either strong... or he is dead ! Bwa ha haaa !"

No matter if they came back to trying to kill him, there are on his filed, and that gave him an advantage. Mens was waiting to stab them from behind... and to cut all retreat possible. The prince will not escape this time.

* * *

The Shepherds arrived to the castle's surronding wall's doors. Doors that are open. They knew that was a trap, but Robin, with the help of the Khans, already planned everything. As they advance, they saw the Mad King looking down at them from the castle terrace – who permit to the kings to spoke to their people who are at the foot of the castle – with a smile.

"Good day, my little princeling ! Still dreaming of your squashed sister ?

\- Not more talk, Gangrel ! Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." answered Chrom with a ton showing no emotion, canalizing his anger so it can be his strength.

"Pah ! Such hypocrisy ! You despise me, wretch ! You want to cut me down ! You don't know the first thing about peace ! No man does !

\- I know more than you ever will.

\- ...More than me ? More than me ?!" Gangrel cannot restrain himself to laugh at these words. "You are me ! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood !

\- Maybe you're right..." said a calm Chrom, not falling for any of Gangrel's taunt. "I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you, men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness... or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me !"

Robin looked at the prince with a smile. Chrom matured already since Emmeryn's death. If he fall, he'll stand up again, learning from others and that make him even stronger. Chrom said he cannot be here without his friends, but he was the one who reunited them, the one whose his charisma made everyone wanting to be with him. He wasn't just a prince. He was a hero. He looked behind, only to see smiles on the others lips. He was sure everyone felt the same. Gangrel's laugh caught again his attention.

"...Oh, you're done ? May I vomit now ?" He turned himself and faked belching forth, before turning again with a mischievous smile. "What a flowery harangue... Men are beasts ! Nothing more ! We fight ! We kill ! We devur our prey ! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose !

\- Perhaps this explains why your soldiers refuse to stand behind you ? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not !

\- Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse !"

And so finished they exchange of words. Chrom looked at Robin, who knew what to do. He send the quickest thunder spell he can to the King... but the attack was blocked by black magic... which came from even higher. He look up and saw Aversa. It was perfect, because he can be sure, now, that she will not help Gangrel. He turned back and went to Cordelia. During this time, plegians men charged from different position. The Shepherds lead the charge, Chrom ahead, joined by feroxian soldiers. The battle began, and Gangrel jumped off the terrace, sliding against the wall the castle to join his troops.

* * *

Robin, his hood put on, rides behind Cordelia on her pegasus, and they flied off, going toward Aversa. Sumia, with Virion behind her, follow them from afar so no other plegian wyverns can disrupt Robin's battle. Ricken was in support to from the ground, using his wind spells on any enemy flying riders. Aversa, still on her black pegasus, followed Robin with her eyes, then grit her teeth. It wasn't what was planned. She cannot have time to summoned Risens with him being on her back.

"Tch... Well done, Robin..." she murmured. She ordered her mount to began to move, casting a dark magic and unleashing it when she can aim without problem. But the tactician blocked it with his magic. Cordelia, using difficult moves, tried a direct approach to attack the dark flier with her lance. Aversa dodged the attack with a sudden turn. The duel continued like that a time, but no one had the upper hand on the other.

"Cordelia, I have a plan... A risky one." said finally Robin after thinking about one a long time, despite the aerial ballet and the exchange of spells.

"I'm listening.

\- I'll try to made her fall from his mount... But for that, I need a dive attack from you. And I cannot protect you from her magic during... at least five seconds. And I have to eject myself.

\- ...All right. This aerial battle will have no end if we continue like this. Do you need me to catch you after that ?

\- Only if the plan fail. I'd like you to not have to land...

\- Okay. I'll do my best."

Cordelia changed her trajectory, and Robin blocked another dark magic. In order to not betray their intentions, she charged Aversa, but the latter dodge easily. After that, the pegasus knight do an arc while going higher in the sky. Robin casted and send another thunder spell toward Aversa, blocked.

"Now !"

Cordelia started to dive with his signal. Robin hanged up with only one hand to the young woman, switching his tome and then let off, ejecting himself from the mount. Showing her excellent skills, Cordelia kept his eyes on Aversa, staying in alert for when she'll release another spell, and pointing her lance toward her foe. Then, when Aversa unleashed the spell, Cordelia conducted her mount to do a lurch, then coming back quickly to attack again. Aversa dodged again, but saw one second too late that Robin wasn't on the pegasus anymore. Sh looked up, but only to see Robin unleashing his Wind spell. Her mount was touched, wounded but nothing really serious, and fall because of the perturbation of the air causing by the wind magic – reason why wind spells are so effective against flying mount. Aversa jumped off before her mount fall on the ground, and land with the grace of a mage. Robin do the same seconds later, and took off his hood. Seeing the succeess of the plan, Cordelia stayed afar.

"...Well done, Robin. I'm impressed...

\- ...So you know my name ?

\- ...Have you forgotten our first meeting ? Oh, well... Yes, I know you. Validar talked about you a lot..."

Robin frowned. That seemed confirming general Mustafa's words. He have a connection with the leader of the Grimleal. A bond of sort. But which one ? A relative ? A master ? A mentor ? Either way, he doesn't like it.

"I... see..." he simply said, deciding that was enough to know, and switching again his tome. "So, no doubt about it... Well, I think I'd like to know a little more about that, but now is not the time...

\- Yeah... You'll have all the time you want when I'll brought you back to him.

\- No way that happen."

Aversa had a mischevious smile, even if Robin was categorical about his refusal. They started casting their magic... and released them. Their magic created small explosions when whey encountered each other or hit the gound or a wall. After a few minutes, which the battle was an equal fight, Aversa used an opening created by a smoke screen created by Robin's magic, who hit the ground and lifted the dust on the air, to cast her most powerful magic : Goetia. Unable to say if his magic touched her or not, Robin stayed aware... But wasn't waiting to a magic that was unleashed through the dust and started surrounding him. He looked at it, and saw that was a special spell.

And then, another explosion, when the the magic closed on itself. Aversa casted the magic so Robin's vital points will not be touched. Validar needed him alive. But with that, he must be knocked uncounscious. But when the dust vanished, he was still standing up, but wounded. Numerous scraps was on is face and hands, and his clothes was teared here and there.

"...Black thunder magic... That's why our magic... cancelled themselves..." he said, panting because of his wounds.

"How did you... Oh..."

She notices he was holding a wind tome in his hand. He succeed to switch tomes and creating a wind wall around him in such a little time. And that stopped the most of the attack. And then, she saw his other hand behing him. He was already casting a spell. She thinked that the wind she felt was because of the rest of his wind protection. It was too quick for her.

"Rexcalibur !"

Blades of wind surrounded and hit the mage, like a tornado. She screamed in pain before falling to the ground after the end of the attack. She was still alive, but wounded too. Robin was sure it was sufficient neutralize her. But she stand up slowly, with great difficulty. Then, she stare to the young man.

"...I should have been more cautious... You really... don't play fair...

\- Well... I suppose you're right... We'll have more time to talk... But you're the one coming with us." said Robin, thinking that she can be kept prisoner.

" Ah ah aw... Come on Robin... We're alike... So like you said... No way that happen.

\- In your state, you cannot do anything. Surrender. I would not like to kill you.

\- That's what you think..."

Like he does, she used the time to cast another spell... But since, at her state, she cannot aim precisely, she aimed to Robin's foot. The latter jumped back, then rolled to the ground before standing up again. The spell was powerful, and created a thick cloud of dust that he cannot go through, since doing that can expose him to another attack. But when the dust disappear, so did Aversa. Nor her mount. She must had the energy and the time to flee. Robin looked at his tome. He felt no power left in it. But that doesn't surprise him. The tome was touched by her dark thunder spell, and just after that, he used all the energy left for his last spell. He'll have to apologize to Ricken later. It was one of the most powerful tome of the young mage, and he was just borrowing it.

"Robin !"

Cordelia landed not far from him. This battle was over since one minute, but she was worrying about his state.

"You're wounded... !

\- Nothing serious. Did you see her fleeing ?

\- Yes... but she went far away, so I didn't pursue her.

\- ...So that's that... A shame... Well, I did my job, at last...

\- But the battle his still on... and you cannot fight like this. Monte. I'll carry you to a healer.

\- ...I'm fine, really, Cordelia. But thanks to worrying. You should go and fight alongside the others. I'll be back soon enough...

\- ...All right. You're the tactician, after all. But be cautious. Chrom and Lissa will be sad to see you dead. Lissa the most.

\- ...You noticed ?" Cordelia smiled.

"Hard to not notice, even more when you are together. And even more with the ball. But we're off-subject here.

\- Yeah... Well, take care.

\- At your orders !"

Cordelia smiled again and ride her pegasus again, then flew toward the battle. Robin noticed that where he stands, it was calm. No plegian soldiers seemed to be here. He lend against the wall, then slided to the ground.

"A little break... And I'll go..." he said to himself, out of breath because of his wounds. And not long after, footsteps approached him...

* * *

 **Author's note :** Hey, Happy New Year everyone ! I hope you passed great holidays. And I hope you didn't wait too long. I had my computer during my holidays, but it was complicated to write... when you don't have any table. And I don't like writing while putting my pc on my knees. XD But my 2nd paralogue will not be on time... Too bad.

 **Molomar :** Wow... So many reviews. My mail box went crazy at that time. Well, on-time (is that the good word ?) reviews are still as good as big reviews for the entire fic.

Well, until next time, everyone ! In the week... normally...


	20. Chapter 14-2 - Chrom VS Gangrel

**Chrom VS Gangrel**

The two armies charged against each other. Chrom was leading his troops as the last battle started. Feorxians and Shepherds was helping each other to take down Plegian soldiers. The latters came from anywhere, even from behind, from the doors from where they arrived before, cutting any retreat. But they knew it will eventually happen. And they wasn't planning to flee anymore. So, it was a feroxian troop, leading by the Khans, who engage them.

Gangrel was looking at the beginning of hostilities before jumping off the terace, sliding against the castle's wall, then jump and land in the ground, ready to shed the blood of his enemies. He draw his sword, and by his agility and his cunning attacks, he killed quickly some feroxian soldiers without any problem.

From the other side, the Shepherds and Mustafa was escorting Chrom so he can fight against the Mad King. The prince saw the latter jumping in the battlefield, and he had to took him down. Helped by Stahl, Vaike and the plegian general, he made a path through the Plegian troops toward their leader. Eventually, he was close enough to charge alone, his Falchion in hand. Gangrel saw him coming toward him and use his sword to block the prince attack, recoiling one meter because of it. But now, they swords clashed against each other. With a new impulse, Chrom swept his sword in front of him, but the King already jumped back to dodge the attack. He adjusted his grip on his levin sword and smiled toward the prince.

"Come, princeling ! I've sharpened my sword just for you !"

Chrom was focused and didn't respond, but charged toward his foe. He swept his sword again, but the king dodged it again, not even trying to block the hit. A new strike came downward, but he sidesteped it again with some great agile steps. He was hard to aim. Finally, he blocked the fourth attack with his sword. Falchion was clenched in one of the slot of the lightning-like sword.

"Too bad !"

Gangrel used it to oblige Chrom to follow the move of his sword, then swept his sword, slashing the air where Chrom was half a second ago. The prince rolled on the ground before standing up again, pointing his sword toward his enemy. Then, he charged again, trying different attack, but none hit the king. The latter was playing with him, dodging again and again. Chrom bit his lip, trying to not give up to frustration.

"Where's your anger, princeling ? Are you trying to kill me with your sister's ideals filling your head ? You're ridiculous.

\- My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long you draw breath, it can never come.

\- Blah blah blah... Since you're yapping, I'll do it too : this peace you're searching make you weak.

\- Tch.

\- Out of pretty words ? Oh, is that anger ? My my, I'm so afraid ! Bwah ha ha ha !"

Chrom hold his breath. He knew Gangrel was trying to made him losing his temper. His stand lost a little in assurance, and the King used it to land the first hit. The swords clashed against each other numerous times. Chrom had the lower hand, now. He never fought against an enemy like him. Gangrel raraly use any strength in his attacks, but rather his quick steps and his blade's movements. Chromwas used to fight swordmen who blocked his attacks, rarely opponents who dodge again and again. He had to find a new stand, but he didn't have the time to do that because Gangrel don't let him any time to rest. He blocked a new attack who came downward. After it, the two men were close to each other. Gangrel use his strength to hold the position, and the curve of his blade don't let the prince able to deflect it. Chrom cannot loose to this duel of strength, but he cannot win it either. The only solution was to draw back and counter.

"Tell me, princeling... If you know your imminent death, do you think this duel will be... a blast ?"

Chrom looked at him ith surprise. Not because of the strange things he said. But because of the way he insisted on the last sword. Then, without be able to react, he felt an electric power within him. Running trough him. He groanned with pain and felt on the ground, sticking his sword in the ground so he still can stand a bit. But none of his muscle respond correctly, now. All were numb.

"Bwah ha ha ! My my, the prince is kneeling before me ! Are you asking my pity ?"

Gangrel laughed. Levin swords have thunder magic within them, and he unleashed it. The thunder magic went through their sword before hitting the prince. Chrom tried the harder he could to move, but his body wasn't responding. He was paralysed. Robin warned him about the power of these weapons, but he didn't expected that. He wanted to see what the Mad King was capable of before using this trump card, so he can surprise him and defeat him. He discussed about it with his tactician at the time, and Robin trust him, but finally, he should have followed his advice since the beginning, and not trying this gamble. He refused to die here and he tried to force on his legs, but they were shaking a lot.

"Too bad you realised your weakness... just when you're about to die !"

Like an headman about to cut the head of the convict, Gangrel rised his sword, but he cannot lower it... or rather, draw back suddenly. Chrom didn't even have the time to be surprised that a cloud of dust rised when something hit the ground. He closed his eyes to protect them, then open them a little to see what happen. Another man was now here. The latter put his axe on his shoulder and faced the Mad King. The latter stopped smiling. Even with the feroxi armor, he recognized him quickly.

"...You're quite alive for a dead man, general. So, you survived... to betray me ? How naughty !

\- I'm no longer your general, Gangrel. I took arms for peace, now. And you went too far.

\- When did you became so weak, Mustafa ? I thinked better of you.

\- I might be a soldier, but I have a family. And the only way to protect them is the peace."

He advance toward his former king while speaking, then land a strike that Gangrel dodged. But Mustafa didn't stop here. He swept his axe, twirled, strike, not letting Gangrel having one second to rest. The latter knew that his former general's strength his not something he can take lightly. So he use his agility to dodge and try to find an opening between the attacks. This battle made them moving away from Chrom.

During this time, Chrom let his body rest. He moved one of his hand slowly to search an item in his pocket. But in his state, and without Gangrel or Mustafa close, other soldiers came and he was now the target of a plegian mage. But Vaike was close too, noticing the mage and he threw to him his axe. The shepherd went to retrieve his weapon before moving closer to Chrom.

"Great luck that The Vaike was close enough, uh, Chrom ?

\- ...Yeah... Thanks Vaike. Can you protect me a little more ? I need some time to recover...

\- Of course ! The Vaike cannot be stronger if his strongest partner is killed. And we have some settlin' matter to do, after our last duel !"

Chrom laughed when hearing Vaike's reasons to protect him. But he had nothing to say about it. It was Vaike all right. He started to stand up, leaning on his friend's shoulder to help himself. His body was still weak, but he began to feel alright. Vaike gave him a vulnerary, and Chrom drank it.

"I'm surprised you have something like that with you.

\- Lissa obliged The Vaike to keep one with him. Like if I needed it... But it finally had some use...

\- ...Thanks again, friend. And you're right. I cannot die before settling our last duel.

\- Ha ! Ol' Teach is waiting for this since forever !"

Chrom smiled to him and return the vulnerary to him, then retrieve the gloves in his pocket. It was Robin's. He wore them then retrieve Falchion. The item was having great effect, as his legs and arms are responding correctly now. He took a deep breath then swept his sword many times in different movements. Then he nodded to Vaike – he latter returning it with a smile – before going to find Gangrel and settle this match. He had to fight a plegian soldier before and take him down, but that was a great warm-up before the second round.

Eventually, he find him. Gangrel had to move back several times because of the general's attacks. But now, Mustafa was lying on the ground, an hole in his belly, wound that cannot come from a sword, but rather from a thunder magic. A fatal injury. Seeing this hit Chrom. The general sacrificed himself to save him. It was a new burden that he had to wear now. He had to end this. As soon as possible.

"Oh, hello again, princeling. So, tell me... What does it do to see people dying for you, dying at your feet ? That's what happen when we are weak. You want peace, but peace cannot protect you, nor anybody. That's the reality of the life.

\- I don't think so, Gangrel. It's because of your blood lust that your general and your soldiers are betraying you !

\- Them ? They are weak. Weakened by your sister's words. And in this worlds, only the strongs can survive ! You'll see it soon enough."

Gangrel attacked again. Chrom blocked the attacks, but used more simple moves for now, since he was not at his best. Their blades eventually clashed again, a new duel of strength, but Gangrel was surprised by Chrom's lack of reaction. The latter used more strength and send his enemy further. The King had a moment of doubt, but he casted the thunder magic within his levin sword and send a lightning toward his foe. Chrom had the reflex to use his Falchion to block it before sticking his sword in the ground, unleashing the electricity in it.

"What is... Oh..."

Gangrel was disconcerted a moment. He doesn't understand why the prince wasn't hit by the thunder magic anymore. Then he saw the gloves the prince wore. He though it was again a low-blow from the tactician of the Shepherds, and damned him. He gave up the idea of electrocute the prince of Ylisse, and charged again. Having more confidence because of his enemy's surprise, he jumped to dodge the strike and then spin, Falchion ahead, trying to hit his opponent. Gangrel avoid it with a jump backward. The two of them faced each other again. Swords clashed and hit each other many times. Chrom's sensations wre now fully back, and Gangrel felt he became stronger. The latter blocked a new attack, but then, Chrom used the specificity of the levin sword against his holder : he moved his sword a little forward, then pull with all his might to the left, preventing Gangrel to retreat or pulling his sword back, and obliging him to follow the move. Then Chrom move his swords backward, brushing the king's face, then thrust his sword toward his enemy. The King, losing his balance because of the move, cannot dodge it this time and the sword was plunged in his heart. He dropped his sword, and then, fall against Chrom's shoulder.

"Guh... F-Fool of... a prince... Your people... care not... for you... You are... alone... As every man... lives... and dies : ...alone..."

The Mad King passed away, and Chrom removed Falchion. Gangrel's corpse fell on the ground. The prince looked at him, frowning.

* * *

Plegian soldiers learned, one by one, from their comrades – beginning by the ones who saw Gangrel dying – that their King was now dead. And so, they lower their weapons. Everyone stopped the battle. War was over, after around two months of fights. Five minute laters, Chrom joined the Khans.

"So it's almost finished. Once their messenger will arrive, we'll put an end to this blood business, one and for all." conclued Flavia, without emotions.

"We've won... Somehow I don't feel like celebrating." said Chrom.

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." reacted Basilio.

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers... today as well as the last time... We need to see to ou dead. Then, it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army.

\- I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion...

\- Oh ?" cut the East-Khan. "In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even ?"

Chrom looked at her with big eyes, but she burst in laugh.

"Just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury... They can well afford it.

\- Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." laughed Basilio. Chrom smiled slightly.

"Heh, I'll have to remember that for the next time you come to visit Ylisse."

As this humorous discussion raised their mood, Lissa came, alarmed, with a worrying face.

"Have you seen Robin ?" she asked.

"Now you said it, where is he ? Is he still fighting Aversa ?

\- No, Cordelia came back, and she told me that she flee after being beaten by Robin. But I don't see him anywhere...

\- Isn't that him other there ?" asked suddenly Flavia.

She was pointing something, and all looked over there. The tactician was effectively returning, but not alone. A plegian soldier was holding him up... A soldier whose face is known : it was the lancer that wanted to save the general, the last time. Lissa run to Robin, but when she noticed his state, she stopped.

"Robin, you're... You're okay ?

\- I'm fine... Just a little weak." Then he indicate the lancer with a movement of his head. "He found me and keep me company until we know that the battle was over.

\- I wasn't expecting to see you like that, Robin." said Chrom, rejoining them.

"Aversa gave me hard time..." he answered, showing with his face that it was a really difficult battle. "In a way, I owe my life to Ricken... But I'll explain that latter."

Chrom nodded and put his hand on his friend shoulder, happy to see him alive. And the feeling was mutual.

"I have to thank you for your gloves, too. It was useful.

\- As I expected. I'm happy we succeed to help you in your battle, even if it was indirectly.

\- Yeah, I'll thank Miriel later too. But I owe my life not only to you, but to the general Mustafa too. He's... dead. When Gangrel hit me with his magic, he gave me anough time to recover. I'm sorry for your general." The latter sentence was for the lancer. The man took badly the news, but nodded, thinking it was his general's choice.

Then, Sumia arrived on her pegasus, drawing all attention when she landed. She noticed Chrom and run to him.

"Captain !

\- Sumia ?

\- Oh captain ! You made it ! You're safe !"

Too happy to see him alive to think about the others here, she jumped in his arms, to the prince's surprise. It needed not much time to the other people who were around to disperse, letting them alone. The Khans returned to their troops, still waiting for the plegian messenger, and proposing to the lancer to discuss, while Lissa 'took' Robin with her so she can heal him. Chrom was still looking to Sumia, who was still against him.

"Hey, are you... Come on, don't cry." said Chrom, panicking a little when he saw the tears on her face.

"S-Sorry ! I just...

\- No, don't apologize. I've been so worried about everyone else lately... My sister, our party, my people... It feels nice to have someone worry about me. Especially someone who I... I mean, someone so... So gifted with pegasi." Chrom had hard time with words, even more to not saying what his true feelings are.

"You've been through so much...

\- So many have suffered and died because of my actions... Next to my sister's legacy, I feel I'm already a disappointment...

\- But that's not true ! Everyone fought so hard for you ! Why would we all do that for a man we didn't believe in ?

\- Heh... I see your point. Thanks Sumia. You always help me see the... brighter side of things.

\- To me, you're the brightest thing..."

Sumia was blishing after these words that tell already enough about her feelings, if the fact that she hugged him wasn't sufficient to tell it. Even Chrom understand it. And that made him happy. He cannot dream of another girl than her. He noticed his feelings towards Sumia since days, especially when they had discussed about Lissa's heart matters. But since he had to lead his men, and with all there was at stake, he didn't gave more toughts than that to it. The peace that will come will permit him to think about other matters... and especially his future. And in this future, he saw Sumia by his side.

"Sumia..." he began, starting timidly to hold her in his arms, to the young woman's surprise. "I'm far from a perfect man, and I know I can do better. But whenever you're close... You give me strength. And I know I'm jumping steps and all, but... Will you be my wife ?"

Sumia cannot believed in his ears during one second, but then, her answer let no doubt.

"YES ! Yes yes, oh yes !" she said, hugged him even tighter.

"Oh tank gods ! I was worried for a second because... Well, anyway," said Chrom with a smile. "This is for you."

Chrom let off Sumia and removed a ring from one of his fingers and gave it to her.

"Y-Your ring ? But it bears the Ylissean crest ! Chrom, I... I can take this.

\- Yes you can. My parents had it made to celebrate my birth... and I wanted to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Please. And know I will love you until the day I die." he confessed.

Sumia was more happy than anything and finished to kiss him. Chrom return the kiss. She finally stopped it and put the ring on her finger.

"Capt... Chrom... Thank you. I swear I will return that love to you a hundrerfold.

\- Then I am a fortunate man." smiled the prince. "I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together.

\- I'll wait as long as it takes ! I... I still hardly believe it. This is like a dream. So much pain surrounds us, and yet... I think this is the happiest day of my life.

\- I feel the same way. I know together we can bring joy to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us... my love.

\- My love..."

And then, they kissed each other again, happy to be together.

* * *

Somewhere afar, Lissa was healing Robin's scars. The latter was sitting down, and there was an akward silence. Lissa didn't said even one word, other than insisting that he don't move. So he cannot see her face. Lissa brushed her back with her hand, and Robin groaned with pain when she passed her hand around one of his bruise caused by Aversa's attack. Without a word, Lissa healed it. Most of his wound was healed for his upper body. After that, Lissa put her head on his back.

"...Lissa ?" Robin was worrying.

"...Idiot."

Slowly, she hugged him from behind, and soon after, he felt something humid near his neck. Then, he heard her sniffles. That let no doubt, now. She was crying. He wanted to comfort her, but find no word for. He simply put his hand on one of hers.

"D-Did you... really almost d-died ?

\- Lissa... In a war, things like that are always happening... Aversa is a powerful mage and a great rider. That's why I needed ti fight her, alongside Cordelia. And we won with some ingenuity and thanks to Ricken's tome. The wind magic it contain permit me to protect myself and to defeat her. Did you think it'll be easy ?

\- N-No, of course not... But I was so worried... I-I always want to b-be with y-you... I-I should f-fight alonside you...

\- You know I cannot allow me to put you in face of such a threat... And not because you're a princess. It's because I really love you, and I'll cannot stand to lose you.

\- Robin..."

She put a tender kiss on his cheek to thank him. This battle was hard and she was in over her head, and seeing him wounded already shaked her. She cannot stand to see him like that again.

"M-Me too... I-I don't want to lose you... S-So... I'll learn t-to be able to protect you too...

\- ...Yeah, that'll be nice. Even if I don't want to see you wounded, I'd like to fight alongside you.

\- O-Of course you'd like to... ! I-I mean, with that, everyone will be able to see the 'delicate' princess giving them the beating of a lifetime !

\- I thought you don't like be called 'delicate' ?"

They laughed together. Robin turned his back so he can see her face, then put his hand on her cheek. Lissa gazed toward him, and they share a gentle kiss, happy to be alive and together after this complicate battle.

* * *

 **Author's note :** And here we are, the end of the first part ! It contained twenty chapters (if we count part-chapters as full chapters), including on paralogue. All reviews are appreciated !

Part 2 will contain the years of peace. So 100% original content. I'll try at least ten chapters.

Well, until next time !


	21. Chapter 15 - The After-War

**The After-War**

Three weeks had passed since the end of the war. Peace progressed and was settling in the kingdom, but they were losses and destructions due to some attacks from the plegia army. The worst time was when Gangrel was leading is army towards Ylissol's castle with the goal of capture the Exalt, Emmeryn. Some villages were hit by their march, and now, the Shepherds were send to help the people of these villages in these complicated times of the after-war.

A group of four Shepherds was send to a village named Efston, a good-sized village which was on the way of the plegian army... and Gangrel wasn't merciful. So, the town was almost entirely destroyed, and lost many people in this attack. Considering the situation and after listening the report of this village, Lissa immediately decided to come to their aid. Sully, Stahl and Robin went with her to help too. Chrom considered their assets as good things for the village : Stahl for his empathy and his skill as a cook ; Sully for her energy and optimism. Robin was with them mostly to oversee the problems at Efston.

"...But I felt like Chrom wanted to go along with us..." said Robin, when the discussion with his friends went towards the subject of their captain during their travel. "Well, he have so much to do with his new status..."

Robin sighed, since he wanted to help him with his task, like he was doing these last three weeks.

"So he send us, Shepherds, for this task, right ?" respond Stahl, looking at the tactician who was behind the other cavalier. The white-haired one sighed again, but nodded.

"And I don't think Big Brother is the good person to repair things, you know ?" laughed Lissa, imagining what could happen with her brother doing such tasks.

"Yeah, the captain is strong to break things in frustration, that's for sure !" added Sully in nodding, a little smile on her lips saying she was already thinking about the worst.

"Oh... So that's why Frederick was insisting to send the Shepherds for these duty ?" asked the tactician.

"Probably, yes... I thought he'll go by himself to do these tasks, but... he probably thought it'll be better to stay with Chrom, or something like that." commented the green cavalier.

"Ah ! If he had this power, he'd multiply himself to do all these dutys and task by himself." added the red one, which made Stahl and Lissa laughed, thinking it'll be well too true.

Robin was looking to them. He joined the Shepherds since a few month now, but he still doesn't know everyone so well. But he thought that he will have time for that, now, since the war was over.

"Hey, are you together, you two, now ?"

Stahl abruptly changed the subject of the conversation, and that make all gaze redirecting to him. But the swordman was looking, one after another, at Lissa and Robin. These two turn their eyes towards each other after that, then smiled. Sully gazed towards everyone, but finally understood.

"Oooh ! I didn't even know about that ! You should told us that, we would celebrate that with a good drink !"

Sully hit with the palm of her hand the led of the one who was behind her, on her horse.

"Ouch ! It hurts, Sully ! And I don't see really good reasons to celebrate these kinds of things ! It's... er..." He tried to thought of things, but didn't find anything to say to add up to what he was saying.

"Ah ah ah, come on ! You're frequenting the princess ! That's a good reason !"

Lissa laughed a little, a little embarrassed. She knew that some peoples would see the fact of her being in couple with someone like a big event. Robin wasn't convince, tough.

"...Speaking like that, you'll be like the Khan Flavia...

\- I don't see anything bad about taking example from a strong lady !" laughed the red cavalier. "But, seriously, when we'll be back to Ylisstol, we'll have to drink something with the other guys. And I will not take a 'no' like an answer !

\- And me ?" asked the princess, offended by the fact she wasn't invited.

"Sorry princess Lissa, but drinking is for adults only." Lissa sulked after earing that, feeling that she took her as a child. Sully ignored her face and continued, justifying : "You're too young to drink alcohol. But you can celebrate it with Maribelle, Sumia and Cordelia ! I'm sure they'll accept to do something with you !"

Lissa's still sulking, but she frowned less now. Stahl was laughing lightly. It was really Sully-llike : a frank talk, but tactless. Anyway, it enlivened the road.

* * *

Later in the day, the group of the Shepherds was next to the village. From there, they could saw the damages the town suffered. Efston was surrounded by a wooden rampart, and a big part of this rampart was destroyed. When they entered the village, they saw many houses in reconstruction, signs of the great losses they had during the war. Robin knew that they will be lots of work to do here. Finally, a man arrived and welcomed them.

"Princess Lissa, Shepherds, welcome to Efston. Thank you for coming here. I'm the mayor of the village... You can call me Fintan.

\- Thanks to you, Fintan. I'm Robin, the Shepherd's tactician. I represent His Highness Chrom here." the young man said, getting off the horse and approaching the mayor to greet him.

"I see. Like you can see, repairs have started. I hope His Highness would understand the fact we desperatly need some help here. Even more, the fact we knew that these... er, Risens - that's the word ? - exist, our citizens can't sleep correctly. Gards are more overworked than ever, we fear the worst...

\- Yes, I understand, and I'm here for reporting all of that to the prince Chrom. I thought you received a missive about the process, right ?

\- Oh, yes, of course...

\- So maybe we'll start by talking about the time where the plegian army attacked... In another place, obviously.

\- Yes, of course. You should come to my place."

Robin nodded and looked at his friends. He saw, by her expression, that she wanted to come with him. But he had another task for her.

"Lissa, can you go around the village with Stahl and Sully ? I think you'll be more able than me to evaluate the damages, materially and psychologically. And then you'll report all of that to me when I'll be back... Is that all right to you ?

\- ...Okay."

Lissa doesn't object despite the fact she wanted to hear to story of the mayor. But since Robin ask her help, she cannot refused. The latter smiled then followed the mayor, letting the other three alone.

And so, the princess, escorted by the two cavaliers, went around the village. They saw all the damages the village suffered, and so, they cannot help but gave a hand from time to time. When the tactician came back, more than a hour latter, they done another turn around the village, but with Lissa giving details. Robin recorded all of that in writing. Actually, the village prioritized the reconstruction of the ramparts and of one house. But many others are waiting. They learned too that the inhabitants of these houses were either dead or were living in another house. The number of gards for the village drastically decreased too. The village could not be considered safe anymore, and that was an heavy burden for the villagers.

* * *

The night came quickly after that. The mayor said they could spend the night at the inn. Lissa, who passed the worry about the villagers' lodging, was delighted by the fact she can have a real bed to sleep in. At the inn, the owner of the place took them to the upper floor, to the chambers where they can spend the night. Once the stairs climbed, he turned towards the Shepherds.

"How many chambers do you want ?" he asked. Sully was the quickest to respond.

"Two will suffice."

Robin nodded, agreeing with the answer. The innkeeper nodded in turn and pointed two doors, one in face of the others, the closest to the stairs. He left the key of the chambers to the Shepherds and went down the stairs after wished a good night for them. Robin, who took the keys, open one of the chambers. In there, they saw that the bed was large enough for two peoples.

"Good !" said suddenly Sully. "Robin, Lissa, you take this chamber."

She said that seriously, but inside her, she was smiling. The other three turns towards her, and if Stahl wasn't surprised nor disturbed, the princess and the tactician can't help but blush madly.

"W-What ?" reacted Robin. "No, it's not... I mean, it'll be better to have one chamber for Stahl and me, and the other for Lissa and you... !"

Lissa, too tense to think, nodded timidly to her boyfriend's words. Sully, seeing the princess too timorous, accepted and took Lissa with her in the chamber. Stahl and Robin let the girls alone and went to the other chamber. In there, Stahl checked his belongings and the view to the outside – even if the dark of the night doesn't let him see much – until he heard a muffled sound. He turned his face towards the bed, where the tactician, who let himself fall on, was lying on. But he didn't say anything. He had nothing to say. If Robin had something to say, he'll start a discussion, but for now, he continue to check his backpack. Almost one minute later, he heard some words coming from the white-haired young man.

"I'm surprised you are so calm..."

Stahl looked at Robin, who was looking at him. But Robin's body still seemed not animated. Stahl had a sorry smile.

"I had nothing to object. After all, you're a couple with Lissa, so if you wanted to sleep together, why should I have something to say ?"

Robin laughed lightly and turn around his body, facing now the ceiling.

"You're too kind... But were you not bothered to sleep with Sully ?"

He gazed towards the swordman, waiting for an answer, but the green cavalier just shrugged before starting to remove his armor.

"...Is that because Cordelia ? You like her, so sleeping with another girl don't bother you ?"

Robin thought it was the only reason behind Stahl's calmness. But the latter laughed again and turn completely towards him.

"I can't say that's the case. I'll be embarrassed to sleep in the same bed as a girl, whoever she is. But Sully's case is different. We know each other since a long time... And we even had gone out together a while."

This new fact shocked Robin. Then he thought that, since he knew the Shepherds only since a few months, he still have lots to learn about them. But he have saw that Sully and Stahl seemed to get along pretty well, and now, learning about that, Robin thought that it was the reason why Sully seemed to kick Stahl's butt more than anyone else.

"Oh... How long it have been since you and Sully have stopped to be in couple ?

\- Ah ah, well... To be honest, it's barely if we have been in couple. I admired Sully a lot at that time, and the fact we had such a good relationship end up with us accepting to go out together... But we quickly acknowledge the fact that we felt better when simply being friends and comrades."

Robin listened silently, then looked at the ceiling, lost again in thought. Before Stahl's got his attention again by speaking :

"And you ? What hold you to sleep in the same bed as Lissa ? Too embarrassed ?

\- Of course ! It's not even a month since we are a couple, and I'm afraid that if Chrom learned about the fact I slept in the same bed as Lissa, he'll have my skin... I still not have said to him I was going out with his little sister !"

Stahl laughed again, but don't respond. For him, Chrom must have been aware of that, but he cannot be certain of it. And it was not his concern : Robin have to settle that alone. And it's certain that the latter was thinking about it. He have not to do a thing, and he was sure he'll have nothing to do in the future too.

* * *

The next morning, Robin and Lissa had their breakfast together. The two others went already out to help the villagers since they woke up earlier. But the reason about the oversleep of the couple was evident.

"That Sully..." scowled Lissa, her cheeks still red. "Why she had to say that... ?"

Robin can't find anything to answer to that, and finished his cereale porridge silently. He had hard time to fell asleep because the proposal of the red cavalier was still on his head, and apparently, Lissa had the same problem.

"She seemed a little too enthusiastic about our couple..." he finally comment.

"And Stahl who got so calm and composed... Sully's words implied that they had to sleep in the same bed too, and still... What are they, an old couple ?" Her words made Robin laught a little, thing that she took as an affirmation. "Wait, I'm right ?

\- Stahl said he and Sully had gone out together a little time, last night.

\- What ?! They are close, and they get along well... I mean, with such a trusting bonds between them, SURE it HAD to be something like that... And so ? They aren't in love with each other anymore ?" asked Lissa, trying in the same time to think about things to return the 'favor' if they still have something between them.

"Stahl's in love with Cordelia, so...

\- WHAT ?!"

Lissa cut Robin, who was taking without thinking. He looked at Lissa a time before realising his mistake.

"Oh, crap, it was a secret..."

Lissa frowned a time after that, then sighed, to the surprise of her boyfriend.

"Why they had to keep their feelings secrets like that ? I mean, Cordelia was too passive about her own feelings, but everyone knew about them... Well, except my brother, of course...

\- And me...

\- But you're here since not long, so it's excusable." smiled Lissa, which made him smile the same. "Oh well... If Stahl's in love with her, he have to took his chance !

\- I think he's trying. But he build it slowly : actually, he's trying that she'll notice him, something like that. I think he's waiting that her heart is healing before going further.

\- ...I see... Maybe I'll help him... I mean, he helped me when I was feeling down, after... after I noticed that... that I was in love with you... I... I told him..." she confessed timidly.

Robin look at her in shock. Stahl... was too Lissa's confident ? He noticed know the strange position he was in, and that was a real shock.

"...He's too nice..." he finally said.

"Yes, he is. That's why I was thinking to help him for his relationship with Cordelia. He's a nice guy, and she merits someone who'll be attentive and caring.

\- I understand the reasons, but I'm not sure being a matchmaker is a good thing..."

The discussion stopped here, Lissa lost in thought while finisher her bowl. Robin was worrying about her thought, but stayed silent.

* * *

During the day, the four Shepherds helped the repairs in the village. Sully was at the ramparts, and Stahl at the houses. After he finished his report and send it by homing pigeon, Robin helped to the ramparts too, for the measurement and the placement. Lissa helped the best she can too, before finishing the day in playing with the kids of the village. Sometimes, the Shepherds patrolled around the village in order to watch out for Risens, in case they approached. Fortunately for the village, no one of these abominations shown themselves.

The next two days went the same way. Waiting about Chrom's reply and instructions, they worked on the repairs with the villagers. Chrom's missive arrived at the end of the third day. It contains is instructions : waiting at the town until the reinforcements – artisans and soliers from Ylisse – arrived.

During these days, the presence of the Shepherds at the village was really appriciated. "Big Arms" Sully was nicknamed like that by some villagers because she was carrying lots of heavy stuffs alone – one way to train for her at the same time as helping. Stahl was more esteemed for his kindness and his little adds to the meals, as well as when he was helping for the repairs. Lissa said, the night of the fourth day, that a group of young girls admired him secretly – thing that made the swordman embarrassed about. Robin helped in more complex domains with the help if his brain and his magic. And Lissa was still herself. Wherever she go, her cheerfulness was spreading around the village, and was really appreciated by the kids, to the depends of her lover, who was the target of another of her prank : a trap set up by her and the kids.

The sixth day, during the day, the artisans and the soldiers arrived. The four Shepherds had, them, to go back to the capitol. Robin started by speaking with the chief of the craftsmen about the repairs they have done these last days and about other useful informations. The announce of their departure spread around the village quickly, and when the time came, a big party of villagers was with the mayor to say goodbye to them. Robin assured that they'll came back another time, when the village will be entirely rebuild. They mount on the horses, in the same place as when they came, then wave to the villagers goodbye.

"Thanks again, Shepherds !" "Until next time !" "Be careful, everyone !" The villagers were shouting towards them a long time. And little by little, the four Shepherds disappear from their eyes. But they were grateful about the time they were here.

* * *

 **Author's note :** Second "arc" (I still don't know the good name... or not sure... whatever) is on ! I'll hope you'll like this part of the story about the time of peace. Until next chapter, people !


End file.
